Finding Home (Tentative Title)
by SandyRook77
Summary: Sophomore year of high school and everything was going according to plan for Lexa Woods. That is until she finally notices Clarke Griffin. Before she can ponder the implications, she's rushing off to San Antonio to help her cousin Max deal with the death of her family. Things aren't what they appear to be and everyone's world changes.
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise crept over the trees that lined the path Lexa took through the park as she ran her usual ten miles. Seeing that beautiful sunrise, she felt rejuvenated and pushed herself a little harder, a little faster as she made the last turn that would lead her home. It was going to be a beautiful day she thought to herself as the sky began its color changing spectrum. Fluffy white clouds dotting the sky. The air already warm but lacking the humidity of the last few days. The birds already voicing their wakeup calls to one another as she sprinted the last hundred meters to her front door.

Reaching the object of her destination, she skidded to a halt and immediately started walking with her hands on her head as she fought to bring her breathing under control and away from the heaving pants as she tried to bring much needed oxygen into her lungs. Lexa felt the heat of her body emit wave after wave as sweat poured down it. She knew her normally tan complexion was tinted red, her muscles quivering from exertion, but she wouldn't change any of it for the world. This is what she lived for. Breathed for. This was the result of pushing herself past her physical limits. She couldn't help the smile of joy that erupted over her face as she turned her head to face the rising sun. Breathing in the sweet smell of late blooming flowers and grass. In this moment, she felt connected to the earth. As if she was born from it.

The front door opening grounded her mind and she opened her eyes to see her older sister, Anya, leaning against the doorframe with her signature smirk plastered on her face.

"Good run, little wolf," Anya asked.

Lexa smiled at the nickname. Their father, Gustus Woods, had once compared her running style to that of a loping wolf and ever since, Anya had called her that.

"It was perfect," she replied, looking at her smart watch. "Beat my best time by twenty seconds."

Anya huffed and motioned her to come inside, "Is that all? Maybe you shouldn't have eaten all that ice cream last night."

"Hey," she snarked. "Twenty seconds is good. Great, even. One of these days I'll even beat that kid in Texas."

Looking over her shoulder as they walked through the front hallway towards the kitchen, Anya asked, "What kid?"

"Some high school boy in Houston," she explained. "10.22 seconds in the 100-meter dash. But I'm still two minutes behind some girl in the cross country 5K. She's just over 16 minutes."

"Well, at least you have goals and not just running to punish yourself."

"No, that's what school's for," she joked as she grabbed a coconut water out of the pantry.

"Speaking of school, we have to leave in a half hour or we'll be late," Anya reminded her.

"Shit," she exclaimed and took off towards the stairs, drinking as she walked.

"Make sure you wash every crevice," Anya hollered at her, snickering.

"Shut up, Anya," was the returned yell.

It was one of the quickest showers Lexa had taken since she started high school. A sophomore now, she thought she would have learned how to manage her time better by now. By the time she had made her way back down the stairs, their mother, Becca, had a breakfast shake ready for her. Lexa declared it delicious after she took a sip making Anya grimace in distaste. Becca laughed at the look and Lexa stuck out her tongue in a moment of childishness. The girls kissed their mother goodbye and were headed out the door. Piling into Anya's used black 2013 Infiniti G, they headed to school.

Their music of choice this morning was Pandora's shuffle of various radio stations. From one song to the next it went from classic hair metal to piano instrumental to an odd choice of _The Chipmunks_ Christmas carols. The girls shared a look of horror and Lexa frantically hit next until they sighed in relief. Vowing silently to never repeat the near disaster.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into Polis High. Home for roughly five thousand hormonal teenagers during the hours of 7:30am until 2:30pm. Thankfully as a junior, Anya had gotten a decent parking space that put them just two rows back in front of a set of doors. They joined the crush of students making their way inside and with a parting wave went to their respective hallways.

The hallways were lined with lockers interspersed with doors that led to classrooms. This was the part of the day that Lexa hated the most. As a sophomore, her locker was on the second level in the mathematics department. Her first class was on the first level on the opposite side of the school. With just ten minutes before the bell would ring to announce the start of first period, she had just reached her locker. Rushing through her combination twice, she succeeded in opening it. She exchanged the books out of her bag that would carry through until the next time she could reach her locker, she slammed the door and took off at a near sprint nearly colliding with a teacher except for some fancy footwork and an apologetic smile. The teacher could only huff and shake his head as he watched the brunette disappear in the sea of students.

Lexa made it to her AP French II class with seconds to spare, making her way to her seat as the bell rung. Sighing in relief at having made it, she didn't notice the glance that a blue-eyed blonde threw her way. Grabbing her notebook and text out of her bag, she found herself searching in vain for a pen. Cursing her luck, she dug through her bag and was coming up empty. A polite cough and a tap on her arm had her snapping her head up to find herself staring face to face with the blue-eyed blonde better known as Clarke Griffin.

Confused, she arched a brow in question and Clarke giving her the signature Griffin grin waved the offered pen in her view. Lexa felt the uncharacteristic heat of a blush spread through her cheeks as she took the pen, their fingers brushing slightly and sending an electric current up her arm. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, but she quickly snapped it shut when she met widened sky-blue eyes. The girl had felt something too. For a minute, their fingers lingered on the same pen as they stared at one another then reality came crashing down as the teacher began spouting off in French. With a jerk, the pen was now in Lexa's hand and both girls turned their attention to the front of the classroom.

During the entire forty-five minutes of class, Lexa couldn't help but steal glances at the girl. She knew who she was. A sophomore like herself, they shared several AP classes. It's just that up until now, they had never interacted with one another. Clarke Griffin was one of those girls that wherever they were, they drew the eyes of any passerby. An already ample chest that was currently being held captive by a tight navy blue t-shirt. Her blonde hair was the shade of early morning sunlight, wavy and reached just past her shoulders. The sides in braids that were pulled back leaving the rest to hang down her back. Her skin, smooth and blemish free, was barely sun kissed. From what Lexa could see of her lower half, it was currently encased in a pair of skintight faded blue jeans ending in a pair of beat up boots.

The girl obviously knew that her clothing only accentuated her figure and she seemed confident in her appearance. Lexa was floored by this blonde goddess and wondered how she had never noticed her before today. It wasn't until Clarke spoke that the world dropped and spun on its head. The raspy voice sent shivers down Lexa's spine and she questioned why her mind wanted to know what it would sound like first waking up or when the girl flirted.

Lexa shook herself mentally. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about a girl she didn't know. No matter how beautiful she was. She had learned last year that just because a girl was beautiful on the outside, didn't mean that the inside matched. Most beautiful girls she'd encountered were nothing more than vacuous, thoughtless, haughty, and mean. Just because she'd offered Lexa a pen doesn't mean that she was a nice person. Better to steer clear of the blonde bombshell and avoid any potential issues.

The tone of the teacher's voice changed, signaling the ending of the class, and Lexa braced herself to turn her attention to Clarke.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered their bags and began to make their way out of the classroom. After putting her books back in her bag, she turned to face Clarke and held out the pen, "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

Clarke smiled at her and said, "Keep it. I've got more than enough in my bag. You're going to need it for your other classes, don't you think?"

Surprised, her eyes widened, "Oh, I couldn't. It's your pen. I'll find another one. I'm sure that there's one in my bag. I just couldn't find it."

"Don't worry about it," Clarke insisted, standing up, "If it's gonna bug you, just give it back to me tomorrow. That way you won't have to go digging through your bag to find a pen that may or may not be there."

Lexa swallowed thickly, "Um, okay. Thank you."

Giving her a wide grin, "No problem. I'll see you in Lit, yeah?"

Blinking owlishly at her, it took her a moment to remember that they had Lit together. Then she was stumbling over her words, "Um, yeah. Right. I'll see you in Kane's class."

With a wave, Clarke made her way out of the classroom only pausing to look back at her before she was out the door. Lexa scrambled out of her seat and dashed out of the class remembering that she had AP Bio next and less than five minutes to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Her morning felt like a mad dash from one class to the next and no sooner than she'd sit down in her desk it was time to move to the next one. By lunch time she felt like she had run a marathon with how exhausted she felt.

She walked into the cafeteria grateful that she now finally had the time to sit and take a moment to recollect herself. She had no idea how one chance meeting could have screwed up her day, but meeting and then speaking with Clarke had thrown her off her game completely. She grabbed food from the line, only partially paying attention to her habit of healthy choices. As she stepped out of the line, she scanned the crowded cafeteria looking for her sister. Spotting her sitting among their usual group that included their cousin Lincoln, she made her way over to their table.

Cries of "Commander," reached her ears as she neared. She rolled her eyes at the nickname and flopped into an empty seat. Sagging, she reached over and grabbed her usual Gatorade, popped it open and drained nearly half of it in one go.

"Woah, Commander," Echo exclaimed as she slammed the bottle back on the table. "Slow down, there's plenty more where that came from."

Lexa leveled a glare at the taller girl who shrunk back, but Anya spoke up smirking slightly, "Where's the fire, Lexa?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she huffed back. "I'm just really thirsty."

"Uh-huh. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. For some reason, I was nearly late to all my classes this morning and it started out so beautifully too. I just don't get it."

"The Commander nearly late, the world's coming to an end," Emori teased.

The sound of a beautiful laugh cut through the din of the cafeteria and Lexa's head swung towards the noise. Clarke Griffin stood at the entrance of the cafeteria with a brunette girl on either side of her. She was laughing at something one of them had said and she watched mesmerized as they moved deeper into the room.

Anya noticed where Lexa was looking and gave the side of her head a smirk, "Ah, I see someone's caught my little sister's attention."

That made her snap her head back around and she looked at her a little wide-eyed, "It's not what you're thinking, An. She let me borrow a pen in French."

"You mean the girl who's prepared for World War 3 wasn't prepared for class," Lincoln joined in on the teasing. "Yep, the world's ending."

Lexa glowered at him, "I had a pen in my bag last night. This morning it was gone."

"That would be my fault," Anya said with a smirk. "Needed a pen to finish my homework."

She turned to glare at her, "And you didn't bother to put it back?"

Anya just shrugged, "I forgot. You usually have two or three in your bag."

Growling, "That's usually the case, but _someone_ has been taking them out and not putting them back. You've got your own damn pens. Why do you find it necessary to keep taking mine?"

She shrugged again, "Convenience."

"How about I conveniently shove my foot up your ass, Anya?"

Anya held her hands up in defeat, "_Chil au, yongon_. I'll buy you a pack of pens to make up for it. Geez."

Lexa huffed and started eating, "Make sure that you do."

Lincoln looked between the two girls and decided to try and steer back to the girl who had drawn Lexa's attention, "So, who's the blonde?"

Lexa looked over at him in surprise, "Clarke?"

"What kind of name is Clarke," Ontari asked, sneering as she said the name.

"What kind of name is Ontari," she snarked back.

"Okay, damn. I think we should leave Lexa alone," Echo said trying to diffuse the situation before blood was drawn.

"You know what," Lexa said standing up. "I think I'm done. I'll see you at practice."

Everyone stared at her in shock as she grabbed her tray and began walking out. On her way out, her eyes searched the crowded room for the blonde and upon seeing her felt something shift in her chest. She shook the feeling off and left the room after turning in her tray.

If she had chanced one last glance back, she would have seen the blonde's blue eyes tracking her movements before her attention was drawn back to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for AP Lit and Lexa felt a little nervous as she entered the classroom. She quickly scanned the room and noticed the blonde wasn't in yet. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she quickly took her assigned seat and pulled out what she was going to need for the class. Leaning back into her chair, she tried to figure out where her day had gone wrong and she was pretty sure that somehow Anya was to blame for it all. From her stolen pen to rushing out of the house this morning.

The bell rang and there was a flurry of noise at the door. She looked over to see a flustered Clarke entering the room looking apologetic at the teacher, Mr. Kane.

"Sorry, Mr. Kane," the girl mumbled quietly and quickly went to her seat.

Clarke sat in the same row as her, but two seats back and had to pass Lexa on the way. As she passed, Lexa could have sworn that she felt a slight brush against her shoulder, but when she turned to look, Clarke was sitting down as if nothing had occurred. They shared a brief glance and before she could get lost in those sky-blue eyes, Kane called attention and began the lesson.

During his lecture, Lexa could feel eyes boring into the back of her head and she had to fight the constant urge to turn around. It made it hard to concentrate and she jumped when she felt the familiar vibration of her mother's custom ring in back pocket. She quickly reached for it and saw a 911 text from her mother. Quickly raising her hand to be excused, she dashed out of the room and as soon as she was in the hallway, she was dialing her mother.

Clarke had been watching Lexa the entire class period. She couldn't help it because those jade green eyes combined with high cheekbones had drawn her in and when she had taken in the rest of Lexa, she was floored. The girl was beautiful and she became hypnotized by the graceful movements of the girl's hands.

When she looked down at her paper, she noticed with embarrassment that she hadn't been taking notes. Instead, she had been drawing hands. Lexa's long elegant fingers graced her page holding the pen she had given her. Not only were there hands but there was also the profile of an elegant neck swooping into a shoulder accentuated by dark hair.

Brought out of her daydreams by the sound of a chair squeaking, she raised an eyebrow in confusion as she watched Lexa quickly leave the room. A feeling of trepidation seemed to fill her and she couldn't focus on what was being said until Lexa finally came back into the room.

The look on her face was one of confusion and sadness before the girl's usual stoic façade took over. She watched as Lexa walked over to Kane and spoke softly to him. He couldn't hide the shock on his face nor the concern that quickly overtook it as he asked her something. She shook her head and went back to her seat.

Curious, Clarke continued to watch the girl and noticed that she seemed to be breathing a little harsher than normal. She itched to find out if the girl was alright but couldn't explain why. As the bell rang to finally end the class and the day, she noticed Lexa stay seated. She packed her own bag slowly and lingered until the last student was out of the room before she braced herself and moved to speak with her.

"Lexa," she called out a little quieter than she normally would. "Is everything okay?"

Lexa jumped at the sound of her voice and she cringed at making her, but Lexa quickly composed herself and looked over at Clarke, "Um, no, not really. I, um, have to go."

Lexa quickly went to put her things in her bag, but the emotions were getting to her and she dropped a few things. Clarke bent quickly to help her and when their hands grabbed the same notebook, they paused to look at one another. For a moment, Lexa's eyes betrayed the pain she felt and it pulled at Clarke's heartstrings. Whatever had pulled her out of the classroom hadn't been good news.

Clarke gave her an understanding smile, "Um, here. I hope whatever it is will turn out okay."

Lexa took the notebook and without taking her eyes from Clarke's, stuffed it in her bag. For some reason she felt compelled to tell her and before she knew it, the words spilled past her lips, "Um, my aunt, uncle, and a cousin died last night. Some kind of freak accident. We're, um, we're flying out as soon as we get home."

Sympathy filled her veins and she remembered the way she felt after losing her dad. The pain that still filtered through her life even after two years, so she nodded, "God, that's awful."

Lexa nodded around the lump that had suddenly filled her throat and coughed to clear it, "Yeah, um, my mom and aunt used to be pretty close, but, um, the last few years have gotten busy for visits. I'm more worried about my cousin Max, though."

"Oh, shit, don't tell me that he's the only survivor," she asked horrified at the thought.

Lexa nodded sagely, "Um, yeah, she is. She wasn't with them. I don't know if that was lucky or a curse. I can't even imagine what she's going through."

Clarke felt embarrassed for assuming that Max was a guy, "Oh, I'm sorry for thinking _she_ was a _he_."

Lexa let out a soft chuckle, "I'm sure it happens more times than not. I would think you'd know how that feels."

Clarke let out her own chuckle and nodded, "Um, yeah. I always get weird looks. Shit, I'm sorry for keeping you."

Lexa looked at the empty classroom and realized that Anya would be after her if she didn't leave, but it was easy to talk to Clarke and get lost in the moment.

Sighing, she said, "Uh, yeah. I should get going. Mom's going to be a total mess and my dad's not much better. Um, I guess I'll see you around."

They stood up and started walking out of the classroom, "Um, I know that we're not friends or anything, but if you, um, ever want to talk about this or whatever…"

Surprised at the invitation, she stuttered out, "Um, yeah, sure. I appreciate it. I, um, really gotta run though."

Clarke stepped back, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you around then."

Lexa nodded and then took off at a sprint. Anya was gonna kill her. When she turned the last corner, she saw Anya leaning against her locker, tapping her foot in impatience. The scowl on her face made Lexa cringe and shrink into herself slightly.

"I know, I know," she said breathlessly as she neared the locker. "I got held up in class. Just give me two minutes and we can be outta here."

"Mom wanted us home as soon as class let out," she replied. "What could have held you?"

"Look, I get it," she snapped back. "I'm sorry, but I'm done now and we can get outta here."

Anya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this."

Lexa nodded, "Same."

"Let's go," she sighed and started walking down the hall.

Lexa slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her pace to catch up with the taller girl, "The school knows that we're gonna be gone?"

"Yeah, Dad called them as soon as he got off the phone with me. I guess we know why you've had an off day today, huh?"

She looked over at her like she was crazy, "You're saying the universe was preparing me for the news? The world doesn't work that way."

"Crazier shit has happened."

"Not to us."

"True, but there's a first time for everything."

Lexa made a noise in the back of her throat and slid into the passenger seat after throwing her bag in the backseat. Anya did the same and for once silence followed them home as they each lost themselves in their heads.

Pulling up to their home, Lexa noticed a familiar car in their drive and decided to point out the obvious, "Aunt Indra's here."

"Yep," Anya replied, popping the 'p.'

Lexa just rolled her eyes and was out of the car as soon as it was placed in park. Walking inside she headed straight for the kitchen knowing that's where everyone would be gathered. Her parents were huddled with Indra in front of the stove, each with a glass of water in their hands. Her mother looked even more beautiful than usual with her eyes red rimmed from crying. Her father looked even more intimidating with his face showing no emotions but looking into his eyes she could see that he was barely holding on. Indra had her back to the entrance, but her body language showed that she was agitated and holding herself still by will alone. What surprised her was to see Lincoln sitting in the breakfast nook eating a rather large sandwich.

She walked over to him after glancing at the three adults and couldn't hide the smirk that formed across her lips, "What? School lunch wasn't enough for you, Linc?"

That made Lincoln snort which caused him to inhale the food and down the wrong pipe and sending him into a coughing fit.

"Oh, shit," Lexa exclaimed as she started smacking him on his back to help him clear his throat. "Shit, I'm sorry."

He waved her off, cleared his throat a few times and drained his glass of water before saying, "It was funny, but couldn't you have waited until after I had swallowed my bite?"

She gave him a sideways grin, "But it wouldn't have been funny if I had. What're you doing here? Don't you have practice?"

"Mom picked me up right as the bell rang and filled me in," he answered. "We came straight here."

Lexa nodded, "We would've been here sooner, but it was my fault. I got held up in Kane's class."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Don't you share that class with that pretty blonde that had you in knots all day?"

Lexa glared at him as she sat down and snagged a chip off his plate, "Yes and no, the blonde was not the cause of my problems. Anya stole my pen and _that_ screwed up my day."

Lincoln only gave her a look of disbelief before taking another bite out of his sandwich. By that time, Anya had made it into the kitchen and was talking with the others.

Lexa tuned into their conversation and caught something about someone staying, "How long are we going to be there?"

The four of them looked over at her as if they had forgotten that she was even in the room, but it was her father who answered, "They're still working out the details, but the funerals will probably be at the end of week. Chris' family wants to wait to have the wills read until after them. So, we'll maybe be gone two weeks at the most. You should head up and start packing. Our flight leaves in three hours."

Lexa nodded and stood up, "Are we staying at a hotel?"

"For the time being."

"Okay," she said and headed up to her room with Anya following behind her.

Lexa's room was the first one and Anya paused at the door as she went in. Sitting on her bed, she let out a long sigh and asked, "You find out anything new?"

"It was a hit and run," Anya said as she entered and sat at Lexa's desk. "Drunk driver ran a red just as they were crossing the intersection. Dad said that Aunt Becca and Tori died on impact. Uncle Chris on the way to the hospital."

Lexa could only look at her in shock as her thoughts raced and the one constant that ran through her mind was that at least two of them went quick.

"Anything on Max?"

Anya shrugged, "She's not really talking, but her friends haven't left her side. At least, that's what her Aunt Mitchie was telling Dad."

"Fuck, this is so messed up, An," Lexa said as she flopped back.

"No kidding. The next two weeks are going to be rough."

She sat back up and looked over at her, "It'll be nothing compared to what Max's going through."

"No kidding. I'm gonna go start packing," Anya said and left her alone.

Lexa looked around her room as she thought how such a beautiful day that started with so much potential could turn into such a shit storm in less than twelve hours. Her eyes landed on the small flag that hung over her desk. A symbol that looked like an abstract version of an oak tree done in white on a field of blood red. In the lower righthand corner was a broken infinity symbol. Both symbols represented the clan of her mother's people and that her family were traditionally the leaders. Right now, her maternal grandmother held the title of _Heda_, or Commander in English.

The title given in a time of war, but it had long lost the meaning a couple of centuries ago when the Western Europeans began colonizing North America. At its height of power, her clan had ruled over twelve clans to form a coalition that ended the bloodshed and constant war between the clans. Peace had reined and slowly the western world had been integrated in the clans.

Now, most of the bloody traditions had been weeded out and newer ones were in place. The clans had expanded and were mixed, but there were still core families within each clan. There was still even some bad blood between a few of the clans, specifically hers and the one Ontari hailed from. The Woods and the Queens had been rivals for centuries. Almost as long as their respective clans, _Trikru_ and _Azgeda._ Instead of battles on a bloody field, their rivalries took place anywhere between a high school pitch to a board room to a court room.

Lexa thought about all of that as she pulled out her suitcase and began packing enough clothes for the next two weeks. She debated on whether or not to bring her running gear, but the perfectionist in her demanded that she bring them. She would not give the Queens any excuse to take her soccer captaincy away from her.

She spared one last glance at the flag and headed back downstairs. Her parents and Aunt Indra had moved to the living room and she saw their luggage by the front door. She put her own suitcase by theirs and headed into the room.

"Did anyone tell _Komfoni_," she asked breaking into their conversation.

"I called your Uncle Silas," Aunt Indra said. "They'll be arriving in a few days for the ceremony."

She nodded as she sat down, "How is that going to go? I mean, we can't hold funeral pyres, can we?"

"No, not unless the bodies are transported to Crestone, Colorado. That's the only place where open-air cremations are allowed in the States," she said with a sour look on her face.

"Or if we had the land," she said mostly to herself.

"Right. What we can do and we have to clear it with the local fire department is hold a ceremonial fire," her father said. "That's what we're tentatively planning. We'll be able to plan better once everyone arrives."

Anya finally arrived and plopped down on the couch next to Lexa. Seeing the looks around the room she asked, "So, what did I miss?"

"Just discussing what's going to happen once _Komfoni_ gets to San Antonio," Lexa told her as she shoved her away.

Anya's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "She's coming?"

"Of course she is, Anya," her aunt scolded her.

Anya looked contrite and mumbled her apology. Looking at her watch, Indra saw that they needed to head out. Lincoln grabbed her parents' luggage as Lexa and Anya grabbed theirs. They piled into the family's SUV after throwing the suitcases in the back. As soon as everyone was buckled in, Gustus pulled out and around their driveway to head to the airport.

Lexa pulled out her headphones, scrolled through her playlists and settled on one that would keep her calm throughout the drive. She leaned back until her head rested against the headrest and closed her eyes, losing herself in the music and tried not to think about the loss her family had just endured.


	4. Chapter 4

They had arrived in San Antonio, TX around 9:30pm local time and as luxurious as it was to have your own private plane, Lexa was exhausted. They were met on the tarmac by a burly bald man driving a black SUV with tinted windows. He quietly took their bags and loaded them into the back as they climbed in.

At that time of night, the drive to the hotel didn't take very long. It seemed to be only mere minutes before they were pulling in front of the hotel. Lexa looked around but couldn't make out much except that it was a fairly modern hotel. She was surprised to see that people were still moving about since it was nearly ten at night but shook it off and followed her parents into the lobby.

After speaking with the receptionist, they soon headed up in the elevators. They ended up in one of the penthouse suites. Lexa and Anya had to share a room, but it wasn't anything they weren't used to. Once they put their suitcases in their room, they headed back out into the main area that was set up like a living room.

Plopping on a couch, Anya asked, "So, what's the game plan?"

"We'll head over to their house tomorrow morning," Gustus answered her. "I spoke with Mitchie earlier. She's staying with Max while everything gets settled."

Lexa looked at her father confused, "No one took her in? They're just letting her stay at the house?"

"They're trying not to disrupt Max's life as much as they can. Chris' family lives mostly on the southside of town and the house is on the far northside. She's got a couple of friends staying with her to make sure that she's not alone."

"That makes sense," Anya said.

"Are you going to help with the preparations and everything," Lexa asked.

"That's the plan," he told her nodding. "So far the plan is to hold a memorial service and then a reception."

"Who's coming with _Komfoni_?"

"Silas is for sure and possibly Titus."

Lexa made a face, "Titus? Why?"

Gustus chuckled, "He is our _Fleimkepa_, Lexa. They are Woods after all. It's only right that he performs the ceremonial pyre."

"You know he's going to complain, Dad. Chris isn't _Trikru_…wasn't. Titus is such a stickler for tradition and didn't you say that he threw a fit when Chris refused to take our name and made Aunt Allie take his."

"I did say that and you're right about his views about tradition, but it is Titus' role as _Fleimkepa _to perform all our ceremonies. And as Woods it is our responsibility to keep our traditions alive."

His tone left no room for arguments, so Lexa just nodded, "_Sha, Nontu_. What time will we head over there?"

"Around 10," he said. "So, since we've all had a long day, I think it's a good idea to head to bed."

Anya and Lexa nodded, getting up to give their parents a hug and kiss goodnight. Lexa refused to notice that her mom held on just a little longer or tighter; she just squeezed her just as tightly. The girls silently changed into their pjs and crawled into their beds. A quiet goodnight between the two and the light was turned off. Lexa settled in the unfamiliar bed and forced her mind to relax before sleep finally claimed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa's phone alarm woke them at the unnatural hour of 5 a.m. After she had shut it off, Anya grumbled and pulled one of the many pillows on her bed over her head and fell back asleep. Lexa lay there for a while debating on whether she should try to get more sleep or keep to her routine. Ultimately, she decided to keep to her routine even as much as she loathed the idea of running on a treadmill in a hotel gym.

Getting dressed she headed out into the suite and saw that her parents were still in their room. She hoped that they were still asleep knowing that the next few days were going to be hard enough that they were going to need their rest. She scribbled a quick note to let them know where she was going to be and left it on the coffee maker.

She went down to the lobby and inquired about the location of the gym. Following their directions, she entered the room and stopped just inside to take it in. It was a state-of-the-art facility and there was more equipment than she expected to find. It was also nearly empty except for a couple of guys using the weight machines. She ignored them and headed straight to the treadmills. She stretched herself out, plugged herself into her workout playlist and started the treadmill.

Losing herself in the music, her mind wondered to Clarke. The blonde girl intrigued her and she couldn't find a reason why that would be. It was true that she knew _of_ the girl, but their friends didn't mix and they ran in completely different circles. She thought about what she did know. Sharing four AP classes told her that the blonde was just as smart and possibly as driven as Lexa. The girl appeared to know that she was attractive if her wardrobe choice yesterday was any indication. Beyond that, Lexa knew nothing about the girl, so why was she taking up space in her mind? It left her feeling out of sorts.

Shaking the girl from her thoughts, she found them focusing them instead on what she was sure was going to be an emotional rollercoaster. Up until three years ago, they had spent every summer together roaming the Woods family's land in the Blue Ridge Mountains. She remembered that her and Max were practically inseparable and often getting in trouble for the pranks that they pulled on family and staff. Though of course, it was usually Max that dragged Lexa into most of those pranks. When they weren't getting in trouble, they were following their _Komfoni_ around learning about their people and the responsibilities of _Heda_. It was pretty much unspoken that one of them would become the next _Heda_ when she decided to step down. Even as young as they were, they both understood the seriousness of the situation and both listened attentively to her.

She smiled as she recalled the summer nights spent around the fire pits listening to the _sontelas_ pass on their tales of past clan events. The story that resonated with her the most was the one about how the _Kongeda_ came to be. The hard work and sacrifices that particular _Heda_ had endured to bring all twelve clans together. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was named after him. _Heda Aleksander_ ruled the _Kongeda_ for nearly twenty years before an _Azgeda_ assassin had killed him and leaving his young daughter to try and keep it together. She had failed, but each _Heda_ after had tried to maintain some semblance of peace with as many clans as they could.

Now, centuries later, there was peace between every clan, but rivalries still reared their ugly heads between certain clans. Like _Trikru_ and _Azgeda_. A lot of it had to do with Western Europe colonizing the Americas and integrating with them in order not to be wiped out completely like many of tribes had. It was a delicate balance between the preservation of traditions and modernization. _Trikru_ had been able to find that balance and the head families had found themselves successful as the world grew in people and technology. Now, the Woods were one of the richest families in the US and they used their influence to help the clans when needed. Lawyers, scientists, military strategists, engineers, and so on. The Woods were in nearly aspect of the modern world and some of the most sought after people in the world because of their expertise.

The beeping of the treadmill broke through Lexa's thoughts and the machine automatically slowed down to give her the proper cool down. She looked down at the readout and a small smile spread on her lips seeing that her ten mile run had improved by another thirty seconds. Proud of herself, she wiped down the machine and headed back up to their room.

When she entered the room, she saw her mother sitting alone on the couch. She looked like she had slept very little and it tugged at her heartstrings. She didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost Anya and couldn't imagine how it would affect her if she was her twin like Aunt Allie and her mom were.

"Hey, Mom," she said softly as she walked over to her, leaned down and gave her a kiss on her head.

Becca smiled sadly at her daughter, "Hey, Sweetie. Did you have a good workout?"

Lexa nodded as she walked over to the little kitchen area and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge. She walked back over to her and after a swallow of the chilled water said, "I knocked off another thirty seconds from my run. I guess I got into the right zone. When I can do it on a regular, I'll know that I've really improved."

"Always the pragmatist," she replied with a small chuckle.

Lexa chuckled as she shrugged, "I don't know about that. I found myself thinking about the past, though. The summers we spent at our Blue Ridge property and the things Max and I used to get into."

Becca's smile widened as she remembered, "Ah, yes. She was always a little hellion and you were her little shadow."

She snorted, "I don't think I was her shadow. I think I was just tagging along to make sure that whatever she got into didn't get out of hand. She used to have some real crazy ideas that thinking back make my hair curl at the thought. I've also realized that I've missed her these last three summers."

Becca nodded, "I know you have, Sweetie. My only interaction with Allie has been through video conference calls these past few years. I just don't understand how we became so distant. I think that's what's hitting me the hardest. We used to be so close and then to have her withdraw like she did, it hurt."

Lexa sat on the coffee table, saddened hearing her mother's confession, "Maybe life just got in the way, you know? I know she loved you and I'm pretty sure you know that, too."

She reached over and laid a hand on Lexa's knees, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Thank you, Lex. Yeah, I know she loved me in her own way. She was always more emotionally detached, but I know she loved me and I loved her. Our love for one another has never been in question, I just wish I knew what caused her to draw away from everyone."

Lexa's brow creased in confusion, "Are you saying that it wasn't only us she withdrew from? That doesn't make sense."

Becca sighed sadly and nodded, "They pulled back from their involvement with the clan three years ago. That's why you stopped seeing Max and Tori every summer. _Nomon_ never told me why, but I know that she wasn't happy with it."

"Well, we're not going to let Max fall into the cracks," she said determined. "She's a Woods."

Becca smiled, "Yes, she is and we'll make sure that she knows that."

Lexa nodded, "I should probably shower. Are you going to be okay, Mom?"

Becca nodded, "Yes, baby. The others should be up soon and when everyone's up and ready, we'll go have breakfast."

"Alright. I love you, Mom," she said as she stood up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you, too. Now, go. You're starting to smell."

Lexa chuckled, finished her water and headed back to her room. Anya was still asleep and she could only shake her head at her older sister. She grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom. She took a moment to take in the grandeur of the bathroom before she started the shower.

Undressing slowly to give the water the time to heat up, she pondered what her mother had told her. It seemed strange that her aunt would suddenly withdraw from the clan like she had. Testing the water, she found it to her liking and stepped under the hot water. As she began washing, she continued to think about it.

The only thing she could really remember is that Max was withdrawn. They had fun, but it wasn't at the same level as years past. Not only was she withdrawn, she also seemed angrier too. She seemed resentful towards her little sister when before she had made every effort to include Tori in their adventures. That last summer, Max tried to ditch the girl as many times as she could. They had gotten a lot of lectures when Tori had gone crying to their parents. Lexa was rightfully contrite, but the lectures just seemed to anger Max. When she tried to talk to Max about it, she'd brush it off and walk away. Honestly, it was the first summer that wasn't fun filled and exciting. She wondered if it all had something to do with Aunt Allie withdrawing from the clan.

The only way to find out some of the answers was to speak with Max and hope that she knew or that she was willing to share. She also wondered what Max was like now. It had been three years since they'd seen one another and many things could happen in that time. Stepping out of the shower and drying off, she thought about the changes that had occurred in her own life. The most obvious were the physical changes. No longer the pre-teen who was all limbs, she had grown into them and some feminine curves had developed. Body toned but not overly muscular from her constant involvement in cross country, soccer, and martial arts. She now stood at 5'7," having shot up in the last two years and now towering over her mom's modest 5'5." That was it for her physical appearance.

Beginning to dress, she thought about everything that had happened to her during their time apart and honestly, not much had happened. The usual hiccup of moving from middle school to high school until she had found her rhythm and she found herself pushing her academics as much as she did her athletics. Sophomore year was full of AP classes that challenged her mind as much as practice and training pushed her body. She could say that she was somewhat popular because of how well her soccer team did, especially after securing the state championship last year. She had started on the junior varsity team her freshman year, but halfway through the season the coaches had put her on varsity and starting nearly every game as center forward. This year she found herself co-captaining the team with her sister. They made an impressive team as strikers along with Echo and were nearly unstoppable.

As she braided her hair, unconsciously making braids in the _Trikru_ fashion, she thought back about what she remembered about Max. She knew that the girl was just as involved in martial arts as she and Anya were. Just as athletic and if she recalled had played softball. The one image she had of Max that stood out from all the others was seeing her sitting on their _Komfoni's_ back porch steps with a guitar in her lap and fingers strumming chords as she practiced.

She remembered how one summer she had watched Max practicing for hours trying to get some song perfect. Recognizing the song, she had started to beat out the rhythm and then they had fallen into some natural balance and the song came together, both their voices singing the lyrics softly. That one moment had set something on fire in Lexa and as soon as they had gotten home, she had begged her parents for a drum kit until she'd gotten one. She had practiced and played to her heart's content. From that summer on they would get together every summer and put on little performances for their families.

She sighed suddenly missing that connection and realized that she hadn't played since that fateful summer three years ago. It was like the loss of Max had taken her love of playing with her. Shaking the dismal thoughts out of her head, she headed back into their bedroom.

Anya was finally starting to move and Lexa sat down on her own bed watching her sister join the world of the living. When Anya opened her eyes and saw Lexa just sitting there silently, she squeaked in fear making Lexa laugh.

Throwing a pillow, Anya huffed, "What the hell, Lex? Sitting there like some creeper."

Calming down, she just shrugged, "I was wondering when you were going to finally grace us with your presence. You've slept most of the morning away."

Looking at the alarm clock and seeing that it was only a little after 8 a.m., she turned to glare at the girl, "It's barely 8, you little shit."

"And yet, I've already run my ten miles, showered, dressed, and braided my hair. Mom's already up and I'm sure Dad is too. You're slow."

"I'll show you slow," she growled and lunged at Lexa.

Lexa yelped and dove off her bed, laughing as she ran from the room with Anya chasing her. Anya tackled her on the couch and proceeded to tickle until she claimed, "uncle."

Satisfied, she got off Lexa and plopped on the opposite side of the couch to take the proper time to wake up. Neither girl noticed their parents who looked on bemused at their antics. As much as they were growing up in their eyes, it was heartwarming to them to see that there were still moments of childishness and fun.

"Girls," their father's booming voice startled them and they swung their heads in his direction, "if you're done, I'd like to head out to breakfast in an hour."

"I'm ready," Lexa said. "Anya on the other hand is going to need more than an hour."

"Hey," she scoffed and smacked Lexa with a pillow.

Lexa grabbed the pillow and tucked it behind her back as she smirked, "What? You take forever in the mornings, Ahn."

"You do," their mother agreed snickering at the look of indignation on her face.

"Wow," she said standing up. "I see how it is. I'll remember this when you're old and gray, Mom. I'll make sure that the old folks' home I put you in is horrible and incredibly boring."

"I'm sure that Lexa will come and rescue me," she replied back and smiling behind her coffee cup.

Before she had a chance to reply to that, her father interrupted, "Time's ticking, Anya."

"Yes, sir," she said and stuck her tongue out at Lexa who was looking smug.

Forty minutes later, they were headed out of the lobby and into the waiting car. The driver from last night meeting them politely.

As she climbed into the SUV, Lexa asked, "Are we going to be driven everywhere? It feels a little pretentious."

"We're Woods, squirt," Anya said as she buckled in. "Where ever we go, we go in style. It's better than dealing with the traffic head on."

"Very true," her father said. "And downtown San Antonio traffic is nothing to sneeze at. I'd rather keep a cool head than lose my temper."

"At least it's not New York or D.C., Lexa," her mother said as she looked back at the girl. "Those are always nightmares."

"Alright. Alright. You've proven your point. Better to let someone else deal with traffic than deal with it myself. Got it," she conceded.

They all shared a smile and then the driver pulled out of the hotel. It was a short drive to the restaurant. Apparently, her parents felt like taking in as much of the culture as they could and she found herself standing outside a restaurant called La Panaderia. Stepping inside she was inundated with the smells of fresh baked breads with sugary overtones combined with the smell of bacon. It smelled like Heaven and she was suddenly eager to eat especially after her run.

It seemed like the meal was over before it had even begun, but she couldn't find it in her to complain. The food was delicious and filling. They grabbed some extra to take with them to share with Mitchie and Max before they were piling back into the SUV.

Putting in her earbuds, Lexa looked out of her window as she watched downtown slowly pass and she was struck by the differences. They were in the heart of the city, but at the same time it didn't feel like it. There were still many areas that were open and color blossomed everywhere. Construction dominated most of the skyline, but she was okay with that because it told her that there was growth and that people wanted to be here. Tourists were out and about taking in the historical sights as well as the multitude of shopping opportunities. She kinda hoped that she'd have the time to explore the famous Riverwalk and Market Square.

They made it out of downtown and the city opened up more as she continued to stare out of the window. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts and Lexa was more than happy to let that be. Her mind wondered briefly to Clarke and how she was doing. Then she mentally shook herself about once more thinking about someone she didn't even know. How could one brief encounter over a freaking pen invade her mind so thoroughly, she thought to herself as she tried to find something to take her mind away from the beautiful blonde. It was frustrating how easily her mind slipped towards the girl. She just wished she knew what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

It took them forty-five minutes to reach their destination. The house was huge, a small mansion really. Situated on at least one and a half acres, the two-story modern home drew the eye. It was all sharp angles and flat surfaces. There was a long drive that led to the house that circled a fountain in the center. The yard was kept immaculate with manicured bushes the lined the drive. It screamed power and money and Lexa shivered at how impersonal it felt.

"I know it's almost noon," Anya said breaking the silence, "and a weekday, but I would think there would be more cars in the drive. You know, family coming together to console one another? I mean, Max did just lose her whole family…"

"So, why wouldn't Uncle Chris' family be here to console her," Lexa finished and feeling confused.

"Maybe they couldn't take the time off," her mother murmured.

"Are we sure that someone's home," Anya asked.

"Yes," her father said. "I spoke with Mitchie this morning before we headed out to breakfast. Mitchie and Max are both here plus a few of her friends."

"Then where are all the cars," Lexa asked quietly.

The driver pulled in front of the house and they all got out. Lexa stopped and stared up at the house and it sent a shiver down her spine. The house gave an aura of cold detachment and she wondered how people could live in such an environment.

The door opening drew her attention and she laid eyes on someone that didn't seem to fit the environment. The woman was short, maybe 5'4" with long dark brown hair with a slight wave that reached just past her shoulders. Curvaceous body, brown eyes, slightly round face, and dressed in denim shorts and a tank top.

"Mitchie," her father said sounding slightly unsure.

The woman smiled and it lit up her face, "Gustus, it's been years. Come in, please."

"It has," he replied and stepped up to give her a hug. "The last time we saw you, you were still in elementary school."

Her melodious laugh filled the hall as she hugged him back, "That sounds about right. It's good to see you."

"You, too."

He relinquished his hold and turned to introduce the rest of them, "You remember my wife, Becca. And these two I think you've only seen pictures of...Anya, our oldest. And Lexa, our youngest."

Mitchie stood for a moment frozen as she took in Becca and then seemed to shake herself before she opened her arms tentatively. Becca stepped into her and wrapped her arms around the younger woman lovingly.

"I can't believe how grown up you are," Becca said, smiling through her tears.

"The downside to time passing," Mitchie replied still getting over how similar Becca looked like Allie. "You'll have to forgive me, but I forgot that you and Allie are identical. Um, were."

"Nothing to forgive, Mitchie. I know it can be disconcerting especially since we haven't seen each other in ages."

Anya and Lexa stood back a little awkwardly not knowing what to do. They had never met Mitchie and didn't know how to respond to the woman. Mitchie seemed to understand and just gave them a soft smile though her eyes seemed to linger on Lexa.

"I'm fixing lunch in the kitchen," Mitchie said, giving one last odd glance at Lexa before turning to show them further into the house. "We can sit and talk in there."

"Is it just you," Becca asked as they walked and took in the house.

Mitchie nodded and then sighed sadly, "Um, yeah. Well, I mean, Max is here and a few of her friends, but they're out in her studio probably."

"Studio," Lexa asked, perking up at that.

"Oh, yes," she replied and they could hear the smile in her voice. "Half of the first floor of the guest house was converted into a sound stage-slash-studio for her. It's where she plays and writes her music. She's very talented and I couldn't be more proud of her."

They finally reached the kitchen and it looked as sterile as the rest of the house. The most expensive and top of the line appliances lined the space interspersed with frosted glass cabinets and marble countertops. It was like the house was made to intimidate any who entered.

They settled around the kitchen island, sitting on stools as Mitchie grabbed glasses and a pitcher of water. She poured them all something and then headed back to the stove where something delicious was bubbling happily away.

"Where is everyone, Mitchie? I expected Chris' mother here, at least," Becca asked as she took a sip of water.

Lexa watched as the woman seemed to deflate before turned around and leaning against the counter with her arms crossed and a scowl seemed to fight its way through the aura of sadness.

After a moment, Mitchie spoke, "You're not going to see them, Becca. Not until the memorial service."

"What?! Why," Anya asked startled.

Gustus gave her a glare, but Mitchie waved it off, "It's alright, Gus. The last, oh, four years or so haven't exactly been the best for Max. I'm not sure if you know this, but my family is very old fashioned and strict Roman Catholics. My mother is strict and rules the family with an iron grip. It's made them narrow minded and not open to those that don't fit their ideas of what's right or wrong."

Concerned, Becca asked, "What has that got to do with my niece?"

"Max came out as gay three years ago," Mitchie said. "When the family found out, they basically disowned her. Jamie and I are the only two who refuse to cut her off."

"Just because she likes girls," Anya said, suddenly feeling very angry. "That's bullshit!"

"Anya, language," Gustus reprimanded her, but felt his own anger rise. "And how did Allie and Chris handle that. I can't believe they would just stand by and let that happen."

Mitchie sighed heavily, "That's just it. They did and worse. About four years ago, they began focusing more on Tori and ignoring Max. I don't know all the details, but Chris found Max making out with a girl and lost it. The police and CPS were called and he was arrested. Long story short, Max moved out to the guest house and I moved in with her."

"So you're saying that my own sister threw her oldest daughter out of the house just for being gay," Becca said, disgust coating her voice.

"Allie was always a little emotionally detached when it came to Max," Mitchie said a little more quietly. "She was indifferent about the whole thing and only seemed worried about maintaining the perfect family image. Chris wanted nothing to do with Max, but Allie convinced him otherwise. Max would move out and into the guesthouse and would only interact with them when obligations demanded that the entire family be there. They would continue to support her financially until she turned eighteen. I became her caretaker and have been looking after her ever since."

"Why were we never told any of this," Gustus demanded.

Mitchie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Probably because Aunt Allie knew that we wouldn't have stood idly by and allowed them to treat Max like this," Anya said.

"You're right, we wouldn't have," Becca said, sighing heavily and rubbing her face. "How is Max with all of this, anyway?"

"Honestly," she asked and when Becca nodded, "It's almost like a weight's been lifted off her shoulders. She cried a little, but I think it was more about losing Tori than her parents. She loved her even though Tori wanted nothing to do with her."

Lexa had sat there silently listening to everything that Mitchie had told them and she was sickened by what Max had gone through. She couldn't understand how her own family could treat someone like that. It angered her and she wanted nothing more than to see the girl and make sure that she was truly alright.

"You said that Max should be in her studio," Lexa asked during a pause in the conversation.

Mitchie nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah. I'm sure that she'd love to see you. I know she's hated that she hasn't been able to see you these past summers."

"Why don't you go and see her, sweetie," her mom said. "We need to start talking about making the arrangements and I know that can be a little boring."

Lexa nodded and stood up, "I think we will. Um, how do we get there?"

Mitchie laughed and pointed out the window, "The house is just on the other side of the pool past that small rise. Trust me, you can't miss it and then just follow the sound of music. The back door is unlocked."

"Thanks," she said and tugged Anya out of stool. "Come on, An."

"But," she said, gesturing towards the adults.

"No buts. She'll want to see you too," Lexa said as they walked out of the back door.

Before the door closed, they heard Mitchie say, "My god, they look so much alike."

Lexa creased her brow in confusion wondering what she could have meant by that but settled her face as they walked around the pool. It was Olympic sized done in black tiles. There were lounge chairs and umbrellas spread around the concrete surface. There was even an outdoor grill and bar set up off to the side.

A path was laid out that led directly to the guesthouse. When they topped the small rise, they finally saw what they had expected at the main house. Cars were lining the drive that led to the guesthouse. It was a two story still done in modern tones, but there was a more friendly aura surrounding it. The path led directly to the back door which was a pair of French doors.

They entered and it was like stepping into a completely different environment. The French doors led directly into a full kitchen, but where the main kitchen seemed sterile, this one was lived in and had a lived-in feel to it. Dishes were stacked in the sink, food left out on the counters, and chairs and stools pushed haphazardly underneath tables. Colors adorned the walls in either paint or paintings as they walked further inside.

Music reached their ears and they followed the sound. It sounded familiar but Lexa couldn't quite place it. They finally came to a door that the music was coming out of. It was loud, but she had a feeling that as soon as the door was closed, it wouldn't be heard outside of it.

Stepping quietly inside, they stopped just on the other side as they took the room in. There were microphones and music stands interspersed throughout the room. Various musical instruments on stands. The walls were warm wood with windows that let in plenty of natural light. Couches lined some of the walls and she could see a separate room on the far side of the very large and open room.

In the middle were a group of teenagers. Every single one of them were playing an instrument, some with eyes closed as they lost themselves in the music. They each had headphones on their heads, but the music was able to be heard by the few people that were just sitting around.

The sound of the electric guitar drew her attention and her eyes landed on the back of the person playing it. The person was tall and muscular, wearing a gray tank and basketball shorts. Tanned with short black hair. Their head was bent slightly as their arm moved along the neck of the guitar. Somehow, Lexa knew that this was Max even though she couldn't make out their face since their back was to them.

They stood there listening and could tell that everyone there was good, the sultry voice of the crazy haired girl sang the few lyrics that were interspersed among the mostly instrumental song. It drew them in and Lexa leaned against the wall to enjoy it better.

The song finally came to an end and that's when they were finally noticed by the crazy haired girl. Lexa watched as the girl got the attention of the guitarist. The guitarist turned to look at them and then a wide smile spread across her face as she recognized them.

"Stick," the girl cried out, taking off the guitar and handing it over. "Oh my god!"

Lexa grimaced at the nickname, but stepped forward as Max came up to her, "Max, it's good to see you."

They hugged and then Max turned to Anya, still smiling, "Anya, looking good."

"You too, Max," she replied, hugging her. "When the hell did this all happen?"

Max shrugged, "Puberty. God, I've missed you two so much. I'm glad you're here."

"We've missed you, too. Are you going to introduce us or leave us all standing here awkwardly?"

Max laughed and turned to motion everyone else forward. The crazy haired girl stepped forward to stand close to Max and laid an arm around her shoulder, smiling.

"I don't know if you remember this one," Max said, wrapping an arm around the crazy haired girl's waist, "She was only able to come with me a couple of summers. This is Luna."

Anya's eyes widened in surprise but smiled, "No way is this little Luna, our water monster."

Luna laughed, her eyes crinkling, "Not so little anymore, Anya. It's good to see you. And you, Lexa."

Lexa smiled and nodded. The others joined in and Max introduced them, "And this is some of my _kru_. Brell," she pointed to a dark-haired girl who nodded. "Caris," a light-brown girl with her hair in braids that looked familiar. "Ilian," a dark-hair boy with his hair pulled back in a low hanging ponytail. "Terro," a boy with a closely shaved head. "And Artie," a boy with dark hair and tanned skin.

"Your _kru_," Anya asked, quirking an eyebrow at the term.

Max nodded, "Yes. Brell and Caris are _Sangedakru_. Ilian is _Trishanakru_. Terro's _Podakru_. Artie's _Trikru_. And Luna is _Floukru_. We all kind of found each other through school and once we realized that we were all from the clans, we struck an accord."

"Since Max is a Woods, she became our leader," Luna said, smiling at the girl who ducked her head slightly.

"That's great, Max," Lexa told her warmly. "I'm surprised that you've been able to find each other."

Max shrugged, "It just kinda happened. I'm not thrilled at being looked at as the leader, but I guess it comes with the territory. Are Aunt Becca and Uncle Gustus here, too?"

"Of course they are," Anya told her. "They're up at the main house. Hey, um, Mitchie told us and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you've had to go through that."

Max's face fell briefly before her smile came back, "It is what it is."

"_Tia_ Max," a little voice drew their attention and they all looked down to see a little girl in a sundress tugging Max's shorts.

Max bent down and picked the girl up, settling her on her hip, "Oh, how could I forget about _mi preciosa strikon_. Guys, this is Dove, Aunt Mitchie's daughter. Dove, these are my cousins, Anya and Lexa."

Dove ducked her head into Max's neck in bashfulness and loudly whispered, "She looks just like you, _Tia_ Max."

Max chuckled, "She does, does she? Well, her mama and my mother are identical twins. Do you know what that means, _strikon_?"

Dove shook her head and Luna answered, "It means that they look exactly alike, little Dove."

Lexa and Anya shared a confused look and that made Max laugh, "I guess you haven't gotten into genetics yet, huh? Well, without getting into everything, you and I, Lexa, share about half our genetic code. Genetically speaking, we're half-siblings."

"No shit," Anya said, looking at them surprised.

"Honest," she said, smirking slightly. "If you really want to get weird about the whole thing…"

"No, let's not," Luna interrupted her. "I've heard this whole thing before and I'm not about to let you devolve our conversation into the nerdy realm of bioengineering."

Max pouted, but then grinned, "Fine."

"Nerdy realm of bioengineering," Lexa asked feeling thoroughly confused.

"As much as she wants to deny it, she is her mother's daughter," Luna explained. "This girl is like a mad genius when it comes to _skrish_ like that. It's annoying, especially when she has the talent of the gods when it comes to music. That's where she should focus her life on."

"_Shof op_, Lu. I like music, yes. I can create some badass tracks and whatnot, but you know as well as I do, that making it in the music industry is difficult. You go to any of the music meccas in the country and throw a pebble, you're going to find someone who is still trying to make it big. I'm not going to fall into that trap," she argued.

"But you're so good," she whined. "You've already got a solid fanbase and over a million views on your YouTube page. Not to mention what's on your social feeds. You could make millions."

"I'm already a millionaire, Lu," she said already tired of the old argument.

"Wait, how are you already a millionaire," Anya asked.

Max's face darkened and Dove let out a small whimper because she had tightened her grip around the girl. She apologized and gave the girl a kiss on her head, "It's part of my agreement with my parents. They give me enough money to support myself financially and I pretend that they don't exist except when it's obligatory to show the world that we're the perfect family. I've got a little over a million in the bank because of it."

"What? They think shoving money at you will make it all better," she demanded hotly.

"It's better than being shoved around in Foster, Anya," she replied darkly. "That's where I was headed because they had cut us off from the clan and the Castillos disowned me once they found out."

"You could have called us," Lexa interjected, but was surprised when Max shook her head vehemently.

"I couldn't. It was in the agreement. No contact of any kind. Look, I can tell you guys everything, but not here and not without your parents present. The whole thing is long and complicated."

Lexa nodded, "Okay. Why don't we head over to the main house, then? I think your Aunt Mitchie was making lunch or something."

"Ooh, yes," Artigas chimed up happily. "I'm starving!"

"Not until you and Ilian clean the kitchen," Max said, looking over at him. "It's your turn and you guys left it a mess after breakfast."

"But Maaax," he began to whine.

"Don't start. You know the deal, Artigas," her voice suddenly steel.

He dropped his head and nodded in defeat, "_Sha_, Max. We'll clean it up."

"_Os_. And don't worry, we'll be sure to save you guys plenty to eat," she said, smiling at him to alleviate the mood. "Now, where's Rex?"

"Rex," Anya asked.

"My cat," she answered. "He's not allowed to be left alone in here. The last time it happened, I had to replace several strings on my stringed instruments and a snare, shredded music sheets, and a very smelly mess in a guitar case. I have learned my lesson."

"Well, what does he look like," Lexa asked as they began looking around.

It took a few moments, but Luna spotted the snow-white Bengal on a shelf directly above Anya and poked Max in her side to draw her attention. They both started snickering as they watched Rex wiggle his butt to launch himself at the girl's head. Max handed Dove to her and as unobtrusively as she could made her way over. Lexa looked at them confused and was about to say something when she was shushed. Max made it over just as Rex pounced and caught him in midair. Anya let out a shriek and scrambled out of the way making everyone in the room break out in laughter.

Cradling Rex to her chest and giving him kisses, she introduced him, "Anya, Lexa, meet Rex."

"What the hell, Max," Anya said, clutching her chest. "You've got a small leopard for a pet."

Max just chuckled and started ushering everyone out of the room, "Close, An. He's a Snow Lynx Bengal. Completely domesticated but highly energetic. He must have gotten bored and he usually goes after Luna's hair."

Luna fluffed her hair and huffed, "Hey, I can't help that my hair draws attention."

"You could if you ever decided to tame that mess," Max teased as she closed the door and locked it.

"You like it," she replied, smirking.

"I do until I find myself choking on it in the middle of the night."

"Wait…are you guys," Lexa looked at them confused.

"No," Luna replied. "I'm dating a guy named Derrick, but he's at school right now. Max and I grew up together and slept at each other's places constantly."

"Inseparable," Max said, smiling at the girl fondly. "She's my usual partner in crime and we're just really good friends."

"Yeah, some of the stuff they've pulled over the last year that I've known them would make your hair curl," Brell said.

"Whatevs, B," Max retorted. "You know you loved it when we put your ex's family car in their living room."

Brell laughed, "Yeah. Yeah, I did. Served him right for cheating on me, but did you have to weld the car together? They had to take out a wall to get it out. Made me feel bad for his parents."

Max and Luna looked at one another and then shrugged, "Well, he should have known not to mess with one of us."

"Wait, didn't you do something similar to Titus," Lexa asked recalling a faint memory.

"Um, maybe. No, I filled his office with ball pit balls after he lectured us about something to do with love and weakness."

"_Komfoni_ called Mom about that," Anya said, laughing. "She said that he nearly had a heart attack when he opened the door to his office and all of these colorful balls came falling out. How did you do that anyway?"

"Cut a hole in his ceiling and dumped them in," she answered. "Very time consuming and I got zero hours of sleep that night. Thank god for long plane rides."

"Titus? Isn't he the _Fleimkepa_," Caris asked.

"Yep," Lexa answered her, popping the 'p.' "He's a real stick in the mud and hates it when we veer away from tradition. I can't wait until that man retires."

"You and me both, Cuz," Max said, letting Rex down. They watched as he made his way over to the tree stand before Max pointed towards the kitchen.

Ilian and Artigas nodded and started cleaning it up as the rest of the group left. Luna had put Dove down and she took off like a rocket towards the main house, shrieking in laughter as Terro started to chase her.

"Why does she call you _Tia_," Lexa asked as they started walking side by side.

"It's just easier," she answered, shrugging. "I'm closer to Aunt Mitchie's age than I am to hers. We didn't want to confuse her, so we started referring to me as _Tia_ Max right off the bat. Since I helped raise her, we didn't want her to accidentally call me Mom or something like that and then get confused if Mitchie ever started dating someone."

"That's kinda smart thinking," she said and then quietly asked, "How are you really doing?"

"I'm okay," she replied after giving her a glance. "In the last three years, I've seen them maybe a handful of times. I mean, it sucks that they didn't want me in their lives and it hurt when I saw them all acting lovey dovey towards one another. Mother was always kinda distant, but that was just who she was. Father was always the one who was more involved when it came to watching my games and competitions. I probably miss Tori the most, but she was starting to act more and more like them and not wanting me in her life. I just gave in and focused more on making sure that I was happy and healthy. If I didn't have Aunt Mitchie or my _kru_, it would probably be a different story."

"At least you had that. Now, what is this about having your own YouTube page?"

Max chuckled and pulled out her phone and opening the app up. She opened up her playlist and showed it to Lexa, "I started DJing last year. It started off as doing favors for a couple of friends, but I became popular and started charging for my services. Now, on a good night, I can make about $150 to $200 an hour. I've even been asked to work at a couple of clubs that hold under 18 nights. It's a lot of fun and I enjoy it."

"DJ _Trikova_," she asked looking up at her.

Max shrugged and grinned, "Lu wanted me to go with _Wanheda_, but I shot it down saying that it was presumptuous of me to call myself that."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I agree with you. And you wear all of this every time?"

Max looked down at the picture on her phone and saw the costume that she always wore. It was a helmet that covered her entire head with the face to look more skeletal with glowing eyes. Her body was entirely covered in dark leathers and hid her gender.

"It's on purpose, Stick," she answered. "It's a stage persona, like a role I play. It helps me keep my two lives separate. So, if DJ _Trikova_ gets insanely popular, I still get to be Max. I use a voice modulator to disguise my voice and the clothes hide my gender."

"It seems like you've got a good idea about how to do this the right way," Lexa said as she continued to watch and listen. "You're pretty good, too. I wouldn't mind hiring you for a few of our parties."

Max grinned, "I'd give you the family discount if you do."

Lexa laughed and they finally entered the kitchen. Max stopped short seeing Becca standing there and for just a breath she thought she was looking at her mom, but it was quickly dispelled when the woman smiled and held out her arms for a hug. Max smiled and eagerly walked into her embrace. They hugged tightly and a few tears escaped their eyes. She had missed her aunt and when she looked over at the big guy that was her Uncle Gustus, more tears fell. She reached out an arm to him and he took the hint and hugged both women.

The room was silent as everyone watched the reunion. Even normally stoic Anya felt a tear fall down her face, but she quickly wiped it away before anyone saw it. Lexa saw the move but didn't say anything. When they finally pulled apart, Becca stood Max at arm's length to take the girl in and smiled at what she saw. She could see how Mitchie was surprised by Lexa's strong resemblance to Max, but she saw the differences immediately. Instead of chestnut brown hair and green eyes, she saw raven black hair and a mixture of blue and green in the girl's eyes. Max's face was more round instead of angular, but both girls had the straight nose and plump lips. Max had two dimples where Lexa had a slight beauty mark above her lip. They were of the same height, but where Lexa was lean and toned, Max was lean but more muscular.

"So, have I grown unrecognizable, Aunt Becca," Max teased with a slight smirk.

"No, I'd know you anywhere, _yongon_," Becca said softly. "You've just grown more beautiful."

Max ducked her head to hide the blush that covered her cheeks, "You're just saying that."

"She's not," Gustus said. "You are growing into a very beautiful woman, Max."

She nodded, "Thank you. I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you, too," Becca said, hugging her again. "But sit, you must be hungry by now."

At that moment, Max's stomach grumbled and she laughed, "I guess I am. I was up at 5 for my run and breakfast was a long time ago."

"You run," Lexa asked, feeling oddly excited.

Max nodded as she sat down and nodded again when Mitchie put a plate in front of her, "I do. I try and do ten miles every other day, but with this weather, I keep it to about five. Even at five in the morning, the humidity is killer. I can't wait until late October when it finally starts cooling down."

"Why every other day," Anya asked. "Squid here does ten miles a day."

"I have morning PT with the Raiders on my off days. Sometimes they run a good four miles and other times it's strength training."

"PT? Raiders," Gustus asked.

"Yeah. I'm in JROTC and the Raiders is the PT team. Um, Physical Fitness Training. During competitions they'll do different things to test physical fitness like running with a rucksack, obstacle course, fireman carry. Things like that. I'm also part of the Orienteering team. Those are the ones that use a map and have to navigate through the woods. Then there's softball. I'm still involved with that. I'm on varsity on all three teams," she said as she began to eat.

"That's impressive," Gustus said. "Why did you join the JROTC?"

"It's better than being stuck in P.E.," she answered. "And I was thinking of maybe joining the military when I'm done with high school, but I'm not a hundred percent on that. It's a good way to become more disciplined and teaches teamwork. I've noticed that I play softball a lot better since I've joined."

"What she's not telling you is that she's already been promoted to Staff Sergeant and is a squad leader," Mitchie said as she sat down. "She spends a lot of free time helping the first year cadets learn how to march and pass inspections. Last year, the softball coach pulled her from junior varsity to varsity and she started about half their games as pitcher."

"And your grades," Becca asked.

"4.0 GPA, Aunt Becca," she told her. "All AP classes, too. I actually had to argue with my counselor to get my teachers to send me work so that I don't fall behind. I would be at school right now if they hadn't pressured me into staying home until after the memorial service. Said that I needed the proper time to deal with the whole mess. Didn't believe me when I told them I was fine."

"Well, that's because they don't know the truth, sweetie," Mitchie said sympathetically.

"Um, Max," Gustus began cautiously seeing that they'd been given the opportunity to talk about what had happened, "Mitchie told us a bit about what's been going on and quite frankly your aunt and I are besides ourselves that they put you in such a predicament. But she wasn't very forthcoming on the details. Could you tell us, if you're comfortable enough to, that is?"

Max sighed and put her fork down. She shared a look with everyone at the table and they took the hint. They quietly got up, picking up their plates and glasses before putting them in the sink. The only one who stayed sitting was Luna and she reached over and took Max's hand giving it a gentle squeeze in support. Everyone filed out of the room, including Mitchie. The rest of the Woods took that as a sign to join Max and Luna at the table and all sat down.

Max gave them all a glance and then said, "I guess you could say that it really started when Tori was born. The pregnancy came as a bit of a shock, but Mother decided to keep the baby. I was two when Tori was born and I guess for the first two years, I didn't notice that they treated us differently. I started noticing things when I was four. How they were more affectionate towards her and would spend more time with her. It became more noticeable as we got older and especially when Tori started gymnastics and dance. I became resentful and I'm sure you noticed how I treated her that last summer we were together."

They nodded and Max looked over at Luna who gave her a comforting smile and another gentle squeeze of her hand before Max continued, "Well, before we even left for Virginia, things were starting to become strained. My parents wanted me to have 'normalizing' surgery before puberty hit, but I was dead set against it. They threatened to do it anyways and I countered that if they forced me, I would tell the doctors that they were abusing me and that I hadn't wanted the surgery. They backed off, but they never really gave up on trying to convince me."

"But _Nomon_ ordered them to let you decide and since it was coming down from _Heda_, they had to obey," Becca said.

Max nodded, "Right. It was one of the reasons why they cut us off from the clan after that summer. Father never really liked how much power the Woods have in how they ran the companies or so much sway in our family life. Mother was just indifferent but wanted to keep certain appearances in front of her investors, but things changed there too. I just don't know what or how. I just knew that I was suddenly not allowed to contact anyone or if I did, they monitored the conversations to keep it innocuous."

"And during our video conferences, they never divulged anything that would throw us onto a scent," Becca said mostly to herself.

"Anyway, school started and everything was fine for a couple of months. Then Father came home early and caught me making out with my girlfriend at the time," she said after taking a shaky breath. Luna squeezed her hand tightly and Max nodded at the unspoken words, "He became livid and started throwing things. The girl ran out, scared shitless and I never heard from her again. He was yelling and screaming, calling me a lot of horrible things and saying how I was a disgrace and an abomination and how no daughter of his was a dyke. I was just sitting there in shock because I'd never seen him so angry before. Then he picked me up and started shaking me, still yelling and screaming. I couldn't think. Could barely breathe. A small part of my brain wondered why my mother wasn't stopping him. When I didn't say anything, he hit me. And he kept hitting me. Sometimes with an open hand but sometimes it was with a fist. I think there were even some kicks, but I don't remember. I was on the verge of passing out when I finally snapped out of it and fought back. I got him into a sleeper hold and held on until he passed out. Tied him up and called the cops. And still that entire time, my mother stayed absent. I was laying there broken and bleeding and she was just not there."

"Oh my god," Lexa whispered, horrified that her cousin had been through something like that. Sickened that a family member had done that to blood.

"I would kill that bastard if he wasn't dead already," Gustus said, slamming his fist on the table and getting up to pace. "How dare he lay a hand on a child?! And his own blood! And Allie just let it happen?!"

"The rest of the night is rather a blur," Max said after taking a drink of water. "I woke up in the hospital and was told that my father tried to say that I attacked him, but my injuries told them otherwise. I had a security system in my room that they didn't know about and I pulled up the footage. So, the police had no choice but to arrest him and CPS was called in to investigate. The lawyers kept the whole thing out of the public and got it swept under the rug, so to speak. It was a whole mess, but what happened eventually was that I moved out for my own safety. They used the excuse that they didn't want to uproot the only place I knew as home as the reason why you weren't contacted. No one in the Castillo family wanted me once they found out I was gay because they saw that as a sin and an abomination. So, I moved into the guesthouse and convinced them to have Mitchie as my caretaker since the family had kicked her out because she got pregnant after a one night stand. We came up with a written agreement. They would continue to support me financially and provide top of the line healthcare, they would pay Mitchie a stipend and provide healthcare for her and Dove, and I would pretend to be part of a perfect family. That when necessary, I would go out with them to provide a united front and play the dutiful daughter. It was even in the agreement that I would wear a dress to at least two of those events."

"I can't believe he got away with it," Anya said, disgusted. "He should have been rotting away in jail for what he did to you. It was basically a hate crime and nothing happened to him."

Max shrugged, "It's what happened. He knew more powerful people than I did and I really didn't have anyone in my corner. The only two people that have helped me over the last few years has been Mitchie and Jamie. I had to go to therapy to deal with the nightmares and I used my music to work through it all. Like I was telling Lexa, I started DJing and getting paid to do it. I also started to teach music to those that wanted to learn. After last year, I decided that I was going to file for emancipation, so those jobs were going towards a down payment for a lawyer."

"Why not use the money your parents gave you," Anya asked.

"I didn't want them to know what I was planning in case they tried to block my attempt," she answered. "So, a separate account that only I had access to. I was one gig away from having the money before the accident happened."

"If you had become emancipated, what would have happened to all of that money you did have," she asked.

"The agreement was until I turned eighteen, Anya. It was a legally binding contract with no loopholes. Nothing in it said that I couldn't emancipate myself and not continue to receive the support."

"And I'm sure that you went over that contract with a fine-tooth comb," Gustus said.

Max nodded, "I did. I had to look up many of the legal terms, but I spoke with several law professors and had them clarify what I didn't understand. Since they didn't care if I came or went, it was easy enough to get the information I needed. Now, it's just a matter of what happens now. The contract is void since they're dead. I don't think I'll lose the money that I have, but I don't know if I'll still have a place to live once the wills are read. Everything is up in the air. I have no idea who the companies go to or our properties or even if someone becomes my guardian since I'm still a minor."

"Well, whatever happens, _ai yongon_," Gustus said, laying a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You'll have all of the support you need or could ever ask for. We're not going to let anything bad happen to you. _Ai swega klin_."

A relieved sigh parted her lips and she smiled up at him gratefully, "_Mochof_, Uncle Gustus. You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that."

He gave her shoulder another squeeze and then took his place at the table, "Now that we have that whole mess cleared up, we can focus on what happens now. I know that we're all angry at what Chris and Allie have done, but you can't beat a dead horse. What happened happened and now we move on."

"Well, I don't think _abuela_ will have a problem with the cremation and memorial service," Max said. "It's the ceremonial pyre that'll be the problem. I'm assuming that _Komfoni_ and Titus are coming down, right?"

"They should be here in a few days," Becca said. "We've already made some phone calls to the local fire department and law enforcement to make them aware of what's going to happen. We'll have to fill out permits and then rush them through. Gus and I will take care of that. We don't have a definitive head count on who will be accompanying _Nomon_, but anyone that comes can afford their own hotel rooms."

"We'll have to know soon so that we can get the proper sized place to hold the service," Lexa said. "Max, how many people do you think will show up?"

"Well, all the Castillos will be there. That's close to fifty," she said thinking. "The board members of both companies will probably be there and maybe some of the key personnel. My parents were fairly prominent in the city, so we can expect city officials and important people from some of the hospitals that they've worked with. Then there are those that you could call friends, we're probably looking at over two hundred people, at least."

"And the service itself," Becca asked.

Max made a face and replied, "_Abuela_ is going to insist on a Catholic mass and service. I'd ask for two separate services, but I don't want to drag it out any longer than necessary."

"What about afterwards," Anya asked.

Max shrugged, "Probably some kind of reception, maybe? I don't know. I think it might be best if the Castillos did their own thing and we do ours."

"That's not a bad idea," Becca said. "If you want, Gus and I can take care of everything. Deal with the crematorium, set up the memorial service, obits, and everything else."

"Could you," Max asked, a pleading look in her eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask for and you'll have to deal with _Abuela_ and the rest of them."

"Sweetheart," Becca said, leaning forward and taking her free hand in hers, "you're barely sixteen. You shouldn't have to be handling all of this on your own. It would be our honor to do it. She was my sister, after all."

Max nodded, swallowing thickly, "There's no one I would trust more than you guys. Thank you."

"We'll even speak on your behalf, _yongon_," Gustus said gruffly. "If you want us to."

"Yes, please. Um, to make things easier, you can stay here if you're okay with that. This house has more than enough rooms and I've got two guest rooms at my place."

"I think we'll take you up on that offer," Gus said smiling. "Now, why don't you head back over to your place and we'll get started on getting things ready. Mitchie's already given me the numbers of the hospital and a few funeral directors. We'll speak with Mrs. Castillo and see if she has any special requests and make sure that she understands that you will be involved in whatever capacity you're comfortable with. If she can't handle it then she and her family won't be allowed anywhere near the service or this house."

"Thank you, Uncle Gus," Max said, getting up and giving him a hug. "I'm so glad that y'all are here and helping me with this. I know _Tia_ Mitchie was starting to lose her sanity with all the things that needed to be done."

"We'll get it done and all you have to worry about is thanking everyone for their condolences."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she said, chuckling and making a face. "I'll make sure that I wear comfortable shoes and have plenty of hand sanitizer."

Everyone laughed and the four girls headed back to the guesthouse.

"What is up with this weather, Max," Anya said once they were halfway there and pulled her shirt away from her body. "I'm barely out the door and I'm already sweating."

Luna and Max laughed, "Be glad that it's not the middle of summer, An. We were in triple digits every day and the humidity levels were high. I think the only time I left the house while the sun was out was to go to the pool. Everything else was done either early morning or after 8 at night. It's not so bad right now. If you want, we can head into the pool in a bit. I've got spare suits that you can borrow."

"That sounds like heaven," Anya said, grimacing as she wiped sweat off her brow. "I miss Virginia."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it misses you too," she teased back.

"All done," Mitchie asked as they entered the house.

Max nodded, "Aunt Becca and Uncle Gus are going to handle the arrangements and stuff. They'll also be staying at the main house for the time being."

Mitchie smiled, relieved, "Thank god. I was getting a headache thinking about everything that needed to be done. I was also not looking forward to dealing with Mama. That woman intimidates the shit outta me."

"Me too," Max said, leaning against the counter. "She would have bullied her way to getting everything she wants and I would've been left out to dry. She won't be able to do that with them. Where's Dove?"

"Down for a nap and Rex is curled up beside her. The rest of your friends are in the rec room."

"Awesome. You can take off and do something for yourself, _Tia_. You've been stuck in the house since the accident."

"Trying to get rid of me, are you," she asked, smiling.

She scoffed, "As if I could get rid of you that easy. I just don't want to see you become an old lady before your time. You deserve to have some fun."

"You're right," she said sighing. "I'll go call some of my friends and see if they want to grab a coffee. You'll call if you need anything?"

Max nodded and gave her a hug, "Of course. Just don't stay out too late and don't forget to wrap the pickle."

Mitchie went to smack her on the back of her head but she ducked out of the way, laughing and exiting the kitchen quickly.

"Wrap the pickle," Anya asked Lexa as the followed Max.

Lexa could only shrug because she didn't get it either. Luna snickering answered them, "It means use protection. It's an old joke. When they'd go to Jim's, they would serve a spear of pickle as a garnish. Mitchie hates pickles, so, she would wrap the spear in a napkin to avoid looking at it. Max made a comment one time and it stuck."

Lexa giggled, "That makes sense in an odd way. Max was always good at coming up with things like that."

"Was? She still is," Luna told her. "Don't get me wrong, Max can be as serious and emotionally detached as her mother sometimes, but she knows how to have fun and is always open for it. Within reason, of course."

They entered the rec room and Lexa found herself stopped at the door. It was filled with music blaring over the sounds of some video game that was currently being played on one of the largest screens she had ever seen. There were also old arcade games, a pool table, dart games, foosball, air hockey, and a jukebox. Along one wall there was a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with movies. On the opposite side stood a wet bar that Max was currently behind.

"Are you serious," Anya asked as she walked over to Max.

Max looked over at her and grinned as she popped the cap off a bottle, "This has been declared _Trikru_ territory, An. Drinking age is thirteen. So, yes, I am very serious."

"But it's still early in the afternoon."

"And after having to retell my sorry tale, I need a drink. Don't worry, I'm only having one, maybe two."

"And Mitchie's okay with this?"

Max shrugged, "I keep the alcohol locked up so that Dove can't get into it. And she's used to it. The Castillos start learning how to tolerate alcohol at an early age, though it's usually Miller beer and tequila."

"This is unbelievable."

"_Monin ai hou, Onya_," she said with a smile.

Lexa came over finally and leaned against the bar as she continued to take in the room. She had to admit that she was just a bit jealous of Max. They didn't have nearly any of this at home nor did she seem to have as close knit a group of friends that Max appeared to have. For all the shit that her parents put her through, Max seemed to have a pretty healthy life. She watched with a small smile on her face as Max teased Anya and Luna. This was not what she was expecting when they pulled up to the house.

"Buy you a drink," a voice asked drawing her out of her reverie.

She snorted in amusement as she looked over to find her cousin staring at her curiously, "I'm good, thanks."

Max bobbed her head as she took a swig from her beer and then leaned on the counter as she continued to regard Lexa, "It's not what you were expecting, was it?"

Lexa shook her head, smile still on her face, "No. I tried to picture it, you know? Losing my entire family in one fell swoop and I couldn't do it. It was too painful to imagine my life without my parents and Anya in it."

Max nodded, "I can understand and appreciate that. But Lexa, I lost my family three years ago and I grieved back then. The only difference between then and now, is that the world is now aware of it."

Lexa sat there looking down at the counter as she thought about what the girl had said and the sad realization that it was the truth. Max had been beaten and then tossed out by her own family. Her blood. It suddenly seemed unfair that while she had been surrounded by the love of her parents, Max had been alone.

"I'm sorry," Lexa said, looking back up at Max.

Confused, she leaned more forward and asked, "What are you sorry about, Stick?"

She gestured randomly, "That you were left alone to deal with all of that. That people that were supposed to love you, didn't. That-"

Max reached out and laid a hand on her arm to stop her rambling and interjected, "I wasn't alone. I had _Tia_ Mitchie and Luna. They were a big part in my recovery. I may not have had a choice in the family I was born into, Lexa, but the people I have surrounded myself with _are_ my family. I _am_ loved and I love them. And I know that I deserve it. So, don't be sorry for me and don't beat yourself over it. It's not your fault that you didn't know. It's not your parents' fault. The fault lies solely with mine. Be okay with that."

Lexa smiled at her, "You're incredible. Do you realize that?"

Max grinned and shoved her arm away, "_Shof op_! Now, you're just getting mushy. You've been given a mini vacation, so what do you want to do?"

Lexa looked around the room and her eyes lighted on the pool table. She turned to Max and gave her a sly grin, "How good are you at pool?"

Max finished off her beer and tossed it in the recyclable bin and returned her grin, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should find out?"

"Maybe we should," she said, getting up and heading over with Max following. "I still have to get you back for that ping pong game."

Max laughed as she began racking, "Just let it go, Stick. Let it go."

"Never," she laughed and chalked up her cue. "You're going down, Max."

"In your dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days went by like that. Lexa and Anya got to know Max's _kru_ better as they spent their days hanging out. The group changed daily except for Luna. She stayed by Max's side much to the disgruntlement of her boyfriend, Derrick. Max even convinced Lexa to pick up the drumsticks and jam out with the rest of the band. The days were filled with laughter but none of them forgot the reason why they were all together again.

The afternoon sun glinted on the ripples of water as the girls lounged around the pool getting that late summer tan when the back doors of the main house opened up. The sound of a velvety voice drew the girls' attention and they sat up as soon as they realized who was coming out.

"_Komfoni_," Lexa cried out and lunged out of her seat to greet the older woman.

Anya and Max got up, no less as enthusiastically to greet their grandmother, but Max hung back slightly. Unsure of the reception she would get. It had been three years since she had last seen the woman or had even talked to her and she was slightly nervous.

"Granddaughters," the old woman yelled out, smiling widely as she embraced the two girls. "It's only been a month and it seems that you have grown so much."

The girls laughed and then Max walked up hesitantly, "_Komfoni_, thank you for coming."

"Is that any way to greet your _Komfoni_," the woman chided. "I thought I taught you better than that. Come here, child."

Max let out a choked sob and fell into her grandmother's embrace. She couldn't stop the tears that fell as the comforting aura of her grandmother surrounded her. Nor the gasps of air as she inhaled the pine forest scent that always seemed to permeate the air around her.

_Komfoni_ made soothing sounds as she rubbed the girl's back. Tears of her own escaped her eyes as she held onto her granddaughter while cursing her own child for denying her own flesh and blood.

When the tears subsided, Max pulled back a little to search her eyes and all she could see was love and understanding. It almost sent her into another round of tears, but the sound of distant voices drew her attention and she realized that they weren't alone.

"_Komfoni_, did you bring the entire clan with you," she teased.

She chuckled and they turned to see the rest of the crowd that had stood back as grandmother and granddaughter were reunited, "Of course not, _goufa_. They're just as loud as one."

"Now, now, _Nomon_, is that any way to speak of your children," an older man with short dark hair and a goatee stepped forward with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Bah," she answered. "haven't you ever heard that saying about children and silence?"

"And haven't you ever heard that silence when children are involved usually means trouble," he countered and then turned to Max, "It is good to see you, niece."

"Uncle Silas," Max said and nodded her head in greeting. "You haven't changed a bit."

"But you, my dear child, have. Let me have a look at you."

She stepped reluctantly out of her grandmother's arms and hugged the man. He held her at arm's length and gazed at her lovingly, "You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Max. And let me be the first to tell you of how proud I am of you."

Max looked at him confused, "You're proud of me?"

He nodded, smiling, "Thanks to your social media, I've been able to keep track of some of your accomplishments and I must say, your music gets these old bones moving."

She felt herself blush, "Thank you, Uncle Silas. But how did you even find out about that?"

He chuckled, "You can thank your friend Luna. Well, her mother really. We're old friends and talk regularly."

"Ah. Wait? When you say old friends, do you mean _old friends_," she asked.

He feigned offense, "A boy never kisses and tells."

Max laughed and shook her head, "Oh, yes they do. I swear I don't know who's the bigger gossip, boys or girls."

He gave her a quick hug and then turned to face the rest of the group, "Well, come, let's reacquaint you with the rest of the family. Lots of catching up to do and little time do it."

"Alright, Uncle Silas," she said and willingly left with him.

There were many hugs and tears as she found herself surrounded by her family. Glad that they held no animosity towards her from her abrupt departure from their lives. By the time it was all over and food was beginning to cook after several of her aunts and uncles took over the kitchen, she was exhausted. She had ducked back out of the house and sat in a far corner of the pool, letting the cool water ease the tension out of her body.

She had closed her eyes to soak up the late afternoon sun and didn't hear anyone approach until the scrape of a chair brought her attention back on the present. She looked over her shoulder and saw her grandmother looking down at her with seriousness. She sighed and heaved herself out of the pool to sit next to her.

"They told you," she said without preamble.

The old woman nodded slowly, "They did. I am very disappointed in my daughter and disgusted by that man she decided to marry."

Max smiled wanly, "I think that's the general consensus of everyone here, _Komfoni_. It took me a while, but I know that I'm not to blame for what happened. I don't understand how my mother could just stand by and let it happen, but I know that I'll never find out. I'm still learning to be okay with that."

"Allie was always an odd one," she said slowly. "Reserved, detached. She was interested in how the mind worked and couldn't seem to grasp the concept of emotions. She saw them as a waste of time and only got in the way of doing things. When she brought Chris home for the first time, that was the first time we saw her openly displaying emotions. She laughed and smiled and we thought that Chris was good for her."

"Which was why you approved of their marriage."

She nodded, "Becca and Allie were already becoming successful with their company. Already millionaires and helping thousands of lives. It was a time for growth and it seemed natural to start a second company and allow their two passions to develop more fully separately. A growing opportunity for both girls since they had been inseparable nearly all their lives. They were young and married to men who loved them. A few years down the line, Becca decided she was ready to start a family. It seemed natural that Allie would feel the same way, but neither girl wanted to carry. Thanks to a surrogate, nine months later both you and Lexa were born. It was a joyous time, but I did notice things. I noticed the disappointment once the blood tests came back. I noticed that their interactions with you seemed almost forced, but Allie was determined. She was determined to have a family just like Becca. They talked about the surgery. About making you a 'normal' girl and I couldn't believe it. They had been given a perfectly healthy and happy child and yet it wasn't enough. So, I put my foot down and laid down the law. Since it was your body, it was up to you to decide when you were old enough. Chris was not happy and tried to argue, but Allie shut his arguments down. The word had come from her _Heda_ and as such, she would not disobey."

"I knew that," Max said sighing. "Before that last summer, they argued. He hated that even after all those years, you still had such a huge influence on our family. He wanted to be that influence because that was how he was raised. That the man provided and was the ultimate authority in the family. Not a woman that lived thousands of miles away that we saw only one month out of a year. That's when they started pressuring me to have the surgery. Pointing out medical issues that I may or may not develop as the reasoning. I had grown to accept that I was different from other girls and I wasn't ashamed. But I could tell that they were. Or at least, he was. So, I told them no and that as long as I checked in with my doctor and was healthy my answer would always be no."

"Then you came back from your summer with me."

Max nodded, "I know it was a shock to find out the way he did, but I never in a million years thought he would react that…violently. Thinking back, I'm not sure that he would have stopped or that my mother would've come out from wherever she was and stopped it. It was a wake-up call for me and I realized that all the little things I had brushed off as just them being them were signs of a more deeply rooted problem. I don't know if it was because I was born different or if it was the surrogacy, but they never bonded with me the way they did with Tori. While I was in the hospital, I realized that they never truly loved me. That they only had me because Aunt Becca wanted a child and mother couldn't let her one-up her. I know you want to say that they loved me in their own way and maybe they did, but it wasn't enough to stop the hate and indifference they showed me. I told Lexa on the first day she got here that I lost my family three years ago and it's the harsh truth. I lost them the moment charges were dropped and he was allowed to return home. The moment my mother offered a contract that effectively kicked me out of their home and their lives. The moment that we signed it and had it notarized. I grieved then and I've moved on from it. This accident is…I don't know what this accident is, honestly."

The sat there silently for a long moment as her grandmother absorbed her words. As she had listened, she realized that her granddaughter was stronger than she could have ever imagined. To come from such an unloving environment that had tried to do it's worst and still found the strength and determination to stand with her head high and say no. It spoke volumes and she knew that when the time came, she would take her place among their people and serve them with the same.

"Max," she said into the quiet, reaching out and grasping the girl's hand, "as much as it saddens me to have lost a daughter and a granddaughter in such a tragic event, it makes this old heart happy to know that you are still you. Your friends have been regaling us with your exploits."

Max dropped her head in embarrassment and shook it slightly, "Figures. They love to talk about me. I've tried to get them to stop, but they just won't quit."

_Komfoni_ chuckled, "They are proud of you, granddaughter. Let them have their time. You have a good group surrounding you and they would go the ends of the earth for you."

"As would I, _Komfoni_," she said, looking back up at her.

She clapped her hands and a sudden gleam in her eye as she eyed her granddaughter carefully, "Now tell me, how are your grades? Are you doing well? Enjoying your classes?"

Max laughed heartily, "My grades are well, _Komfoni_. I have a 4.0 and I've been staying out of trouble. They have magnet programs here and I got into their Fine Arts program specializing in musical composition and creative writing. They also have a STEM program at the school, so I'm able to take classes that pertain to that as well. The classes are challenging, but not overwhelmingly so and yes, I'm enjoying them."

The old woman smiled, "That is good to hear, child. And you're still playing softball?"

"Yes. I'm on the varsity team, but practice won't start until after the new year, so I'm part of the JROTC Raiders team to stay in shape. I made squad leader at the beginning of the year and was promoted to Staff Sergeant. All in all, the year is looking good for only being a month in."

"Anybody special in your life," she asked giving the girl a casual wink.

Max sighed and shook her head, "No, _Komfoni_. No one special besides Luna."

"What's the story there? You two seem awfully close to just be friends."

Max smiled, "She has a boyfriend, _Komfoni_. There were some instances of something happening but we realized that we make better friends than we do anything romantically. We're just really close since we grew up together. You should remember her from the couple of times she came with us to the property when we were younger. That hair hasn't gotten any tamer."

She smiled as her memories provided the ones she needed, "Ah, yes. Now, I remember. She spent nearly the entire month in the lake and had to be dragged out kicking and screaming most days."

"That's the one. She would still rather spend her days out on the water than on land. We were planning one more trip out to Canyon Lake before the season finally turned, but that's up in the air now."

_Komfoni_ nodded sagely, "You know that whatever happens your clan and family are firmly behind you."

Max nodded, "I know. And I am eternally grateful for it. Finding my _kru_ helped keep the traditions alive for me no matter how much my parents wanted me to throw it away. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I am not going to throw it all away."

She nodded with certainty, "Good. Now, I think we should head inside and let the family pamper you a little before they steal little Dove."

Her eyes widened in horror, "Oh no, no. _Tia_ Mitchie will kill me if we corrupt her anymore than I already have."

"Corrupt," she asked standing up. "And how have you been corrupting that little angel?"

"Oh, don't let that façade fool you, _Komfoni_. She isn't as innocent as she pretends to be. She may only be three, but she's a little _kripa_," she said as she stood up and began walking to the main house.

"Well, I guess it takes one to know one," _Komfoni_ smirked at the look Max threw over her shoulder.

And then Max grinned and shook her head, "I can't argue with that, _Komfoni_. But don't we all have a little demon in us. Keeps life interesting."

_Komfoni_ laughed and strolled after the girl. Happy to have her granddaughter back in her life. Maybe now, they could all begin to heal.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa blinked slowly awake; her brain momentarily confused as to her current location. Then the memories surfaced and she blearily realized that she was in a guest room of Max's home. The room was nothing but shadows and moonlight. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and noted that it was close to 3 in the morning. She put it back and flopped back, sighing as she tried to figure out why she was awake.

The house was silent as she trained her ears to catch the littlest sound, but she could not find what had woken her from her slumber. At the same time, she realized that she was thirsty and cursed herself for not bringing water with her before she went to bed.

Sighing more loudly, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until she slackened her thirst. Grumbling, she threw the covers back and her body shivered slightly at being fully exposed to the cold airconditioned air. Steeling herself, she got up and headed for the stairs that would eventually lead her to the kitchen.

When she turned the last corner, she saw soft light illuminating the kitchen. It looked like she wasn't the only one awake and she was finding herself curious as to who it could be. She passed the threshold and she came face to face with Max sitting at the kitchen table with papers spread across the table, her face illuminated harshly by the light of a laptop. She was completely pulled into what she was looking at with her face pulled into a look of concentration and the only movement coming from her hand that currently held a mouse as she moved it across the surface. What gave her complete pause besides seeing her cousin concentrating so seriously was seeing her cat sprawled from the top of her head and down her back. It was so odd; she tilted her head as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

"I've tried to get him to quit but he just gets right back up there," Max's soft Southern drawl broke through the silence and made her jump slightly.

"Oh," was the only thing she could think to say as she finally became unstuck and made her way further into the kitchen.

Max sighed and with some careful movements got Rex off her head and pushed away from the table slightly to allow him her lap. She started petting him and he began to purr as she watched Lexa walk over to the fridge and pull out a water bottle.

Lexa leaned against the counter as she opened the water bottle and took a sip. Looking over at her cousin, she saw that the girl was watching her curiously, "Couldn't sleep?"

Max shrugged, "Mind wouldn't shut off, so I thought I'd put it to use."

Walking over to her, curious, "What are you working on?"

She turned to look at her laptop, "Just some coursework so that I don't fall behind. The classes are intense and missing one or two days usually causes people to have a hard time catching up. I've already missed a week and we're four weeks in. I don't want to find myself scrambling to play catchup."

Lexa nodded, "I get it. I know that I'm going to have a ton of work when I get back to school and I'm not looking forward to spending all of my free time studying."

Max made a noncommittal noise as her eyes scanned the screen. Lexa watched her a moment and something in her told her that wasn't all that was bothering the girl. So, feeling slightly brave, she said, "That's not all of it, is it?"

Max looked over at her surprised and then a smirk appeared and she shook her head, "No. It's not."

Returning the smirk, "You're nervous about the memorial service."

Touching the tip of her nose to say that she got it, "I'm not so worried about all the people that are going to be there. I've had to play the polite daughter at enough galas and dinners to endure the small talk. Not to mention that I'm not worried about being in a room full of money and power. I'm used to it. It's the Castillos."

She tilted her head as concern filled her, she said, "You're afraid that they might start something or say something completely inappropriate."

She nodded, "We're talking blue collar people who live low middle class to poor. Very religious and close minded. And led by my _abuela_. A woman not afraid to hit you with whatever's in her hand if she thinks you're committing some wrong. They are not going to know how to be around people who sneeze hundred dollar bills and could care less if they use God's name in vain."

Lexa couldn't help the snort that escaped and she shook her head at the image that Max described, "Well, you won't have to worry about it too much. Mom and Dad hired plenty of security for the service and reception. And you know that some of the people will have their own with them. They're not going to let anything happen that'll send the wrong impression to the masses."

Max leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, "I hope so. I hate that I have to pretend to be the dutiful daughter mourning the loss of her family. The sole heiress to two multibillionaire companies who had her entire family wiped out by tragedy. Fuck, I'm already trending on Twitter."

"What?! Seriously," she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yep. Along with the fate of the companies and whether or not I'll become the youngest CEO to commandeer two companies."

"Do you want the companies?"

Max shrugged, "It was what I born to do. Take over one of the companies while Tori took the other one. Well, Tori was probably supposed to marry the future CEO of a company, but I was always supposed to have one. Whether that will still be true after the wills are read is yet to be seen."

"That's not answering the question, Max. Do you even want them," she said, leaning forward.

"Yes. This isn't just my parents' legacy. This is a Woods and _Trikru_ legacy. I have a responsibility not only to our family but to the hundreds that we employ. I fully appreciate the commitment to help people. To make their lives better and safer. I would be remiss to pass the buck to someone who doesn't hold to our values and morals. It'd be like turning my back to everything that _Komfoni_ taught us."

Leaning back, she regarded the other girl as she turned her attention back to her laptop and the look of concentration formed back on her face. She was once more amazed by her cousin. Even after everything that had been done, she still wanted to be involved in what her parents had built and spent hours into making them a success.

"When are the wills supposed to be read," she asked after a while.

"The day after the service," Max answered without looking up. "Nine a.m. sharp. The lawyers have already contacted everyone that will be receiving something. Aunt Becca, Uncle Gustus and _Komfoni_ are coming with me as support and to offer advice if need be."

"Are you worried about it?"

Max sighed and closed her laptop, "Yes and no. It's not just the executor of the will that will be there. The corporate lawyers are going to be there as well. So, not only do I have to worry about who my legal guardian will be, I also have to worry about whether or not my parents tried to screw around with the company contracts."

Lexa looked confused and voiced her question, "What do you mean?"

Max gave her a small smile, "Ah, that's right. You haven't been around when I've talked with your parents, _Komfoni_, and Uncle Silas. We've been having little planning sessions trying to figure out if my parents have tried to make any changes to the companies' mission statements. If they did, it's in direct violation of the contracts they signed when the companies were started up."

"Okay, now I'm even more confused," Lexa said, furrowing her brow.

Sighing, she leaned forward a little, "Okay. Let's see if I can fix that. Do you remember that our parents' companies are part of a bigger company?" She waited until Lexa nodded and then said, "Right. _Kongeda_ Corp. is the main company. Woods Inc, _Trigeda_ Engineering, _Praimfaya_ Technologies, and Castillo Securities are owned by _Kongeda_. In order for these companies to exist, they each had to sign a contract that basically said everything that came out needed to help people in some way. People in general and not just those that already had the means."

"You mean the rich and the powerful."

Max nodded, "Right. What's also in those contracts is that no one outside the Woods family or approved by them could run the companies. Meaning, anyone not _Trikru_ or allied with the clan. These are the two main points in the contracts and _Komfoni_ and Uncle Silas have had decades to make sure that there are no loopholes to get around them."

"And if those points are brought into question?"

"If the companies are doing something that doesn't follow the mission statement of _Kongeda_, heavy fines, seizure of property, investigations, frozen assets and so on. It would ruin the company and any one involved. If there's any documentation that tries to override the original contract, it could be a long legal battle which would make the company suffer with profit loss or worse."

"Okay, I get it now, but what is happening in your planning sessions?"

"We're thinking that it may be possible that my parents have started doing things within the companies that violate the contracts. Before I was kicked out, I noticed that they were acting stranger than normal. Going to more meetings or taking longer business trips. And they stopped talking about work in front of me and Tori. It used to be that Mother and I would spend several hours talking about the various projects that were going on because she knew that I was interested in bioengineering. That stopped quite suddenly. Then they completely blocked out any involvement with our family and the clan. Only speaking to someone when necessary and those conversations usually left your mom with an odd taste."

"And since you've been kicked out?"

"From what I could tell, it was much the same. When I had to attend a dinner or gala, they watched me like a hawk and spoke for me when someone would try to engage me in a conversation. I only thought they were trying to prevent me from letting out our little secret but looking back everything's more suspect. I don't think they were preventing me from talking, I think they were making sure that no one said anything to me that could shed light on what they were doing."

Leaning back stunned, Lexa said, "It sounds like you have a potential clusterfuck on your hands, Max."

Giving Rex a final scratch on his head, she set him down and stood up to stretch, "Pretty much, cuz. Which reminds me, I gotta make sure something is set up."

Standing up and following Max curiously, "And what is that?"

Max looked over her shoulder and grinned, "In case there's a clusterfuck waiting for us, I set something up that'll prevent any loss of data or money."

Lexa was led down a hallway she'd never been down before and they came to a locked door. Unlocking it, Max made a sweeping gesture and she stepped tentatively inside.

She was stunned to see a lab, "You have a lab. A very huge lab."

Max chuckled as she followed Lexa in and headed over to a bank of monitors, "You know that I'm interested in bioengineering, Stick. I come in here to work on my ideas. It's set up so that if anything happens, I'm not blowing up the house."

"Okay, damn. Anyway, what's this set up?"

"Once we realized that there's a possibility that they could be doing some bad shit, I came up with the idea of freezing the companies."

"Huh?"

Max laughed, "Essentially, everything is locked down. The company servers can't be accessed. Funds are frozen. Anything that is the property of the companies cannot be accessed. Not even remotely. No one can get in, including the CEO or acting CEO."

"Which means that the only evidence would be physical. How do you keep those from being tampered with?"

"As I said, _property_ of the companies can't be accessed. That means the buildings and labs, too."

"Oh, and how will this be done?"

"Alright, so, this past summer I went to a STEM summer camp. Learned lots of new things and meeting some pretty cool people. I figured that if my mother wasn't going to give me her company, I'd start my own once I was old enough and back into contact with Uncle Silas."

"Smart."

Smiling, "Yep. And if I was going to do that, I needed to start making my own connections and who better to start with then some of the brightest minds of our generation. I met and became friends with this one guy. A real sweetheart, but he is fucking brilliant when it comes to computer code. I caught him hacking into random companies just to see if he could. Instead of turning him in, we struck up a friendship and partnered up on a lot of the activities. One of the scenarios that we had to deal with was that an employee was suspected of corporate espionage, but there was no physical proof. How would you go about proving it? And how would you keep them from destroying the evidence?"

"The obvious answer would be to stop them from accessing where the information is stored."

"Exactly. So, we created this program that would do exactly that and we made it so that it was as extremely hard to hack into as we could make it. The organizers of the camp were stunned by what we did and tried to claim proprietorship over the program, but I threw out who I was and now I own the program."

"And now you're going to use this program to what? Make sure that nothing is lost when word spreads on who becomes the CEO?"

"Pretty much," she said as she began clicking a few keys. "What time's the service?"

"1 p.m."

"Great, the clock is still on time. Since the employees have the day off and the buildings should be empty of everyone except security, it'll shut down the companies at that time. Security will be sent an automated message to remove themselves and an email will be sent to the employees saying that the companies are on lockdown until further notice."

"Did you hack into your parents' companies, Max?"

"Nope. Another aspect of the start up contracts. Uncle Silas as head CEO has ultimate admin authority and can access any of our companies' servers. I used his access code, with his permission, to plant the program. That way, no one is the wiser. The lockdown can only end by entering his code and password."

"Damn, that's brilliant," she said awed.

Max gave her a huge grin and then punctuated it with a yawn, "I love being a genius sometimes. Even better when I can make sure that our family isn't screwed over."

Lexa yawned too, "I am so glad you're on our side. And now, I think we can both get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she said, standing up. "We have the service, reception, ceremonial pyre, and _Komfoni_ has something planned for after that. I'm exhausted just thinking about it."

Lexa chuckled, "Yeah, me too. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

They left the room, locking the door behind them and having the need to have the last word, Lexa said, "I can't believe you have your own lab and, in your house, no less."

"What can I say, I like to keep myself busy," she replied.

"I think you need to get laid," she joked.

Max just laughed and they said goodnight to one another before closing the doors to their respective rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

Six hours later found Max stepping out of her shower clean and mentally preparing herself for the day ahead. She stepped in front of her mirror as she dried herself off and wiped the condensation from it. She took a moment to regard herself and tried to imagine what people saw when they looked at her.

Raven black hair cut short on the sides but long enough on the top to show a slight natural wave. A slightly round face with prominent cheekbones that betrayed her _Trikru_ heritage. Dimples that appeared when she smiled genuinely. Plump lips with a bottom lip that begged to be tugged according to Luna. Naturally perfectly arched eyebrows that resided over her most dominating feature, her eyes. They were a mixture of blue and green and would change colors depending on her mood. Currently they were a seafoam green revealing a sense of calm that she wasn't sure she was feeling.

Moving from her face, her eyes traveled down her neck to her muscular upper body. She wasn't overly muscular, but they were well defined and didn't take away from her femininity. Broad shoulders that led to slim hips. Average sized breasts, defined abs, and a v-line that accentuated her slim hips. Below her waist, a small but firm ass and muscular legs.

She knew that she was attractive. A healthy mixture of _Trikru_ and Hispanic heritage. Her carriage showed strength and confidence, yet she had an easy manner. Quick to smile and laugh but could be as stoic and commanding as her warrior ancestors. Even standing naked in front of the mirror, her body didn't betray any vulnerabilities.

She would need that today. She needed to show strength while at the same time a small amount of grief. Even if she didn't feel an ounce of loss, she needed to appear saddened that they were no longer alive. Words spoken to be taken with a grain of salt or roll off her shoulders as if they didn't affect her.

She sighed and finished with the bathroom. She just wanted the day to be over already and sitting in front of a fire with a cold beer in her hand and her friends and family close by. She hated pomp and circumstance, but it was what was necessary. Her parents had a sphere of influence that spread across the globe and many of those people would be present today. Speaking with gilded tongues and false condolences. Pretentious and arrogant adults who thought that she wouldn't understand the words not spoken. People could be so stupid sometimes.

Dressing in a sports bra and compression shorts, she headed out of her bathroom and towards her closet. Her outfit for the day already hanging on the side of her closet door. Black dress pants that hugged her legs, white undershirt, and a black dress shirt that would have the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows. Creases pressed, leather belt with a polished buckle. Her most comfortable dress shoes would finish her outfit.

She stood in front of her dresser mirror as she put her watch on and she couldn't help the smirk that crossed her features. With her tanned and blemish-free complexion paired with the black ensemble, she looked good. Damn good.

Putting her wallet in her back pocket, she gave herself one last look over and then headed out of her house to make her way to the main house where everyone was waiting for her.

Entering the kitchen, she was greeted with whistles and catcalls. Laughing, she spun around on the balls of her feet before she headed over to where her grandmother was sitting. She leaned down and gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning, _Komfoni_," she said, sweetly.

"_Sonop, ai sheidsora_," she replied. "Did you finally sleep?"

"_Sha, Komfoni_. And everything is set up to go off on time. I checked on it before I finally went to sleep," she replied, sitting down next to her.

_Komfoni_ nodded and gave her a pat on her knee, "_Os. Os._ We are all worried about what your parents have been up to and it is good that you are being proactive about it. You remembered your lessons well."

Max chuckled, "They are not easily forgotten, grandmother." Then leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Though I would like to forget some of Titus' lessons."

She laughed and nodded in agreement. Soon others had joined them at the kitchen table, while the rest had spread to the larger dining room to eat a light brunch. The conversations were kept light and free flowing in order to keep Max's mind at ease and she found herself grateful.

Looking at those around the table she couldn't be happier with the people who surrounded her. Though the three years she had been forced away weighed heavy on her mind, her family was still her family and they loved and supported her. She had her _kru_, who had showed up in full mass in their support of her, and she had her true family. She couldn't be happier.

Brunch done and last minute wardrobe checks and clean ups, it was finally time to head to the church the service would be held at. Max picked up Dove and settled her on her hip as the group made their way out the front door.

"Woah," Dove said as she saw the fleet of limos that were waiting for them. "Dat's a lot of vrooms."

Max chuckled, "That sure is, little Dove. Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh. Which one is ours," she asked eagerly.

"The very first one, little Dove. It's gonna be you, me, mommy, and _Komfoni_. Is that okay?"

"Yep. I like your _Komfoni_. She makes me laugh."

"She does, does she? Well, she makes me laugh, too," she replied and put the girl down so that she could get into the limo.

The four of them settled in the back of the limo and waited for everyone to get into their respective rides. When each limo was ready, they radioed the lead one (theirs) and the drive to the church began.

During the ride, Mitchie was on her phone texting for a bit and then looked over at Max, "Jamie says that the mass is boring and wishing that he had skipped like I did."

Max chuckled and shook her head, "He knows that he didn't have to attend. Did he mention anything else?"

"Mother is keeping everyone's attention on her with her crying. He said that she's laying it on thick."

Rolling her eyes, "Typical. She's so dramatic. I take it that the entire family showed up?"

Mitchie nodded, "And then some. He guessed that there's close to a hundred people attending the mass."

"I wonder if they're all going to stay for the service. Any news on what to expect when we arrive?"

_Komfoni_ answered her, "There will be photographers and a few news cameras outside the church. Security's keeping them across the street so that we won't be bombarded with flashing lights as we exit. Do you remember the game plan?"

Max nodded, "You, me, Aunt Becca, Uncle Gustus, and Uncle Silas will be at the entrance to greet people arriving for the service. Titus will lead the service and we'll all give a small speech. Once that's done, we'll open it up to allow others a chance to speak. Once _that's_ done, the service is over and then we head over to the hotel for the reception."

_Komfoni_ hummed in approval, "And you know what you're going to say?"

"Yes, I'm not going to deviate from what I showed you."

"Good. It shows the right amount of emotions while at the same time showing your strength to carry on their legacy. I am proud of you, Max."

She ducked her head, "_Mochof, Komfoni_."

The rest of the ride was silent except for the sounds of the game Dove was playing on Mitchie's phone. Max pulled out her own phone and scrolled through her various feeds, but nothing really drew her attention. There were a couple of new followers and she followed them back. In her mind, if they were interested in what she had to say or show, it was only fair that she returns the favor.

Twenty minutes later, the limo began to slow down and Max found herself immediately straightening her posture and putting on the stoic mask her grandmother had taught her.

Her grandmother noticed and said, "Remember, let a little bit of emotion show through, Max. You don't want to seem cold and impassive. Not on a day like today."

Max nodded and let a little bit of her nerves slide through her wall. The limo came to a stop and in less than a minute, the door was opening. Max headed out first, shielding her eyes against the sun before she turned and helped her grandmother out. She did the same for Dove and Mitchie. She walked the few steps to where _Komfoni_ was waiting and held out her arm for her to take. Escorting her up the steps, she could start to hear the buzz of quiet conversations that were bleeding out from the interior.

They stopped just at the entrance and turned as one to wait for the others to join them or file past. Uncle Silas was the next to stop at the entrance followed by Aunt Becca and Uncle Gustus. Anya and Lexa gave them all a brief hug and a kiss on their mother's cheeks before pausing by Max to give their unspoken support. She smiled at them wanly and took a shuddering breath before nodding to them and then they were inside.

The rest of the family started filing past, nodding at each other in respect and bowing slightly for their _Heda_. Once the last family member strolled past, it wasn't ten minutes of shuffling from foot to foot for the first esteemed guest to arrive.

After the tenth guest had made their way past Max, her mind began to wonder and her response became automatic. A slight smile here, a handshake there, murmured words of thanks, and then it was on to the next person.

Her attention wasn't brought back to the present until there was a slight gasp to her side and she looked over to see a pale young man, possibly in his thirties, greeting her Aunt Becca. The gasp came from the woman standing next to him. She was thin with long dark and straight hair that looked like a mixture of Indian and Asian descent.

"You'll have to excuse my colleague," the man was saying and something about his voice rubbed her the wrong way and sent a shiver of alarm down her spine. His smile seemed faked and oily, like snake oil. "Your resemblance to our dear friend is uncanny."

Aunt Becca chuckled lightly and it sounded slightly forced, "Yes, I've gathered it's rather disconcerting with the double takes I've received today. And you say that my sister was a dear friend?"

"Oh, yes," he replied, her hand still grasped in his. "We spent many long hours in the lab working alongside her. She was a brilliant woman and will be greatly missed."

"She was, but her daughter Maxine is just as brilliant if not more so," she said, the pride in her voice evident as she tilted her head towards Max.

"Oh, yes," he claimed as his eyes turned to Max. He immediately let go of Becca's hand and began reaching for Max's. "I'm sorry that we haven't had the chance to meet until now. I'm Cage Wallace and this is my colleague, Dr. Lorelei Tsing."

Taking his hand in a firm handshake and an easy smile that didn't betray her uneasiness, "Maxine Castillo. I would say that it's a pleasure, but the circumstances are anything but."

He chuckled, "Very true. Are you interested in picking up where your mother left off?"

"I am. Bioengineering has long been a passion of mine."

"It is always good to hear a young woman such as yourself already know what they want to do with their lives," Dr. Tsing spoke up.

"Thank you, Dr. Tsing," she replied easily and then chuckled lightly, "Now, if only I could figure out how to integrate my passion for music with bioengineering, I would be all set."

Becca laid a hand on her shoulder and leaning in slightly, "If anyone could figure that out, you will."

"Thank you, Aunt Becca," she replied. "And thank you, Mr. Wallace and Dr. Tsing for taking the time out of your schedules to celebrate my family's life with us."

"It's our honor, Ms. Castillo," Wallace said, squeezing her hand one more time before letting go finally.

"Yes, it truly is an honor, Ms. Castillo," Dr. Tsing said as she finally grasped Max's hand.

It felt like the greeting went on forever, but it was near the end when she met the acting CEO of her father's company, Major Charles Pike. Seeing him, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise and if she were a wolf, she would have laid her ears back and growled threateningly. She swallowed the urge to do just that and greeted him as she had all the others, but there was a bit of a standoff between the two. They held each other's eyes for a long moment as their hands were grasped together, but he eventually blinked and the spell was broken. She had won, but she didn't know what she had been fighting for.

His companion was his second in command, Lieutenant Carl Emerson. He seemed like nothing more than a thug playing dress up, but she was as cordial with him as with everyone else. Once he had moved into the church, she had excused herself and walked off to the side. The meet and greet was finally getting to be too much for her and she needed a chance to decompress.

She had walked far enough from the entrance that the still looming presence of the crowd didn't feel so overwhelming. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back slightly to the sun and took a few deep cleansing breaths. She stood that way, enjoying the momentary silence until she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her.

Opening her eyes and smiling, she turned her head to find Luna leaning into her, "Hey."

"Hey," Luna whispered. "Your aunt said that you had walked over here and wanted me to come check on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," she replied. "Just needed a short break. I've never had to meet that many people all at once."

"But you've been around that many before," she pointed out.

"_Sha_, but I didn't have to meet all of them. It was just a bit overwhelming and the last two people raised my hackles."

"Oh," she said, walking around Max without moving her arms and looking at her in concern.

Max nodded as she held Luna by her hips, "Yeah, the acting CEO of Father's company and his companion. They just set me on edge. Nothing obvious except for a stare down which I won."

Luna chuckled and leaned forward until their foreheads touched, "You're such an Alpha sometimes."

Max returned the chuckle, "I can't help it, it's in my genes. The women in my family are all Alphas or haven't you noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. Just one more reason why you're meant to lead."

"Mmm," she sighed. "How much time do we have?"

Luna smirked, "Why? You thinking of doing something?"

"No, just want to know how much longer I can enjoy this peace with you," she said softly. "I just wish—"

"Shh," she interrupted, laying a finger against Max's lips. "Please don't go there. We've already talked about this."

Max sighed and pulled away from her, "I know, but every time something like this happens, I have to wonder why we're lying to ourselves."

"We're not," she implored. "We have known each other since we were in diapers. We're each other's best friend. You're the Cheech to my Chong or Chong to my Cheech. The Abbott to my Costello. We've been to Hell and back. We have each other's backs—"

"But we're so good together, Luna," she argued. "There's nothing wrong about defining what's really between us. The way we feel about each other."

"That's just it, Max. I don't feel the same way you do. I love Derrick and we're good together. Please don't ruin what we have by being something that we're not."

Max turned away from her, quietly seething but choked it down. Now, was not the time to lose control of her emotions. She still had a crowd to appease.

"You're wrong, Luna. I've seen the way you look at me in the pics that have been posted. It's the same looks I give you, but I'll give you what you want. I won't bring this up again. Just know that I may not be there when you realize the truth," was all she said before heading inside and leaving Luna to swallow her feelings and leaving a bitter aftertaste.


	10. Chapter 10

The memorial service went smoothly. Speeches were given, tears were cried, and true to their word all but one of the Castillos left Max alone. Her _abuela_ had cornered her in the restroom after the service. They had stared at each other through the mirror, her _abuela_ laying judgement and condemnation with a glare and making her sneer at the woman. Before either of them could lay into the other, Becca had burst through the door like an avenging angel ushering Max to safety after laying the law down. Her _abuela_ no longer allowed to attend the reception and the threat of harassment charges and a restraining order if she did not leave Max alone deterred her from voicing her vitriol.

Hugging her gratefully, Max left with Becca and it was a ten-minute drive to the Menger Hotel where the reception was being held. Max had no idea how her aunt and uncle had been able to procure the space, but it was a much better venue than some modern event center.

Though Max loved the historic hotel, the reception itself was long and mind numbing. The worst part was that the hotel staff effectively kept the champagne out of reach of the underage attendees. Her _kru_ stayed long enough to enjoy the food and then left to head back to her house where they could relax and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. As she watched the last of her friends head out, she wished that she was as anonymous as they were. Instead, she had to put up with guests finding her to give longer condolences and then inquiring about the state of the companies. To entertain herself, she strove to find new and creative ways to say the same thing repeatedly. It would have been more entertaining if she wasn't sober, but even _Komfoni_ was giving her glares every time she neared the bar or trailed after a staff member with a tray of champagne.

To break the monotony, she found herself indulging in something her parents had long denied her. She had an epiphany. She no longer had to hide the fact that she was a lesbian. So, she flirted with the young women that attended. Suddenly, her afternoon wasn't as bad when she could make a pretty girl laugh. If she was truthful to herself, she was doing it because Luna's rejection had hurt more than she wanted to admit. If Luna was in her periphery and she happened to lay it on a bit thick, it wasn't because she wanted to get a reaction out of the crazy haired girl. Nope. She was just finally free to be who she truly was. An out and proud lesbian heiress celebrating her parent's accomplishments while pretending to mourn their loss.

Three hours later, she was finally allowed to crawl in the back of a limo and head home. To her sanctuary and safe haven. She was out the door and through the main house before the driver had realized that she had already exited the limo.

Stepping into the backyard, she spied her _kru_ lounging and playing in the pool. Their cheers spurred her faster and as she topped the rise, she was sprinting to her house. She slowed down enough to check on Mitchie and Dove and found them both passed out in their bedrooms, exhausted from the afternoon. Smiling, she slid to a halt in front of her bedroom and began stripping before the door had fully closed behind her.

Dressed in more appropriate attire, she was back outside and eager to enjoy the last of the sun's rays. She stopped long enough to kick her flip flops off her feet and then she was diving into the pool and coming up behind the boys and scaring the shit out of them.

After a brief chase through the pool, they calmed down enough to start a volleyball game. Her mind slipped into a wave of peacefulness and time slipped by. The outdoor lights came on and torches began to illuminate the large space.

The pyre had been built yesterday and the items gathered to be burned. Max sighed when she saw Titus glower in her direction and she climbed out of the pool. She snagged Terro's beer and chugged it while he looked on stunned. She inhaled air to breathe as she tossed him the empty bottle and rubbed his head in comraderie. He shook off his stupor and bowed in her direction giving her a dopey grin. She dried off and headed over to the pyre. The laughter died down as her _kru_ joined her family gathering around the pyre.

Titus held a torch ready as Max went to stand next to _Komfoni_ and Lexa moved to stand on her other side. As her heirs, it was their duty to stand by her side as she presided over the ceremony as _Heda_.

With a nod from the woman, Titus spoke clearly as the sun began to set, "_Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun 'so op en shil 'so klin. Raun faya, oso woda klin laudnes-de kom foutaim. Kom graun, oso na groun op. Kom folau, oso na gyon op. Yu gonplei ste odon._"

The small crowd responded, "_Yu gonplei ste odon_."

Titus walked around the pyre laying the flaming torch to it. Max felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest as the flames climbed higher and the items caught on fire. The only thing that she could think of was that it was nearly over. Just one more obstacle stood between her and her life.

The three of them stood stoically as the flames consumed the wood. Only when it began to die down did _Komfoni_ move and the spell was broken. She released the girls to enjoy the celebration that was starting. While they were watching over the pyre, Max's _kru_ had set up a stage and speakers. Max grinned and with some bribery convinced Lexa to pick up the drumsticks and perform with them.

Torches illuminated the four corners of the stage. Luna handed out half-masks and with a flourish, they began playing. Those not performing were filming the band. Max found herself pouring herself into the music and she could tell by Lexa's playing that she was losing herself in the songs.

The family cheered them on and dancing began as the alcohol started flowing more freely. They played until they became parched and then joined in the fun. When Max found herself growing restless, she grabbed her bandmates and began playing again. Though this time it was Brell on the drums while Lexa hid behind her parents.

It was nearing midnight when _Komfoni_ took to the stage and called everyone's attention. She motioned for Lexa and Max to join her. They did, both curious as to what she had planned.

"_Seingeda_," she called out. "We have celebrated the lives that have been taken too soon from us. Now, it's time to turn our focus a little. Sixteen years ago, my daughters were blessed with daughters of their own. _Aleksandra_ arrived first, silent but fierce. Much like the wolves that used to roam freely throughout our lands. She is still silent yet fierce, challenging life every step of the way. Max, on the other hand, came out playing the greatest prank I have ever been witness to. Since then, she has made life her playground. Much like the ravens and crows that pestered and pranked our ancestors. Being the first of my grandchildren, they became my heirs. As tradition dictated, they spent every summer learning from myself and our _Fleimkepa_. Tonight, they will take the next step in their training.

Like those that have come before them on their sixteenth summer, they will take the brands of our people and the Coalition. This shows their commitment to their people and the traditions and values that are the foundation of our continued survival. Do you, Lexa Woods, swear fealty to _Trikru_ and the _Kongeda_. That their needs become your needs."

"_Ai swega em klin_," Lexa replied, never taking her eyes from _Heda_.

"Do you, Max Castillo, swear fealty to _Trikru_ and the _Kongeda_. That their needs become your needs."

"_Ai swega em klin_," Max replied just as seriously.

"Then present your forearms to receive the brand," she intoned.

They held out their left forearms and instead of a white-hot branding iron, two people stepped forward and laid a stencil on their arms.

"Nyko would kill me if I actually branded his nieces," she said, chuckling. "Instead, they'll be tattooing the symbols on your arms. Less chance of infection that way."

Both girls chuckled and she turned back to the crowd, "_Seingeda_, may I present to you _Leksa kom Trikru_ and Max _kom Trikru_. Our very own _Pakstoka_ and _Wansora. _Now, let's get this party going again!"

A cheer went up and the girls were taken into the main house where the tattoo artists had set their equipment up. The girls settled down and gave each other a look of surprise when the traditional stencil was wiped away.

_Komfoni_ had followed them in and saw their look as their forearms were getting prepped and said, "They'll still put the traditional tattoo on, girls, but I decided that your main piece should be a little more befitting of who you are."

"What do you mean, _Komfoni_," Max asked as she settled herself more comfortably on the lounge and watched as the new stencil was placed.

"You are the embodiment of the Wolf and the Raven. Two very prominent figures in our history, Max. It is only fitting that it's recognized."

Max's artist removed the paper and showed her the design. It was a beautiful tribal raven with the symbol of the Coalition behind it. Lexa's was similar but of course it was a wolf's head instead.

"It's beautiful," Lexa murmured as she looked at hers.

Realization dawned on Max and she sighed, "This was supposed to happen this summer wasn't it, _Komfoni_?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter when it's done. You girls are more special than you realize," she said as the artists got to work. "I know that I don't ever say this, but I have high expectations of you. Both of you are driven to succeed. Determined to pick yourself up and try again if you fail. The strength of character to push past your limits. The willingness to sacrifice yourselves for your people. You honor our traditions and culture. Fiercely loyal and above all else, you love your people. And it's not just our clan, it's everyone."

"Are you saying that you want us to lead the clan together," Max asked after hearing such an impassioned speech. "For one of us to be _Heda_ and the other _Hedatu_?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "One of you shall be _Heda_, but the other shall take on a mantle that has almost been long forgotten, _Wanheda_."

The girls looked over at each other in shock. There has not been a _Wanheda_ for over a century and a half. The last time was during the Great Integration when clans melded with the Western Europeans and _Azgeda_ tried to cause as much strife as possible.

"It's time for the Coalition to reemerge from the ashes, girls," she continued in their silence. "This is an age of growth and strife. For our people to continue to survive, we must come together as one. I believe that the two of you are the ones strong enough to do it."

"That's a lot to be asking of us, _Komfoni_," Lexa said.

She nodded, "Like I said, I have high expectations, but Max has already proven that it can be done with her _kru_. It will not be easy and there are many obstacles in your path. But as long as you two are together, you will be able to accomplish great things."

"But what if we fail, _Komfoni_," Max asked feeling the weight of the responsibility that was being placed on their shoulders.

"Even if you fail, our people will know that it wasn't for lack of trying. Again, Max, you are the first one to take this step. With your parents suspect behavior over the last three years, the fate of the companies is teetering on the edge of collapse. You have proactively set a check in place that will prevent any knowledge of wrongdoing from escaping our grasp. There is no doubt in my mind that your parents were up to something that moved away from what my parents strove to instill in the company. What you're doing may not save the companies your parents began, but it will save more than you could ever imagine. Now, I think that is enough serious talk for the moment. You, my dear Max, have an early morning and I expect you to be ready."

"_Sha, Komfoni_," she replied and then hid a yawn behind her hand. "I'll be ready."

"And you, Lexa," she said and Lexa looked at her with startled eyes. "should…oh, I don't know what you should do. You're too hard to read."

Both girls chuckled at that and then said goodnight to the woman. Soon, the sounds of the tattoo guns and the sensation of the needles piercing their skins sent both girls into a doze. Only waking up when the artists nudged them awake to give them proper care instructions. They nodded their thanks and headed to the other house to collapse in their beds. Both asleep before their heads hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning dawned cloudy and it seemed as if the world held its breath to find out Max's fate. She dressed casual in jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. She opted to only have a bowl of cereal, her nerves not letting her eat anything more substantial. With a kiss to Dove's head and a supporting hug from Mitchie, she headed over to the main house to meet up with her aunt, uncle, and grandmother.

"Whatever happens, _yongon_," Gustus said as they headed to the lawyer's office. "we're behind you and will do everything in our power to make sure that you're okay."

"_Mochof_, Uncle," she said quietly as she looked over at him gratefully before returning her attention to the world outside the car.

They arrived forty minutes later and found themselves ushered into a conference room. They were greeted by a middle-aged man who introduced himself as Michael Sullivan and the executioner of her parents' wills. Being the first to arrive, the adults engaged in small talk while Max waited by the huge windows that overlooked the city. It was nearly an hour later when the last of the group arrived. Looking down at her watch, she huffed in annoyance because it was 9:40 a.m. Forty minutes after the appointed time and of course it was her _abuela_ that made everyone wait.

"Max," Becca recalled her attention. "We're ready to begin."

Max turned and nodded, going over to sit beside her. She bit back a nasty retort when she heard her _abuela_ mumbling curses just loud enough as she had passed the woman. She clenched her hands in anger, but when she sat, _Komfoni_ reached over and took them in her own and gave her a reassuring look. Seeing the love in her eyes, Max felt her chest squeeze painfully and tears threaten. She had missed seeing that look and in the past week, she had gotten it more times than she could count. She gave her grandmother a tight smile and nodded, relaxing her hands until they lay entwined with hers.

Mr. Sullivan cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him and his eyes widened slightly in fear to have everyone's attention. Powering through it, he began, "Ms. Castillo, let me first offer my condolences. The loss of your family in such a manner could not have been easy. Though loss of any family member is never easy."

"Thank you, Mr. Sullivan," she replied in a clear but soft voice.

He nodded, "Yes, now as to why we're all here. I will admit that prior to the accident, they were in the process of rewriting their wills. Nothing was ever finalized and after speaking with the senior partners it was decided to null and void what had been changed. With that said, monetary gain has been awarded to your family, Mrs. Castillo."

He handed over a small stack of envelopes to her _abuela_. The woman took the stack and started rummaging through the names, handing it out to those present. She couldn't hold back a scoff of disappointment when she came across her name on one of them.

When they were passed out, he spoke again, "As you may be aware, besides the companies, Castillo Securities and _Praimfaya_ Technologies, they owned three properties here in Texas and a home in Virginia. Three automobiles, two boats, and a plane used primarily for business. There's also about six warehouses that were owned by Mr. and Mrs. Castillo. Now, initially, the properties were supposed to be spread equally between Maxine and Victoria Castillo, but as the sole survivor, Maxine Castillo gets everything."

Her _abuela_ made a sound of disgust and was about to say something, but her Uncle Jamie hushed her with a harsh whispered word and an iron grip on her arm.

Max was stunned because she thought that she would be left with only the house, a company, and maybe some money. She shook her stupor off as her aunt asked, "What exactly does that mean, Mr. Sullivan?"

"Um, yes," he cleared his throat as a shiver of fear ran down his spine at her stoic continence. "The house and land Maxine Castillo currently resides, the cabin at Canyon Lake and the boat at that marina, the condo in South Padre Island and the yacht in that marina, a farmhouse in Virginia, the Tesla Roadster, and the 2018 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 1LE now belong to Maxine Castillo. The deeds have already been placed in her name. They are paid in full and the property tax has already been gathered for next year."

"The companies?"

"Also now owned by Maxine Castillo," he replied with a serious countenance.

Max was blown away by the news, but her aunt's next question brought her thoughts to a screeching halt, "Since Maxine is still a minor, I assume that they have appointed a legal guardian for her."

The man nodded, cleared his throat, and read from the will, "If their untimely death were to occur while the children were still under the age of eighteen, they appointed Rebecca and Gustus Woods as their legal guardians. In this case, since Maxine Elizabeth Castillo is only sixteen, you and Mr. Woods are now her legal guardians. Is this acceptable?"

"More than," came Gustus' reply. "Max?"

She nodded slowly, still wrapping her head around everything, "Yeah, I'm okay with it. Um, I have a question. If I own the companies, does that mean that I'm their CEO?"

"That's where we come in," one of the corporate lawyers chimed in. "Was there anything else in their personal wills, Mr. Sullivan?"

The man looked through his notes and replied, "All funds will be transferred into Maxine's name. There were trust funds created at each child's birth that will not be accessible until their 21st birthday. Each with several million dollars and I can give you the exact amount after this meeting is concluded, Ms. Castillo. It's also up to you what to do with Victoria's trust fund."

Max nodded, "I'll have to put some thought into it before I make a decision, Mr. Sullivan. If it's several million dollars, that can go towards helping a lot of people. I'd also like to speak to you about setting up funds for Mitchie Castillo and her daughter Dove."

"Of course," he said. "The last thing is that with ownership of _Praimfaya_ Technologies, Allison Woods Castillo appointed Maxine Elizabeth Castillo as CEO. Castillo Securities was left with a tentative appointment of a Silas Woods as CEO until Victoria Marie Castillo married. At that time, the spouse would become CEO."

"Then I think this concludes the main business," the corporate lawyer said. "I'm afraid that what now needs to be discussed is only for those involved with the companies."

With those words, Uncle Jamie all but dragged his mother out of the room and the rest of the Castillos filed out after them.

"I'll be in my office, Ms. Castillo, when you're ready to speak with me. I'll make sure that I'm available," he said gathering his papers and standing up.

"Thank you, Mr. Sullivan," she replied, standing up and extending her hand.

He shook it and left with a nod to everyone.

"And you are…" the lawyer addressed _Komfoni_ after the door was shut.

"Alycia Woods, former CEO of _Kongeda_ Corporation and speaking on behalf of Silas Woods, current CEO," she replied, steel in her voice and eyes. "_Praimfaya_ Technologies and Castillo Securities are both owned by _Kongeda_ and run under the guidance of its CEO."

Surprised and failing to hide it, the man sat there stunned momentarily until one of the other lawyers leaned over and whispered in his ear.

He nodded and steeled himself, shuffling some papers around before he began, "Of course, Ms. Woods. Now, I was informed by both acting CEOs that the companies have been completely locked down. No one may enter the buildings nor access anything so much as the company email servers."

"We are aware. The lockdown was authorized by Silas Woods," she replied coolly.

"I see, may I inquire as to why?"

"You may not. Now, I'm sure that you are all very busy men, so are we. So, you have something in regards to the appointment of CEO for both companies?"

"Yes, even though the personal wills of Christopher Castillo and Allison Castillo appointed the children as CEOs of the companies, the succession plan for both companies supersede them."

"I see," she said leaning back with her fingers steepled beneath her chin and a gleam in her eyes. "Please continue."

_This should be interesting_, Max thought to herself.

"Of course. Two years ago, the plans were rewritten. Christopher Castillo appointed a Major Charles Pike as acting CEO until this meeting occurred in which time, he would be appointed as CEO of Castillo Securities. _Praimfaya_ Technologies appointed a Mr. Cage Wallace as acting CEO until the conclusion of this meeting when he would step in permanently."

_Komfoni_ nodded sagely, "Rebecca, do you know Mr. Wallace and were you made aware of his appointment?"

"No, I do not and was not informed," she replied evenly and Max could see a mischievous smirk appear at the corner of her lips.

Confused, the lawyer asked, "I'm sorry, I'm not understanding why Mrs. Woods knowledge of the man or appointment is relevant."

"_Praimfaya_ Technologies is a subsidiary of my company, _Trigeda_ Engineering. As such, all employees must pass through a series of interviews done by my Human Resources department. This is to make sure that they will fit in with the company and values. We are a large company, but I am very much aware of all employees including the ones working for _Praimfaya_. Now, as to the appointment of acting CEO and CEO, the process needs to be approved by the board of both companies with final approval by myself. Once that's decided, the appointment request is then sent to Silas Woods. He has ultimate approval."

"Would you like to check with Mr. Woods to see if perhaps Allison bypassed Rebecca and took the request straight to him," _Komfoni_ asked innocently.

"Ahem," another lawyer cleared his throat and asked, "Is this the same process for Castillo Securities."

"It is," she replied. "In this case, the approval of Mr. Castillo is to go straight to Mr. Woods."

"Then I believe it would be a very good idea to speak with Mr. Woods before we go any further."

"Of course," she said smiling and pulled out her phone.

We had planned for this and Uncle Silas was waiting for the phone call. He answered quickly, "Hello, Mother. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Son," she said. "You're on speaker. We're currently at the lawyers and are speaking with the corporate lawyers for both companies. Max's parents appointed two unknowns as CEOs of both companies. Rebecca was not aware of the appointment of _Praimfaya's_ CEO and we were curious to see if maybe she was bypassed."

"What's the name of person Allison appointed?"

She slid the phone more in the middle of the room and raised a brow at the lawyer that seemed to be acting on _Praimfaya's_ behalf.

"Um, yes, sir. Mrs. Castillo appointed a Cage Wallace as CEO of _Praimfaya_."

"One moment while I search my records," Silas voice carried into the room. After a minute, "I'm afraid that I never received the request for his appointment. Rebecca, do you know who this man is?"

"No, Silas. The first time I ever met him was at the memorial service yesterday. Before that, I'd never heard of him or his colleague, Dr. Lorelei Tsing."

"Maxine, had you ever heard or spoken to either of them," his voice asked.

"No, Uncle Silas. Mother never mentioned either of them and like Aunt Becca, yesterday was the first time I met them," she replied.

"I see. And who was appointed as CEO of Castillo Securities?"

"A Major Charles Pike," that lawyer spoke up, worrying his lower lip.

"Major Charles Pike," he said, trailing off and they could all hear a clack of keys. "No, I'm afraid that I never received a request of his appointment. Nor do I recall ever receiving his employee service records."

"If you never received the requests and therefore could not approve their appointment, Silas," Becca said. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Did Allison and Christopher appoint anyone in their personal wills?"

"They did. Maxine has taken ownership of both companies and was appointed CEO of _Praimfaya_. You were appointed as acting CEO of Castillo Securities until Victoria's future spouse was ready to take over. Since that's not possible anymore, that appointment is uncertain."

"I see," he said. "As CEO of _Kongeda_ Corporation, I approve Maxine's appointment as CEO of _Praimfaya_. Since you're still in school and at least six years from stepping up, will you allow me to recommend an acting CEO, Maxine?"

"Yes, Uncle Silas."

"Thank you and in regards to Castillo Securities, I also approve Maxine as CEO. The same deal there, niece."

"Of course."

"I expect to see new contracts drawn up and sent over to Maxine's house in two days, gentlemen. With the approved changes."

"Yes, Mr. Woods," both lawyers spoke up.

"Is there anything else, Mother?"

She looked over at the lawyers and then replied, "No. Thank you for the clarification, Son."

"On my honor, Mother. I'll see you soon," he said and then hung up.

"Now, I'm sure that you have some questions, Gentlemen," she said, leaning forward to retrieve her phone.

"Ms. Woods, it seems that we were not fully informed about the protocols involved."

"It would appear so. Now, let me tell you this. Whatever changes my daughter and son-in-law made in the last four years is now suspect. In the contracts they signed before ground was broken there were rules and stipulations set in place. If they ignored the rules of CEO appointment, then it is obvious that they may have broken more rules and regulations. You should each have a copy of the original contract. Do you?"

They looked at each other and then back at her, one of them replied, "We'll have to check our offices, but in theory, we should."

"I see," she said and then nodded over at Gustus, "It just so happens we planned for something like this. Gustus, if you would."

"Of course," he said and put his briefcase on the table. Opening it, he pulled out two thick files and slid them over to the lawyers. "This is a copy of the contracts they both signed. It would be imperative for you to read through them and then go through your files to make sure that everything aligns with them. Anything that does not, you can inform my law office and Silas Woods' office. We expect to see results within the next forty-eight hours, Gentlemen. The longer the companies remain in lockdown, the longer people will suffer."

"Of course, Mr. Woods," a lawyer said, placing the contract in his pile. "Um, everything else can be discussed at a later time. Congratulations on your appointment, Ms. Castillo."

"Thank you," she replied.

"We'll be in contact," the other lawyer said and began gathering his stuff.

"Be sure that it's soon," _Komfoni_ said, her voice cold. "It is not a very good idea to keep us waiting."

"Yes, Ma'am. Of course," they both exclaimed.

With a nod to them, she motioned her head to the side and they stood up as one. Leaving the room, they inquired as to Mr. Sullivan's office and headed over there. It was a short request, but there were some details that had to hashed out. In the end, she had Tori's trust fund turned over to Dove who would get it once she turned eighteen. And Mitchie would be set for life with close to ten million dollars that would soon be sitting in her bank.

Walking out of the lawyer's office, Max found herself a multibillionaire and CEO to not one, but two companies. In Gustus' briefcase lay the deeds and titles to everything she now owned. Max hadn't even known about the yacht or the warehouses and now she was finding herself curious as to what exactly was in them.

On the drive back, Max found her mind swimming and could barely focus on anything around her. The prevailing thought in her mind besides trying to figure out what her parents had been up to would be the fact that Aunt Becca and Uncle Gustus were now her legal guardians. What did that mean for her life here and her _kru_?


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Uncle Silas," she said as the man opened the door and greeted them on their arrival.

"Hey, yourself, _striksora_," he said, giving her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Still processing," she replied. "I'm gonna head back and get changed."

He nodded and let her go. He turned to his mother and asked, "How did the rest of it go?"

Max didn't hear her response, her thoughts swirling over everything that had happened. Feeling overwhelmed, she made her way quickly through the house and outside. As soon as the sound of the door shutting reached her ears, she was running across the yard, the weight of her fate chasing and nipping at her heels.

She exploded into the kitchen, looking wildly about her and breathing harshly. She took a shuddering breath seeing no one in the kitchen and straining her ears, heard noises coming from the rec room. Not wanting to see anyone yet, she avoided that area and headed straight up to her room.

Still feeling the effects of her run, she leaned her head against the cool door to her room, hand resting on her doorknob, eyes closed, and fought the urge to crumble where she stood. Her mind was running between everything that had happened this morning making her feel like she was in the middle of a hurricane. Everything threatening to rip her to shreds.

The door opened suddenly and her eyes flew open as she fell into a pair of familiar arms. Her gaze fell upon the visage of a concerned Luna.

"Lu," she croaked and as suddenly as the arms tightened around her, the dam broke and she fell sobbing into her best friend's arms.

"Oh, baby," Luna said softly as she brought Max into the room and settled them onto the bed. "I've got you, Max."

Luna held Max just as tightly as Max did and crooned soothingly into her hair as Max finally let her emotions go. The passage of time became inconsequential as they sat there until the flood was finally stemmed and Max could finally breathe again. She wanted to feel shame for completely losing control of her emotions, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She wanted to regret the now soaked shirt that she found herself nuzzling deeper into and breathing in Luna's scent mixed with the saltiness of her tears but knew that Luna didn't care about it. Taking a few deep breaths and letting them out slowly, she kept her eyes closed and squeezed Luna before relaxing her hold slightly.

"Can you talk about it now, Max," Luna asked as they got more comfortable. "Did they completely fuck you?"

Max shook her head slightly, "Opposite. I got everything, Lu."

She pulled away slightly in shock, "_Ridiyo_?!"

"The money, houses, cars, boat, yacht, warehouses, companies…all mine," she replied, her voice still slightly unbelieving. "Uncle Silas named me CEO of both companies after I finish school."

"Well, fuck, Max."

She nodded and pulled Luna close again, "Luna…he tried to write me out. Tried to take everything away. He was going to disown me."

"Oh, Max. I'm so sorry, baby."

She took a deep breath and let it out in a shudder, "The accident is the only reason why the changes were never finalized." She sat up finally and looked at Luna, "Lu, he fucked up big time."

"Well, if you getting everything isn't a big fuck you, I don't know what is," she said, trying to crack a joke.

Giving her a small smile, she shook her head, "It's not just that, Luna. They tried to bypass the contracts. They didn't follow the protocols in appointing new CEOs. If they ignored those protocols…Lu, it means that there's a really good chance that they did things. Things that go against the family, clan, the _Kongeda_."

"If that's true, does that hurt you?"

Max's eyes widened in shock and she shot up and started pacing, "Oh, fuck. I hadn't even thought of that. Lu, if they were doing things that…if there's anything illegal…fuck! Luna, I could still lose everything. And not only me, Aunt Becca, Uncle Silas. Fuck, I need to find out what they were doing."

She made to head out of the door, but Luna sprang up and grabbed her, "Wait! Slow down, Max. I'm sure your Uncle Silas is already looking into it. It's not just up to you, right?"

She shook her head, "No. No, it's not just up to me. Uncle Silas is going to appoint acting CEOs. They'll run the companies until I'm ready, but that doesn't mean that I can ignore it. I mean, my parents were up to something that they didn't want anyone to find out about. My parents! They're my responsibility."

"No," she said, stepping closer and holding onto her shoulders. "No, Max. They're not your responsibility. Not even the companies are your responsibility. Just let them do the work."

"Luna, I _own_ the companies! So, yes, they're my responsibility."

She huffed in annoyance, "Fine, but that doesn't mean that you have to go half-cocked into this. You can agree with that, at least, yeah?"

She sighed, rubbed her face, and moved back until she leaned against the door, "Yeah. Yeah. You're right about that."

She nodded and walked closer, "Good. So, what else?"

Leaning her head back and looking up at the ceiling, "Aunt Becca and Uncle Gustus are my legal guardians. Lu, they live in Virginia."

"What does that mean," she asked curiously.

She dropped her eyes to look at Luna, "That I'm probably moving. I seriously doubt they'll let me stay here even if I asked."

Luna finally understood why Max was upset and said softly with a sad smile, "Maybe that's for the best, Max."

Max glared at her, "How?! My life is here! My _kru_ is here! You."

"Oh, Max," she said and reached out to pull Max into a loose embrace. "Think about it. It gives you a chance to start over. Without the pain of the past threatening to drown you. I know that you've done well in regards to functioning, but I could always see the pain and hurt in your eyes. That never left. It's why you're such an emotional mess right now. You won't have to pretend to be the perfect daughter. You can just be yourself. Be Max Castillo _kom Trikru, Wansora_. DJ _Trikova_. Future CEO. And whatever else you want to be."

"What about everything else," she whispered.

"We'll always be here, Max. You won't ever lose us. We're not that easily rid of," she said, brushing Max's hair out of her face gently. "And I totally expect to be able to take your boat out whenever I want."

Max choked out a laugh and shook her head in amusement, "Only you, Lu." And then more softly, "Thank you."

Giving her a crooked smile, "I know you, Max. I know that you're scared. You've practically been independent since you were thirteen. Giving up that independence and control…even if it's only for a couple of more years…it's going to be hard for you. But your aunt and uncle love you, Max. They were angry on your behalf for what he did to you. Anya and Lexa, too. Hell, your entire family wanted to resurrect them and subject them to Death by a Thousand Cuts for what they did to you. You have nothing to fear."

"What if I can't do it, Luna," she asked, biting her lower lip in worry. "What if I get there and it's worse?"

"You can do it, babe. Just take it one day at a time. One step at a time."

"How am I going to do this without you by my side, Luna?"

She sighed and nodded, "It's gonna be hard, Max. I'm not going to lie, but you won't be alone. We'll figure it out. It's not like you're going to leave tomorrow, right?"

"No. No, I'm not leaving tomorrow."

"Okay, then. We'll figure it out." She tilted her head curiously and examined Max's face and saw that she was calmer than she had been. "Feeling better?"

Max nodded and gave her a sweet smile, "Yeah. I'm thinking a bit clearer now. It just became too much suddenly, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. So, what do you want to do now?"

"Nap," she said with a grin.

Luna laughed, "Alright. You probably could use it."

"Stay with me," she asked hopefully.

"Okay, come on," she said and led Max by the hand to the bed.

Luna got on the bed, laying down. Max crawled up behind her after kicking off her shoes and with some adjustment, closed her eyes. Soon, Max's breathing evened out but Luna lay awake, tears falling to soak the pillow silently. Max wasn't the only one to have a hard time taking the news, but Luna would have to be the stronger one for once and let her best friend go.


	13. Chapter 13

The rec room was filled with jeering taunts and colorful music. Anya and Lexa were battling it out with Caris and Ilian for the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart 8. Artigas, Brell, and Terro cheering them on while also distracting them. Everyone's competitive natures coming out as they raced, throwing powerups and shoulders at each other.

Lexa timed a shell, the tip of her tongue sticking out, and took Anya out of first. She raced passed as she did a little butt shimmy on the couch in celebration.

"You brat," Anya bit out through gritted teeth as Ilian got passed her to take second place. "I'll get you for that."

Lexa let out a loud laugh, "In your dreams, Ahn. I've got this in the bag."

Suddenly, all three racers were hit by lightning, and they let out a collective groan. Caris giggled as she raced passed Anya and Ilian. Lexa let out a growl, leaning forward as if it could transfer to her racer and lend it speed. Anya's racer changed back just as she edged by Ilian. She hit the powerup blocks and got the Star. She laughed maniacally as she used it. Caris cried out in disbelief as Anya zoomed past, securing her spot in second.

The music changed to indicate Lexa was on the final lap. Then Anya was on the final and let out a growl. They hit the powerups. They hit the speed boosts. Anya dared to remove her hand from the controller attempting to block Lexa's vision but she ducked out of the way. They were neck and neck nearing the home stretch. Anya veered her racer towards Lexa's hoping to take her out. Instead, she found herself falling off the course. She barely refrained from throwing the controller as Lexa jumped up and danced victoriously.

"_Nomonjoka_," Anya growled out as Lexa began to do the Running Man while cheering wildly. "Oh god, someone stop her. She's pulling out her tired ass 80s dance moves."

Lexa stopped mid-move to glare at her sister, "_Jok yu_,_ Onya_." She primped her t-shirt before smoothing down the wrinkles and cocking her hip to stare saucily at Anya, "I'll have you know that those dance moves will never be tired. You're just mad because you can never beat me at Mario Kart."

"Funny," Anya snarked back, "That you're good racing an imaginary track when it took you _four_ times to get your driver's license. Must be because you get points for crashing into _skrish_."

A collective, "ooh," went out as Lexa glared hard at Anya. Anya glared right back with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Anya stood up slowly, attitude firmly in place as she crossed her arms and raised a brow in challenge.

"Did I hit a nerve, little wolf," Anya taunted.

Lexa ground her teeth, working her jaw back and forth as she contemplated ways to disembowel her own flesh and blood. The tense stare off continued as the rest of the room quieted in anticipation.

The silence shattered as Sammy Davis Jr.'s voice blared, declaring, "Here come the Judge! Here come the Judge!"

Both girls relaxed as Anya reached into her back pocket to retrieve her phone. The tension left the room like air suddenly escaping a balloon and everyone deflated. Lexa absently handed her controller off to Brell as she moved closer to Anya.

Concern etching her face, Lexa asked, "What does _nontu_ want, Ahn?"

Anya sighed as she looked up at her and put her phone away, "They want us over at the main house. News about the will."

Artigas piped up at that as he looked around the room, "Where's Lu and Max?"

Caris pulled out her phone and shot off a text to Luna and Max. She waited a couple of minutes before frowning and looking up at the group, "They're not answering."

Lexa bit her bottom lip in worry, "Why wouldn't they be here?"

Ilian responded, "Lu said she was going to wait for Max in her room. Said that she got a text from Max when they left the lawyers. That was a few hours ago."

"You don't think…" Lexa began as worry built in her chest.

"I'm going to check on them," Artigas said, getting up and heading out of the room. "It's not like them not to answer any of our texts."

"I'm coming with you," Lexa said as she began to follow.

Anya sighed, "So am I."

The trio left and headed upstairs, passing Mitchie coming out of Dove's room.

"Where y'all heading," she asked quietly because Dove was down for a nap.

"Max's room," Artigas replied, looking at her worriedly. "It's been a few hours since Max's been back, and we haven't heard from her. Or Luna. They're not replying to texts."

Mitchie frowned and headed straight to Max's room, "That's not like either of them. They always reply right back."

"I know," he said, following her.

Anya and Lexa exchanged a worried glance as they followed them.

Coming to Max's door, Mitchie knocked softly and calling out Max's name. She tried again when she didn't hear anything. Giving the teenagers a concerned look, she reached down and grasped the doorknob. Turning it, she slowly opened the door just wide enough to peek through.

Seeing the girls curled up around one another and fast asleep, she closed the door with a gentle click.

She turned to the teens and spoke softly, "They're both asleep. It's not like either of them to be asleep at this time of day. Whatever happened must've been enough to work both of them up. Let's just let them be. Max will be down when she's ready."

"You don't think they fucked her over, do you," Artigas asked, glancing worriedly at the door.

Mitchie shook her head, "I don't know, Artie. Just give them some space. Luna will be able to help Max through whatever happened. She always has."

Artie nodded reluctantly, wanting to stay and guard the door. Protect them.

"Come on," Mitchie said, tugging them away from the door and back towards the stairs. "You know Max doesn't like it when we hover."

Artigas swallowed the emotions he felt creeping up and nodded. They followed Mitchie down the stairs before they all paused at the bottom.

"Mom and Dad want to talk with us," Anya told Mitchie. "If Max and Luna don't come out and tell you before we come back…"

"We'll let you know," Lexa finished with a determined nod of her head.

Mitchie smiled sweetly at the girls, "Thank you. Max should be the one to tell her own news. We can wait until she's ready."

"Alright," Anya said.

Lexa gave them a small smile before she and Anya walked towards the kitchen. The walk to the main house was quiet. Neither girl saying much of anything. Their minds on the different scenarios that could have caused Max to need sleep in the middle of the day.

Entering the pristine and utilitarian kitchen, Lexa called out, "Mom, Dad?"

"In the dining room," Gustus' voice bellowed out.

They looked at each other before veering in the direction of the dining room. When the girls entered, they found papers spread across the expanse of the dining room table. Their dad and _Komfoni_ going over them. While Uncle Silas and their mom sat huddled in front of a laptop, confused, the girls edged closer.

"What's going on," Anya asked as she moved closer to Gustus.

"Yeah," Lexa said as she moved to her mom. "Max is taking a nap. Mitchie said she never does that in the middle of the day."

Gustus and Becca exchanged a worried look between them before he answered the girls, "Many things came to light this morning. Some have led to more questions, but that's irrelevant at this time. With Max being the sole surviving member of the family, she's inherited everything. Properties, money, and companies. She'll eventually become the CEO of both if that is what she wants to do. But that's not why we called you here."

Seeing the seriousness in her father's face, Lexa knew that whatever it was would be life-changing. So, she sat next to her mother, glancing at the laptop that was between Becca and Silas. What she saw didn't make sense to her. It looked like gibberish but she knew that her mom and uncle understood it. Hell, Max probably would too with how smart she was.

Dragging her attention back to those around the room, she saw that Anya had also sat while pulling some papers closer to peruse. Knowing that she was still capable of paying attention, Lexa asked, "Why'd you call us here? And without Max."

Becca took Lexa's hand in hers, grounding her as Lexa turned to look at her mother with eyes filled with concern. Giving her daughter a reassuring smile, she answered, "Your father and I were appointed Max's guardians. What this means is that due to her minor status, we are now legally responsible for her care. Not that we need some court of laws to take care of her."

"We were planning on offering if worse came to worse," Gustus spoke up.

"How will this affect us," Anya asked, looking up at him from the papers.

"Having discussed this with your mother briefly," he said carefully, "we've decided that Max will be coming to live with us. What we would like is for all of us to sit down and discuss what will happen. This is going to be an adjustment for all of us. Especially for Max."

"That's an understatement," Lexa sighed, squeezing Becca's hand in reassurance. "She's practically raised herself these last three years."

"We know," Becca replied, giving her a soft smile. "That's why we want to sit down with all three of you and discuss this. Telling you now, we hope to give you time to process this change. And to think of any questions or concerns that we, as parents and adults, may overlook."

Anya sighed as she set the papers down and looked at her parents. Sounding very adult now, she asked, "With the companies and everything, Max's net worth has skyrocketed. Once the media gets ahold of the change in ownership and her status as the CEO of both companies, she's going to get bombarded. They're going to dig into her life. How are you going to protect her from that kind of scrutiny?"

The adults frowned as a unit. With everything that had been revealed, they hadn't given thought to how it would affect Max publicly.

"You know how the media is," Lexa pointed out. "They're not going to be satisfied with just the public profile that's out there right now. Not with Max probably getting labeled as the youngest multibillionaire in the world. They're going to dig. Uncle Chris' lawyers may have been able to keep what happened to her from getting out while he was alive, but with him, dead…doesn't that agreement become nulled?"

Gustus shook his head, "No. If Chris explicitly told his lawyers to keep that case from public knowledge, they still can't divulge it now that he's deceased. It would go against the attorney-client privilege common law. I'll speak with Max to get any paperwork that she may have received regarding that case. And speak to her with how much personal information she wants out there. Specifically, the surrogacy, being intersex, and her sexuality."

Anya snorted in amusement, "Yeah, I don't think she'll want to hide the fact that she's a lesbian, _nontu_. She's comfortable with her sexuality."

"She is," he reassured her, "but I want to cover as many bases as we can. And you girls are right to be concerned. Max needs to be protected, but so do you. We can brainstorm ideas to keep the three of you safe and out of the media."

"I believe that before we delve further into what could happen, we should involve Max," _Komfoni_ spoke up. "This is her life that we're discussing."

"Of course, _nomon_," Becca quickly agreed. "Why don't you girls go back and see how Max is doing. Let her know that we want to discuss everything together."

Hearing the dismissal, Lexa nodded before standing up, "Okay. Come on, Ahn."

Anya sighed and grumbled slightly. She hated to be left out of the loop and whatever was going on with the adults had her curiosity piqued. They left the dining room quietly and could hear the adults begin to murmur once they were out of the room. Both girls knew that there was more going on than just Max's living arrangements but knew better than to hang back and eavesdrop.

Sharing a look of understanding, the girls headed back to the guest house. Hopefully, once there, they may find out more. As one of Titus' lessons came to their minds, they couldn't help but agree. The more you know, the better you can plan. Except neither knew what they were planning for but hoped that they would be ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Something tickling her nose brought Max slowly to wakefulness. A warm presence pressed firmly against her front registered. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled a mixture of eucalyptus and peppermint with a touch of seaweed. Knowing only one person with that scent, Max pulled the body closer as she pressed her head deeper into Luna's wild tresses.

A sigh sounded in the quiet room. Luna reached down and entwined her fingers with Max's, where her hand lay across Luna's stomach. She felt Max shift and their legs became even more entangled as they lay in comfortable silence. She knew that she shouldn't be encouraging such intimacy but Luna couldn't deny how good it felt. How safe she felt wrapped in Max's arms. Luna rationalized it in her mind by telling herself it was because they'd been together since babes. Not because she felt anything besides a deep friendship.

Max shifted again, and Luna felt her nuzzle deeper into her back. She unconsciously smiled at Max's clinginess after a nap.

"Max," she called softly, her voice raspy from sleep.

Max squeezed her eyes tighter as she stopped her body from shivering at the sound of Luna's voice. She couldn't help the way she felt about her friend, but she'd promised. She promised to stop trying to be anything more than a friend. Hearing Luna call her again, she sighed and reluctantly extricated herself from Luna and rolled on her back.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she stared at the blank ceiling that was darker than when they had fallen asleep.

Rubbing her face, she finally responded, "Yeah, Lu?"

Daring to turn around, Luna tucked one hand underneath the pillow and the other beneath her chin. She looked at Max's profile and saw her friend's throat bob as she swallowed several times. Not knowing why she reached out to lay a hand on Max, but she was stopped. Max had reached out to stop her, gripping her hand gently before placing it between them.

Frowning at the gesture, she shoved herself up to prop herself on her elbow. Looking down at Max, "Are you okay, Max?"

Max threw a glance at Luna before staring back at the ceiling and nodding, "I'm fine. All things considering."

Misunderstanding, she replied, "We'll figure things out, Max."

Chuckling a little darkly, Max shook her head, "There's nothing to figure out, Lu. You've made everything clear." Sitting up, she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Thank you for this, but it needs to stop."

"Max," Luna said, concern filling her voice. She sat up and dared to lay a hand on Max's back but was shrugged off.

"Don't," Max bit out. Running a hand through her hair, making it stick up slightly. "Just…" she sighed, "It's for the best anyways. You're still my best friend, Lu. That'll never change. But the distance…yeah, the distance will be good."

Luna felt her heart clench in sadness at Max's words, but she nodded, "It's a chance to start new. Step out of that mold your parents tried to put you in. Truly be yourself."

Max snorted, "I don't know about that," she looked over her shoulder at Luna. "The Woods Sisters run the school. I'll be known as Lexa and Anya Woods' cousin. Or Lincoln and Gaia Porter's cousin."

"Or," she said encouragingly, "they could be known as Max Castillo's cousins. But that doesn't matter, does it?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I know who I am here, even when I was at the private school. I knew who I was. Where I stood. Now…" she sighed. "Now, I've edged out Kylie Jenner as the youngest billionaire. I looked it up on the ride home. Once word gets out, my life is going to change drastically. How is anyone going to see me without seeing the money first? The companies?"

"You're still Max Castillo," Luna said, scooting around until she sat facing Max. "A charismatic genius with multiple talents coming out of your ass."

Max chuckled, and Luna smiled hearing it.

"Just be yourself. I'm sure with your uncle's help; you can keep the money, the companies, the properties, out of the public's eye. _You_ control what gets out there. You've definitely got the money for it now."

Max looked at her thoughtfully and smiled, "I do, don't I." Then a thought hit her, and she frowned, "Unless my parents tried to fuck with the companies."

Luna sighed, "Let the adults handle that, Max. You're sixteen. This isn't your fight."

Max shook her head in denial, "You know I can't do that. It doesn't sit right with me. I'm responsible because I _own_ the companies now. If they were up to something bad, it'd reflect on me. On the family. The clan. And I know that I'm not responsible for their actions, but it feels like it. How fucked up is that?"

"I think that's just who you are," Luna said, trying to keep Max calm. "It's not because they're you're parents. It's because whatever your parents were doing affects others. The employees. The people and groups the companies help. Investors. _That's_ who you feel responsible for."

Max thought about Luna's words and couldn't help but agree. And she knew exactly who to blame for seeing the situation that way. Her grandmother. The woman who had taught her how to lead. Not only by example but by sharing the history of past _Hedas_.

She groaned and threw her head back, "I blame _Komfoni_, Lu. And the past Commanders. If I didn't have their examples, I swear, I could be selfish. I could just embrace the fact that I'm stupid rich and not think about where it all comes from. But, nope. I was raised to care about my people. About the clans. And it fucking stuck."

Luna laughed, "There are worse examples to be raised on. Imagine being raised to be heartless and cruel like the Queens."

Max shuddered, "No, thank you. All Nia Queen cares about is power. She doesn't care about the people in her clan. Or the people who work for her. Mom always hated it when she had to deal with her. She told me that she used to come back from those summit meetings and scrub herself raw to rid herself of their interactions. And that's saying something since Mom was emotionally detached from the world."

"Which is why _Floukru_ will always ally with _Trikru_," Luna said with a nod of determination and a smile. "You know Mom is glad that you're going to be involved with _Trikru_ again. Though, she might miss talking to your Uncle Silas to pass on info about you."

Max shook her head in amusement, "I'm sure your mom will figure out another excuse to keep whatever is going on between them going. But it's kinda weird to think of them as anything other than colleagues and friends."

Luna grimaced, "Yeah, it is weird. So…"

Max sighed and turned to the side so she could stretch her legs out, "Yeah, I'm feeling better about everything. It's gonna take time to get used to having 'parental figures' in my life once more. _Tia_ Mitchie has been great, don't get me wrong, but she was more moral support and only stepped in when I needed it. But I know that Aunt Becca and Uncle Gus will never do anything that'll harm me. And I'll let them and Uncle Silas handle the companies, but I want to help."

Luna nodded, "It's not like you won't do it anyways. Now, you just have to decide what you want to do with all those properties."

"The cabin and boat at Canyon Lake stay," she said with a smirk. "I'm curious about the property in Virginia, so I think that I'll keep it for now. The warehouses are a mystery. I think I'll see if Uncle Silas can send a few people to investigate those. Sell the rest, I guess."

"The beach house in South Padre too," Luna asked a little sadly.

"What if I sold it to your mom, instead," she countered.

She squealed, "That would be awesome. We'd have a permanent place for Spring Break."

Max rolled her eyes and started scooting to the edge of her bed, "Only you would get ecstatic over a beachfront property. I hate the beach."

"But you love the girls in skimpy bikinis," Luna teased, joining her.

"Oh god, do I ever," she replied, smirking. "Come on; it's time I tell the _kru_ what's going on."

"You know they're going to want to throw an epic party to send you away," she said, standing up and walking to the door.

"And I'll let them," she said, following.

Luna opened the door and then stopped, turning to face Max, "Are we good, Max?"

Max sighed and gave her a soft smile, "We are. But this level of intimacy we have…it needs to stop. If you truly believe that we can never be more than friends, you can't keep sending me these mixed signals. It's not fair. Not to me. Not to Derrick. Just remember what I told you yesterday, Lu. If you change your mind how you feel about me, I might not be there. _Nami_?"

Luna took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. Sadness creeping up her chest, and she felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. Swallowing the feeling down, she nodded and replied softly, "Okay."

Max smiled at her, "Okay."

Luna nodded and turned to head out the door. When she did, Max felt her heart shatter and her body tense as heartbreak settled in. Shoving it down forcefully, she adopted a carefree appearance and followed Luna down the house. Today was proving to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. And it was far from over.


	15. Chapter 15

Nearing the rec room, Max and Luna could only hear quiet murmuring. They shared a confused look because the room was never quiet when the _kru_ was around. Stepping across the threshold, the tension and somber mood were nearly palpable. Max couldn't have that. Not if she was going to survive having to say goodbye soon.

"_Dios Mio_, you'd think I was dying," Max joked as she looked around the room. "I took a damn nap, people. It's not the end of the world."

"Max," Artigas cried out, relieved to see her. He bounded up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Max groaned, and with effort, Artigas was surprisingly strong for a being such a small guy, got loose, "_Jok_, Artie. Calm your tits. I'm fine. I promise."

He backed off immediately, looking apologetic until Max grabbed him and gave him a noogie. The room erupted in light laughter, and the tension in the room eased immensely. Keeping Artigas in a headlock, Max made her way into the room to take up a stance by the bar. Letting him go, she hopped up on the counter and stared each of her friends in the eye. Reassuring them with a glance.

When she was sure she had everyone's attention, she started speaking, "I know this past week has been rough with the state of my future at the forefront of everyone's worries. I want to take this moment and thank you. Thank you for being here. For being supportive and reminding me that I'm not alone. Not before. Not now. Not ever. You are my _kru_. _Tu eres mi familia_ (You are my family). This will _always_ be true."

"You've had our backs, Max," Brell smiled. "We'll have yours. _Otaim_."

Max nodded, smiling back at her, "I know. I couldn't have gotten through the last three years without you. I'm forever in your debt." She cleared her throat of the raw emotion she felt, "Enough mushy shit."

They laughed and relaxed even more.

"I have news," she said, turning serious. "My parents _tried_ to write me out of their lives." She held up a hand to quell their outbursts. "I said, tried. None of it was ever formalized. Being the sole surviving member of the family, everything now belongs to me. Besides this property, the one at Canyon Lake, and the place on South Padre, I now own a place in Virginia. The Tesla and Camaro are mine. The boat and yacht. A bunch of warehouses I didn't know about. Both companies. The private jet. And lastly, their bank accounts. This makes me one of the youngest billionaires in the world, I think."

Max grinned as the room erupted in yells and cheers. Terro came up without a second thought, picked her up off the counter, and spun her around. She laughed at their energy and let it go on for a little bit before she started to get dizzy. She tapped him on his bald head and with surprising gentleness, set her back down on the counter.

She let out a shrill whistle to get everyone's attention, and they immediately quieted.

"I know it's mindboggling, and I'm pretty sure that I can guess some of you are planning epic parties to celebrate," Max stated making Caris and Ilian blush. "As great as that news is, there are questions to how stable that's going to remain."

"What do you mean," Caris asked, seeing the worry on Max's face.

Max sighed, "A couple of years ago, my parents bypassed protocols in appointing CEOs of the companies in the event of them stepping down or dying. They hired individuals that did not go through the proper vetting processes dictated in the contracts with _Kongeda_. These individuals are unknown to my Uncle Silas and Aunt Becca. The memorial service was the first time the three of us had ever met them. Because of the violation, Uncle Silas vetoed their appointments and named me CEO of both. I've agreed to have him hire personnel to act as CEO until I'm ready to step up and take over. _If_ that's something I still want to do when I finish college."

"What does that have to do with the stability of your finances," Ilian asked.

"The corporate lawyers didn't know about the protocols," She told him. "Or hid their involvement rather well at the meeting. Either way, _Komfoni_ and Uncle Gustus have given them two days to review what's been done over the last four years and draw up new contracts appointing me as CEO. If the companies have done anything that violates the contracts with _Kongeda_, it can mean severe losses. Not just profit, but jobs. I could care less about the money. You guys know that. I'm more worried about how this will impact everybody else. _Trigeda en Kongeda_, the clan, and the family."

"So, what are we going to do about it," Artigas asked, a determined look on his face.

Max smiled warmly at him and his eagerness to help. She held up her hands in surrender, "There's nothing that _we_ can do. We're a bunch of teenagers in high school. Luna reminded me that it's not up to me or us to figure this out. It's up to the adults, and the only thing _I_ can do is offer my computer skills."

"You mean your ability to hack into just about anything," Brell teased.

Max chuckled, "No, that's my friend, Monty. He's way better or faster at creating the necessary code and algorithms to break into secure servers. But that's neither here nor there. The fate of _Praimfaya_ and Castillo Securities lies in their capable hands."

"If the Woods are off fixing the companies, where does that leave you," Ilian asked.

"Busy," Max answered before sighing. "Guys, here's the kicker. Gustus and Becca Woods are now my appointed guardians. This means that they take over my care. I no longer have that control. Not a hundred percent, anyways. This also means that I will be moving."

Cries of indignation erupted as they very vocally disagreed with Max moving. She let it continue for a bit. She was letting them get it out and expel that anger before she talked about it some more. When she felt it had gone on long enough, she raised her hand and their cries quieted down.

"I'm not that thrilled about it either," she said, giving them a sad smile. "San Antonio has been my home my entire life. Luna and I grew up together. You guys are here. I've built a life here, somewhat, in the last three years. This is all I have ever known. And it is going to be so fucking hard to let all of this go."

"Why not go through with the emancipation," Artigas asked, heartbroken at the thought of Max leaving.

Max sighed sadly, "I wouldn't get it. My aunt and uncle genuinely love and care about me. Ignoring that I'm now richer than them, their home offers a stable environment. Staying with them is quote, unquote in my best interest. But it doesn't mean that I am going to forget everything that _we've_ built together. Or that I won't be seeing you guys again. Far from it."

"Guys," Luna spoke up for the first time since coming into the room, "this is Max's chance to get out from all the _skrish_ that her parents put her through. To put distance between herself and the Castillo's hate. As a _kru,_ we've seen Max at her darkest and helped her find the light again. This move is a chance for her to be Max Castillo, badass genius and rocker. We owe her this opportunity."

"Y'all don't owe me anything," Max stated, glaring slightly at Luna. "This move is about doing what's best for everyone. Not just me. I'm going to be honest here. If I had been emancipated, they were going to be the first people I would have called. Besides _Komfoni_. So, this move would have most likely have happened anyway."

"When do you leave," Artigas sadly asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, Artie. I need to get with my aunt and uncle to discuss it. If they agree, I'm thinking about the end of the quarter, which is a little less than a month away. It gives me time to go to school while also getting everything else in order."

"What about the fundraiser," Ilian asked.

"That too," she nodded. "That outreach program is our baby, Ilian. I'm not going to leave that unfinished. I won't be there the night of, I think."

"And you're still going to help me finish that science project, right," Brell asked with a touch of uncertainty.

Max chuckled, "Yes. I'm not going to bail out on any of the projects that I've agreed to help with. Just know that my time will be more limited now. If there's a conflict or something comes up, I will let you know. Just like always. Okay?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Great," she said with more enthusiasm than she felt, "then how about we get some noise in here? This ain't a funeral and we're _definitely_ not in church. We're a bunch of teenagers on a Saturday! Let's act like it!"

Luna walked over to the jukebox and turned it on. Beastie Boys,' "Sabotage," began immediately. As soon as it did, Max grinned and hopped on top of bar and started rapping along. Any lingering sadness evaporated as the group began cheering her on. When the song paused, she motioned everyone back and proceeded to do a backflip off the bar counter. She landed just as the music started playing again. They cheered and crowded her as they started rapping along.

It was exactly what they needed, and when it was over, they went and started enjoying themselves. Max looked around the room, breathing hard after expending that much energy and grinned. This moment was one that she would remember for a long time. A moment that showed her just how much she mattered to the people around her. That her _kru_ was her ride or die, she couldn't have been prouder or happier to have them in her life.

She spotted Lexa and Anya over by the door, looking on with just a touch of awe at the room. She chanced one more glance around the room before she was making her way over to them.

Anya saw her first, and she glared at her cousin, "What the hell, Max?! If Mom had seen that move, she would have kicked your ass."

Max laughed, "Well, it's a good thing that she's not here. I've been doing backflips like that for ages, Ahn. I know I did it countless times at _Komfoni's_ lake."

"But that was into water. Not a solid concrete floor," Anya argued.

Max shrugged, "Loosen up, Ahn. The guys were fully prepared to step in if I took a misstep. Didn't you notice that Terro and Ilian were the closest to me? They act as my spotters when I do that."

"Whatever," she huffed. "Don't do that again. You damn well nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Aww, you care about me," Max grinned and tried to hug her, but she dodged it. "Oh, come on, Ahn. You know you want some Max lovin'. Just one hug. Come on, don't be a baby."

"_Jok yu, Maks_," she growled as she sent a death glare at her from across the room.

"Ew, no," Max yelled back. "I love you, but not like that."

Anya flipped her off, making Lexa and Max laugh loudly.

"You know, she's gonna get you back for that," Lexa said after their laughter died down.

Max, still grinning, looked at her, "She can try. So, how much did you hear?"

"We came in when you were talking about moving," Lexa answered as she leaned against the wall.

Max nodded, "Ah. Are you cool with that? Having your cousin moving in with you?"

Lexa sighed, "It's not like we have a choice, Max. Mom and Dad have already made that decision. Hell, they made it before they knew they were going to be your guardians."

"Just because it's their decision, it doesn't mean that you don't have an opinion. Or that your feelings regarding it shouldn't matter. You guys have an established routine and my moving in with you throws a wrench into it. So, how do you feel about it?"

"The truth is that I've missed you," Lexa honestly replied. "I realized that without you being at _Komfoni's_ these last three summers, it wasn't the same. I didn't have as much fun. I stopped playing the drums. I missed it."

"I missed it, too," Max said, smiling sadly.

"I'm looking forward to having you with us, Max. If for nothing else, then having a running buddy that won't try to take my head off early in the morning."

Chuckling, she replied, "Yeah, I've noticed that Anya likes her sleep and barely resembles a human even after her first cup of coffee. On a serious note, how much do you know about what happened at the lawyers?"

"Honestly, not much," she said, eyes narrowing in thought. "When they called us over to the main house earlier, they had paperwork spread over the dining room table. Dad and _Komfoni were_ going over those while Mom and Uncle Silas were huddled in front of a laptop. We know that you got everything. That Mom and Dad are your guardians and that you're moving in with us. That's it."

Max nodded, "Well if you want to know as much as I do, grab Anya and meet me in the kitchen. We'll talk there because I'm starving. I was so anxious this morning, I barely ate."

"Understandable," she replied, straightening up. "We'll be there soon."

Max nodded and left the room as Lexa made her way over to Anya. She caught her attention and silently jerked her head towards the door. Anya nodded and excused herself from the conversation before joining Lexa.


	16. Chapter 16

When Lexa stepped into the kitchen, Max was already putting together several sandwiches at the kitchen counter. Silently, she and Anya sat down at the table as they waited for Max to finish. The silence gave Max time to figure out what she was going to say and appreciated her cousins giving her the time.

Finishing, she set the food in front of them before grabbing drinks and chips to add to their meal. The three of them dug in with sighs of satisfaction when they realized they were all hungry. Anya nudged Lexa's foot and silently communicated her awe at how delicious the sandwich was. Max saw the exchange and internally chuckled as she damn near wolfed her own down.

Slowing down now that her hunger was abating, Anya looked at Max and asked, "So, Richie Rich, have you thought about what you're going to do with your vast fortune?"

Max snorted at the reference in amusement, "No, not yet. I don't want to mess with it too much until I get a clearer picture of what my parents were up to."

Lexa looked at her confused, "What does that mean? Were they up to something?"

Max sighed and took a sip of her water, "We're not sure if they were up to something. The wills stated that ownership and CEO appointment go to me and Tori's future spouse. But the corporate lawyers informed us that the succession plan for both companies were changed a few years ago. The people named are unknown to Aunt Becca and Uncle Silas."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Anya pointed out. "If the companies were looking for a change in direction, outside hiring makes sense."

"True," Max said, agreeing with her. "But, that's not how _Trikru_ run their businesses. Like I explained to Lexa the other day, _Kongeda_ owns _Praimfaya_ and Castillo Securities and _Praimfaya_ is a subsidiary of _Trigeda_. Part of their startup contracts states that hiring upper management goes through a thorough vetting process. This makes sure that we're hiring the _right_ people. People that will follow our ethos. Remember, it's not so much about profit as it is about helping the community at large."

Anya nodded in understanding, "So, Aunt Allie and Uncle Chris didn't do that, I assume."

Max nodded, "Right. If Mother wanted to change the succession plan, she needed to seek approval from Aunt Becca and her board. Who then sends it to Uncle Silas and _his_ board. Only when all agree can the succession plan be changed. In regards to Castillo Securities, Father needed to get approval from Uncle Silas. That didn't happen. Mother appointed some guy named Cage Wallace as Acting CEO pending final authorization to become permanent CEO. Father did the same thing with a guy named Major Charles Pike. The first time any of us met them was at the memorial service yesterday."

"Which means that your parents violated the contracts," Lexa stated in understanding. "Because of the violation, you were named CEO of both companies. But that doesn't explain your concern about the finances."

Max sighed, "The corporate lawyers were _surprised_ by the protocols when _Komfoni_ brought it up. And you know how lawyers hate surprises."

Both girls nodded because they'd been witnessed to their fathers rants when things went sideways at his law firm.

"Their surprise is what's thrown everyone," Max said, taking another sip of water. "If my parents ignored the protocols which is most likely what happened, then what else did they ignore? Who exactly are Cage Wallace and Major Charles Pike? Is this the reason why my mother severed ties with the clan and forbid me from contacting anyone? There's a lot of questions being raised based on their behavior these last four years and what happened at the lawyers."

"Which is why you're worried about the finances," Anya said in understanding.

Max sighed, "It's not so much about the finances. My trust fund is still viable and so is the money in the bank account my parents had access to. I'm financially stable even if my parents' bank accounts were to suddenly become frozen. It's the impact I'm worried about. Because the companies are tied with _Trigeda_ and _Kongeda_, anything they do affects them. Then there's the employees to worry about. Investors. The people we're supposed to be helping. The hospitals and humanitarian groups we work with. The list goes on and on."

"I didn't realize that one decision could affect so many," Anya said in wonder as she leaned back in her chair.

"I did," Lexa said as she played with a chip on her plate. "_Komfoni_ has been grooming us to lead the clan. She always said that a good leader takes care of their people. That they should always come first. That our wants and desires take second place to doing what's right for our people."

"Exactly," Max said with a small smile. "Those lessons stuck and now I feel responsible even though I had nothing to do with the companies. And I _know_ I should let everyone else handle this, but there's this need to find out what's going on with the companies. I want nothing more than to lock myself in my lab and hack into the company servers."

Anya looked at her wide eyed, "You can do that?!"

Max gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged, "With a little help, yes."

"Just how fucking smart are you, Max," she replied incredulously.

"Incredibly," Max replied cheekily. "But that's beside the point. Outside of that, the only thing of interest was that they were working to legally disown me and writing me out of the wills."

"Those _nomonjokas_," Anya seethed. "Why would they do that?"

Max shrugged as she looked down at her plate and sighed, "I don't know."

"Hey," Lexa said, reaching across the table to lay a hand over Max's, "there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you, Max. You've got a room full of people that love you just the way you are. A family that feels the same way. Whatever your parents reasonings were, it's on them. _They_ were the ones that had problems. Not you."

"Blood doesn't make family, Max," Anya said with conviction. "The people who support, care, and love you no matter what are what makes a family."

Max looked up and gave them a small smile, "Thank you for saying that."

Then Anya smirked and leaned back, "Of course, we'll also be the ones to tell you when you're being an idiot."

Max laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "That goes without saying, Ahn. Just remember it goes both ways."

"I still owe you for the cream incident," Anya said, scowling at her.

Max held up her hands in surrender, "That wasn't me. I just provided the ammo and cat."

Anya scowled deeper as she thought and looked over at Lexa. Lexa was suddenly very interested in finishing the chips on her plate and avoided looking at either girl.

Anya stood up abruptly and slammed her palms on the table, "Oh my god, it was _you_! You are so dead, Alexandra!"

With those words, Lexa bolted out of her chair and ran out of the house with Anya chasing after her. Max just laughed before getting up to clean up their mess. She could hear them through the open doors yelling at each other as they ran around the yard.

Her musings were interrupted when Mitchie stepped into the kitchen and asked, "What's going on out there, Max?"

Max, still chuckling, turned to her aunt and replied, "Anya just found out that it was Lexa that planted the cream on her."

Joining in the laughter, Mitchie said, "Ah, yes. You and Lexa were locked in that bathroom for an hour before Anya finally calmed down."

"It wasn't too bad. The bathroom is pretty comfortable to hang out in," she said as she finished cleaning up. "By the way, Uncle Gustus has some paperwork for you."

Mitchie looked at her confused, "Why would he have paperwork for me?"

Leaning against the counter, she looked at her aunt seriously, "I got everything, _Tia_. I've got so much now that I don't know what to do with it all. But, one thing I made sure to do was to take care of you and Dove."

Mitchie stepped closer, interrupting her, "You don't have to do that, Max. That stipend your parents gave me is more than enough."

"I know," Max told her quietly. "This is something I _wanted_ to do. And it's something you deserve. Especially after putting up with me for the last three years."

Mitchie pulled Max into a one-armed hug, "I didn't put up with anything. You gave me a place to stay and helped me through the pregnancy. You've helped me raise my daughter, Max."

"But I also almost cost you your daughter," Max said quietly, looking down in shame.

Leaning against the counter, shoulder to shoulder with Max, Mitchie said, "That was a dark time, Max. We were both coping with our own demons, but we both got help and got better. I forgave you a long time ago, Max. And Dove is a happy and _healthy_ three-year old. Let it go. It's all in the past."

Max nodded and leaned against her more, "I'll let it go, but I won't forget it, _Tia_. I can't because I don't want to ever get that bad again. But, that's not why Uncle Gus has paperwork for you. After the shit that _abuela_ and her brood have put you and Dove through, you deserve happiness. Happiness without the worry or stress of making ends meet. Or worrying about Dove's future. I've gifted you enough money to live comfortably for the rest of your life and pursue whatever it is you want. I've also signed over Tori's trust fund to Dove and changed the stipulations. She'll be able use it when she graduates high school. And if she decides to go to college, there's money set aside for that too."

Mitchie was floored by Max's generosity and just stared at her in shock. Max stood there silently letting her wrap her mind around the idea that Mitchie will never have to worry about money again.

Finally, Mitchie found her words and the sincerity in her voice was clear, "Oh, Max, thank you. Totally unnecessary but thank you."

Nodding, she said, "You're welcome. There's one last thing you need to be aware of. Aunt Becca and Uncle Gus have been named my guardians. We haven't talked about what that entails but I'll be moving to live with them. I'm hoping that with their help I'll be able to figure out what to do with everything. I've already decided to hold on to the cabin and boat at Canyon Lake and the property in Virginia. Luna wants the beach house at South Padre, so I have to talk to her mom about buying it from me."

"What about this place," Mitchie asked, looking at her profile.

"I don't want anything to do with this place," Max stated, scowling slightly. "I'd raze it to the ground and salt the earth if I could. But that's not practical. I think that I'm going to give away what I can and sell the rest. There's no reason to have so many damn houses or boats or cars. It's so fucking pretentious and ludicrous."

"I couldn't agree with you more, _mija_," Mitchie said, chuckling and wrapping an arm around Max's shoulders. "And I think that's a good way to handle it."

Max nodded and laid her head on Mitchie's shoulder, "Whatever I decide to do with this place, you are more than welcome to stay in the guest house. For as long as you want, _Tia_."

Mitchie made a face, "As much as I have enjoyed living here with you and your friends, I think it's time to find my own place. Even though we were able to turn the guest house into a home, it's not my style. Too big and without you, too empty. With you being so generous, I'll find a place to make my own. And just so you are aware, there will always be a place for you there."

Max grinned, "I'd like that. I'll need a place I can hide when the world gets too much for me. Your place would be perfect."

"_Bueno_," she said with a smile before she turned more serious. "Now, we just have to figure out a way to tell Dove."

Max sighed and straightened, "We have time. Not a lot, but there's time. I still have a lot to do here before I can leave and I'll make sure that my aunt and uncle are well aware of it."

"I'll help where I can, but you better not stretch yourself too thin, young lady," Mitchie admonished her.

Max chuckled, "If I do, you have my permission to sic Dove on me. That little girl of yours can be scary when she wants to."

"That's your fault, Max," she replied. "She was the perfect angel until she started following you everywhere."

"Yeah, sure, blame the teenager. I see how it is," Max retorted and stuck her tongue out at Mitchie.

"Of course," she smirked.

The sound of pounding feet drew their attention to the doors that led to the backyard. Lexa slid through the door, panting and disheveled from whatever she had been up to with Anya. They waited curiously for Lexa to catch her breath.

Lexa leaned against the counter and looked over at Max, "Mom and Dad want to have that talk now. And then Uncle Silas wants to pick your brain."

Max and Mitchie shared a look before Mitchie said, "It sounds like you've got a long night ahead of you, _mija_. I'll make sure that your friends go home at a decent hour."

Max hugged her, "Thanks, _Tia_. If I don't make it back before you go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't forget it's your turn to make breakfast tomorrow," Mitchie said as she began to walk out of the kitchen.

Max grinned, "I won't. Breakfast tacos good?"

"As long as you make more than chorizo and egg, yeah," she said from the doorway.

"Yes ma'am," Max replied, before moving to Lexa. "You good to walk back or do I need to carry you?"

Lexa glared as she straightened, "Don't you dare, Max. I will not be fireman carried like last time."

Max chuckled and tugged Lexa out the door, "Well, then, come on. Let's not keep everyone waiting."

"Yeah, yeah," Lexa replied.


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of knuckles on wood slowly reached through Max's weary mind and brough her out of a dreamless sleep. The knocking stopped and she sighed contentedly as the heaviness of slumber began to draw her back under. Then it sounded again, making her shift as she tried to bury herself deeper under her covers and ignore the sound. Her mind was starting to wake and as she heard the door opening, she let out a slew of curses in multiple languages that came out sounding like gibberish.

Chuckling could be heard and then Lexa's voice said, "I think I only understood one out of every three words there, Max."

Max threw the covers off her head to glare balefully at her cousin. Lexa stood there with a grin and wearing her running gear.

Growling menacingly, Max replied, "If you understood that much, you should know that I am _tired_ and want to sleep."

Lexa walked closer, a look of concern on her face, "What's going on? You haven't been this tired the entire time we've been here."

Max sighed, turned to lay on her back and rubbed her hands over her face to rid herself of the last vestiges of sleep from her mind, "I think the last two, three days are finally catching up to me. Uncle Silas had me up until 3 this morning writing code to search through the servers. On top of that, Mother's home computer is being a possessive bitch with the encryption she has on it. All the while being interrogated by _Komfoni_ and Uncle Silas. By the time they called it quits, I was wishing for the Spanish Inquisition."

Lexa came and sat down on the bed next to Max. Laying a hand comforting on Max's leg, she asked, "Why were they questioning you like that?"

"You know how we were taught to be observant," Max asked and Lexa nodded. "Well, they were helping me recall every event I've been to since I was kicked out. Do you know how much _skrish_ we see and don't even realize? So, so much _skrish_. Things I wish I could unsee again."

Lexa chuckled and decided to change the subject, "Well, I know one thing that should help you clear your mind, Max. Running."

Max groaned but scooted until she was sitting against the headboard, "I hate that you're right. And I _really_ hate that I'm awake," she looked at her phone to check the time, "at 6 in the morning. On a freaking Sunday, no less. This is supposed to be a day of rest, Lex."

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, 'no rest for the wicked,'" she replied cheekily with a smirk.

"I highly doubt this is what they meant," Max grumbled. "I can't tell if you're insulting me or telling me that you've got a bad girl hidden underneath that stoic façade."

"Well, you need to get up and join me to find out," Lexa said, standing up. "And you did promise to make breakfast this morning."

Max threw her head back and groaned loudly before throwing the covers off, "Ugh, fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you downstairs."

"This'll be good, Max," Lexa promised as she made her way to the door. "You'll get that blood pumping and those endorphins going. By the time we're done, you'll be ready to take on the world again."

"Whatever," she huffed good naturedly, smiling at Lexa. "God, no wonder Anya wants to kill you every morning. You're too damn energetic this time of day."

Lexa just laughed and left, closing the door behind her. Max flopped back on the bed before slowly stretching her muscles out. Before long, she was ready to move and quickly made her way to the bathroom to dress for her run with Lexa.

An hour and a half later both girls were in the kitchen making breakfast. Max guiding Lexa on how to properly dice vegetables without slicing a finger off. Music was playing in the background as the two worked around each other. Soon the room filled with the delicious aroma of cooking food and freshly brewed coffee.

Mitchie came into the room with Dove in her arms, smiling to see the two cousins side by side. She came close to Max, who ducked her head and allowed Mitchie to give a kiss on her head. Max, in turn, gave Dove a kiss before shooing the two of them away from the stove. Now that Dove was in the room, Max seemed to feel her spirits lift and she began singing to the music on the radio which delighted the little girl to no end. She became even more ecstatic when Lexa relaxed enough to join in.

Twenty minutes later Anya finally joined them and headed immediately to the coffee pot. Max looked over at Lexa who looked back with an eye roll and they both burst into giggles. Anya shot them a death glare while she fixed herself a cup which only made them laugh louder. Flipping them off, she headed to the kitchen table and plopped down in one of the chairs to stare moodily in her cup.

Soon, the food was ready and the girls began to serve everyone. Max had decided that instead of tacos, she'd make omelets with hash browns. Each made to the person's preferred tastes and they all moaned a little at how good they were.

Nearly done with her second helping, Lexa looked over at Max and said, "If biotech or music don't work out for you, you could go and work for Uncle Tristan."

Max looked at her horrified, "Have you _seen_ those episodes where he's guest judged on Top Chef? He makes Gordon Ramsey look tame."

Anya snickered, "Yeah, Uncle Tristan is brutal in his judging. But you're no wallflower, Max. I'm pretty sure you could hold your own against him."

"Probably," Max agreed. "But we'd end up burning a restaurant to the ground if we went at it."

"Which would end up with you in jail and _Komfoni_ pissed," Lexa said, smiling.

"Exactly," Max said with a stern nod. "He can keep the restaurant business to himself."

The French doors opening drew everyone's attention. Becca, Gustus, Silas and _Komfoni_ entered and all gave smiles seeing the girls awake.

"Good, you're all awake," _Komfoni_ said, coming over and giving each girl a kiss on the head.

Pointing at Lexa with her fork, Max said, "This one wouldn't let me sleep in."

Lexa looked affronted before she stuck her tongue out at her, "Sleep is for the weak. Besides, the run worked."

"I thought it was, 'no rest for the wicked,'" Max retorted.

"Are you mocking me," Lexa glared at her.

"I wouldn't dare," Max said as she got up and gathered up everyone's plates. "Besides mockery is not the product of a strong mind. Or so Titus says. Personally, I like Sophocles' quote: _Isn't the sweetest mockery to mock our enemies_."

"But I'm not your enemy," she argued, frowning slightly.

"You were when you woke me up at six this morning," she pointed out. "But I forgive you. You helped me with breakfast. And you made Dove's day by singing with me."

"Lesa has a pretty voice," Dove spoke up for the first time, grinning wide.

Lexa blushed, "Thank you, Dove."

"Welcome," she said and then turned to Mitchie, "Play please."

"Of course, _mija_," Mitchie said, smiling. "Perfect timing since I see that this is a gathering meant for Woods only."

"You don't have to leave on our account," Becca argued.

Mitchie waved her off, "It's fine, Becca. I've got real estate to start going through anyways. Time to find my dream home. But, so you know, Chris may have been my brother, but I have no loyalty to him. Not after what he did to Max. If he was up to something, I wouldn't be surprised."

"We'll keep you in the loop with whatever we find," the older woman promised.

"Thank you," she said before leaving with Dove in her arms.

"What's the game plan," Anya asked bluntly after everyone had settled at the table.

"Max, you said that you might know someone that could help us with the encryptions," Silas asked her.

Max nodded, "Yeah, the guy I co-wrote the lockdown program with. He's one of the best coders I met at camp."

"Would he be willing to help us out without too much information," _Komfoni_ asked, narrowing her eyes as she thought about what needed to be done.

"I believe so. He's always up for a challenge and this definitely qualifies," she replied. "I don't know if he's up this early though."

"I've called a couple of my people in to work on the problem remotely," Becca stated. "If they can't get in and you can't, we can call your friend."

Max nodded, "Fair enough."

"That's great that the three of you have something to do, but what about the rest of us," Anya complained.

"I was thinking that we could take a drive," Gustus stated and held up his hand to quell Anya's protests. "I've got the keys and passcodes to those warehouses Allie and Chris bought. I thought we could drive by and check them out."

"With a security detail," Becca stated sternly. "If you're taking our daughters to unknown locations, I want them protected. Just in case."

Gustus nodded, "Of course. Their safety is my priority."

"Is it me or does anyone else feel like we're suddenly in some spy thriller," Max said as she looked around the table.

"Encrypted computers. Shady business dealings. Secret warehouses. Security details," Lexa listed off. "Yeah, this has the makings of a spy thriller."

"Great," Anya said, glaring and crossing her arms. "That means there's a bomb planted somewhere. Or a virus about to be unleashed."

"Or the dreaded _Praimfaya_ our ancestors warned us about," Max said dramatically.

"What if it's an A.I. that's hellbent on saving the world by killing off most of the world's population," Lexa asked, joining in the doomsday talk.

"If there's a damn cyborg in my mother's labs, I'm blowing the lab up and running for the hills," Max said firmly.

"I'm joining you," Lexa said and they nodded in agreement.

"There will be no running for the hills," Becca told them sternly. "There will be no bomb. Or virus. Or _Praimfaya_ besides the company. You girls have watched too many movies."

Max leaned over and whispered to Lexa, "Notice she didn't discount an A.I. or cyborg. Two out of five still aren't good odds."

"Don't worry. I've got your back as long as you got mine," Lexa whispered back in assurance.

"What are you girls whispering about over there," _Komfoni_ asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at the girls.

Both girls straightened up, startled and Max mumbled, "Nothing, _Komfoni_."

"I'm sure," she said, glaring at them. "If everyone knows what they're doing then we should get going. The longer the companies are on lockdown, the sooner people will become suspicious. We don't need questions raised before we have answers."

Voices raised in agreement and they all stood up from the table. Silas and Becca followed Max back to her lab as the rest headed over to the main house to start their own investigations. The next few days were going to be long for all of them.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been nearly two weeks since they'd left home to say goodbye to family. Nearly two weeks filled with enough twisted drama to feed tv screenwriters a hefty dose of inspiration. Two weeks of avoiding specific invasive thoughts about a certain blue-eyed blonde that loaned her a pen. But, now that Lexa was heading home tomorrow, those thoughts were coming back. Instead of thoughts about the mountain of schoolwork she'd have to catch up, Lexa was scrolling through social media searching for clues about Clarke Griffin. She hadn't shown interest in any girl since her break-up with Costia last year. So, why now? Why this girl? What was it about Clarke Griffin with eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of the sun that had grabbed Lexa's attention and refusing to let go?

Lexa sighed in frustration as she dropped the phone in her lap and looked up over the backyard. The shadows lengthened as the sky began to change to pink, and the sun started its descent beyond the horizon. She should be spending time with her mom since it would be a month before she saw her again. She should be making sure that she had everything packed and ready to go. She should be checking on Max and making sure that she was alright after the latest set of revelations. She should be doing a ton of things instead of sitting in the backyard watching a beautiful sunset and thinking of a certain blonde girl.

"Memorizing your last San Antonio sunset, Stick," Max's voice broke through her reverie and made Lexa jump.

"_Skrish_," Lexa yelped as she turned to see Max laughing at her and holding two bottles of beer in her hand. "_Spichen_ (Dammit), Max! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Still chuckling, Max sat down in the chair next to Lexa and held out a beer, "Not particularly, no. Though I'll have to tell _Komfoni_ that you're losing your touch. I've _never_ been able to sneak up on you before."

"You wouldn't dare," she glared at Max but still taking the bottle from her.

Max shrugged good-naturedly and drank from her own as she settled in her chair, "I have an excuse for falling behind training. What's yours? What's got your mind a million miles away?"

Lexa took a drink of the beer and let out a long sigh as she settled back, pulling her legs underneath her, "Just thinking about everything I have to do when I get home. All the schoolwork. Practice. We have a game this weekend."

Max grimaced in distaste, "So boring, Lex. Where's the pretty girl welcoming you home?"

Lexa barked out a laugh, "Yeah, no. There's no pretty girl."

"Well, why not? It's not like you're hurting in the looks department," she teased.

Lexa just shook her head in amusement, "They're too much of a distraction."

Max snorted, "What? Your looks?"

Lexa laughed, "No, dumbass. Pretty girls. They're too distracting. I need to focus on school, not hooking up with some hot blue-eyed blonde."

Max quirked a brow in surprise, "That's a little specific, Stick."

"Shit. You caught that," Lexa asked, kicking herself for the slip.

A slow grin spread across her face as she nodded slowly, "Uh-huh. Do you have a name?"

"Can't you just forget that I said anything," Lexa whined and then groaned when Max shook her head, smirking at her. "Ugh. She's just some girl that's in a few of my AP classes. It's no big deal."

"Name?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Lex," Max said, groaning. "Give me something."

Lexa looked at her, sternly, "No."

Max huffed and glared at Lexa, "Fine. I will find out eventually, though. And when I do, I reserve the right to tease you mercilessly about it."

Lexa's eyes widened as she realized that not only would Anya subject her to teasing, but so would Max once she moved in with them. She groaned and downed a good portion of her beer.

"Now what are you groaning about," Max asked, smirking because she knew exactly what had occurred to Lexa.

Pointing her beer at Max, Lexa replied, "You. And Anya. My life is going to hell."

Max chuckled, "Welcome to hell; we have cookies."

"_Shof op, Maks_," Lexa growled.

"Oh, calm down, Lex," Max replied, smiling but giving her an understanding look. "If you want me to lay off teasing you about some pretty blonde, I will."

"Thank you," she said, sighing with relief. "Speaking of pretty girls, can I ask you something?"

Max sighed and took a deep pull of her beer, "You want to know why Luna's been MIA, don't you?"

Lexa hummed, "I do. Up until the will reading, she was practically attached to your hip. What happened?"

Max took another drink to put her thoughts together and, after a long moment, answered, "The easy answer is that she needed to go back to school. All the stressful moments I needed her are over and done with."

"And the not-easy answer," Lexa cautiously pushed.

"The not-easy answer is that my relationship with Luna is complicated," Max replied, frowning at her beer. "She's my best friend, and I'm in love with her."

"But…"

Max nodded halfheartedly, "But, she insists that she doesn't feel the same way even though that's not what everybody sees. So, I put a stop to it. I told her that the way she was acting wasn't fair to Derrick or me. I also told her that if she ever figures out how she feels about me that I may not be there. We mutually decided to distance ourselves."

Taking a deep pull of her beer, Lexa replied, "That's fair, and with the move, it makes sense."

"So, I tell myself," Max smiled ruefully. "I'm just trying to see this as a fresh start. Distance myself from my parents, the Castillos, and the companies. I decided that my first step will be to change my name."

Lexa moved to look at her more fully, shock and surprise evident on her face, "What?"

"Yeah. I was never meant to be a Castillo, Lex. I'm a Woods through and through, and now, a piece of paper will reflect that. So, when I get to Virginia, I won't be Max Castillo anymore. I'll be Max Woods."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do," Lexa asked and then quickly reassured Max. "Not that I'm opposed to the name change because I'm not. It just seems sudden."

Max nodded, "I'm sure. It was something I decided when I chose to pursue my emancipation. Your dad's already filed the petition."

"As long as you're happy with it, I'm happy for you," Lexa said and then smirked as a thought occurred to her. "If we share any classes, we're going to throw everyone for a loop. Twilight Zone-style."

Max chuckled, "They're going to think I'm either a pod person to kill you or a long-lost twin. Oh my god, we so have to do that, Lex! We gotta prank your school with something like that when I get there. It'll be epic!"

"We don't look that much alike, Max," Lexa replied, smiling at Max's enthusiasm.

"Dude, I can totally get a wig. It could work," she said as she started thinking about the possibilities.

Lexa laughed, "Max, you're bigger than me. It wouldn't work."

"Oh, trust me…I could make it work. I _am_ the queen of pranks, after all," she said, smiling.

"How 'bout you just focus on the move and finishing the quarter?"

Max rolled her eyes, "Stop being a buzzkill." She sighed and finished her beer, "Yeah, this move will be good. Polis High will never be the same."

Lexa finished her beer, "No, it won't. Life is going to be interesting with you around, Max."

"You have no idea, Stick," Max said as she leaned back to stare at the stars overhead.

"Can you stop calling me that," Lexa said as she mimicked Max's posture.

"No."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I'm still three minutes older than you."

"Let it go, Stick. I'm bigger than you."

"Never."

Both girls let out a chuckle and let the conversation die down. Instead, they focused on just enjoying the night because tomorrow meant facing reality once more. All while ignoring the persistent pulling of their hearts toward a certain brunette and blonde.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke weaved her way through the crowded hallway towards her locker; bag held firmly against her shoulder while protectively holding her coffee to her chest. She was not a morning person, and today was no exception. It didn't help that Raven had disappeared from the car as soon as Clarke had put it in park. She shook her head at her friend's antics and focused on cutting across the crowd to get to her locker.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she hitched her bag more snugly on her shoulder and reached out to open her locker. Just as she was opening it, Raven appeared with Octavia, and both were grinning. Clarke ignored them for a moment as she set her coffee on the little shelf inside the locker and began switching out the books in her bag for the ones in her locker. She glanced at her two best friends who were remaining oddly silent, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth in worry. Their silence was never a good thing.

"Where'd you run off to this morning, Rae," Clarke asked, deciding to break the eerie silence.

Keeping the smile on her face, Raven waved the question off dismissively, "Oh, I wanted to check on a side project I worked on with Monty. That's not important."

"But something is," Clarke said, eyeing the two brunettes warily as she straightened and shut her locker.

"They're back," Raven said, her smile widening.

Looking at her confused, "Who's back?"

"The Woods sisters," Octavia replied, grinning.

"And this is important why," Clarke asked calmly, ignoring the flutter she felt in her stomach on hearing the news.

"Now we can find out where they've been the last two weeks," Raven replied with gleaming eyes, eager for gossip.

Clarke rolled her eyes at them, "Is it really that important to know where they've been? It was probably some family thing they had to do."

Raven and Octavia shared a look before Raven said, "A family thing entails them coming back like they spent a week at the beach? No, I don't buy it."

"Did you check their feeds, Rae," Clarke asked and trying to keep silent about where the sisters had been. "Don't you follow Anya?"

"Huh," Raven said, pulling out her phone. "Why didn't I think of that?"

They walked in silence for a minute while Raven scrolled through her phone.

"San Antonio," Raven said, her brow scrunched in confusion. "Why would they be in San Antonio? And what's this weird word underneath a picture of a bunch of people?"

Clarke and Octavia glanced at the photo in question, and both shrugged.

"There you go," Clarke said as they stopped outside her Economics class. "They were in San Antonio for the past two weeks. Mystery solved."

"But why," Raven whined.

"I'm sure with your brain; you'll figure it out, Rae," Clarke said, smiling at her friend. "You guys better go, or you'll be late."

Octavia looked at the time and cursed, "Shit! I cannot be late for this class. See you at lunch."

With that, Octavia took off at a jog, leaving Clarke and Raven outside the class. Raven just stood there, frowning slightly as she continued to scroll through her phone. Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend's persistence.

"Rae, class," she said, placing a hand over Raven's phone and blocking the brunette's view.

Raven let out a light growl but put the phone up, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Try not to fall asleep in Econ, Princess."

"Try to get some actual classwork done, Reyes," Clarke retorted and hugged her. "I'll see you at lunch, Rae."

Returning the hug, she replied, "Whatever. I'll see you later."

With those words, they parted, and Clarke's mind began to fill even more than usual with thoughts about a green-eyed brunette better known as Lexa.

She had really tried to concentrate on the lesson, but her mind wouldn't let her. Instead, she found her mind wandering to the reason why Lexa had been gone, which led her to think about her dad and the emptiness his presence no longer filled. Memories filled her as time passed, and before she could get a handle on her emotions, the bell rang, ending class.

Clarke looked up, startled as the sounds of chairs squeaked, and people began filing out of the class. She sighed, looking down and seeing that her hands had followed her mind, and the outline of her father's face stared back at her. Shaking the sadness away, she gathered her things and headed to her AP History class.

Stepping into the class, she had to pause because sitting in the desk next to hers was Lexa. Lexa looked subtly gorgeous in a scoop-necked, long sleeve black shirt with her chestnut-colored hair pulled back in her usual intricate braids. Clarke noticed that she looked tired and bit her lower lip, slightly wondering why. Before she could get lost in thought, a classmate brushed past her, and Clarke started. She felt heat flush her cheeks when she realized that she had been standing there doing nothing but staring at Lexa. Dropping her gaze, she tried to walk as normal as possible to her seat.

She wasn't as casual as she thought because as soon as her bag dropped to the floor, Lexa jumped and glanced around with a slightly wild look in her eyes. It was cute, and Clarke bit her cheek to keep from smiling, seeing it.

Instead, she cleared her throat and looked at Lexa apologetically, "Sorry, Lexa. I didn't mean to startle you."

Lexa stared at her wide-eyed, surprised to hear Clarke speaking to her but quickly schooled her face, and shook her head slightly, "You didn't."

This time Clarke couldn't stop the small smile play on her lips as she quirked a brow at her in disbelief, "So, your normal response to someone sitting next to you is jump and look around like a startled animal?"

Lexa glared slightly at the blonde and then relaxed with a tired sigh, "Yeah, no. Not my usual response. I guess I'm still tired."

"Rough night," she asked inquisitively.

"Rough day," Lexa replied, shaking her head and getting her things ready for class. "Traveling always tires me out, and my dad insisted we go to school today. He felt we had already missed too much to waste a day recuperating."

"Oof, that's harsh," Clarke replied sympathetically. "Were you flying or driving?"

"Flying," Lexa answered quickly. "Dad learned a long time ago that spending longer than a few hours in a car with Anya and me is not a good idea. Two days would have been torture for him."

Clarke chuckled, "You guys are those types, huh?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, just that instead of passing out for long drives, you guys get bored and start picking on one another," Clarke answered with a smile. "Raven and O are the same. Any trips we take, they have to be on opposite sides of the car."

Lexa relaxed and chuckled, blushing slightly, "Yeah, but the distance doesn't stop us. Dad always threatens to sedate us."

"Noted," Clarke said and then bit her lip, considering if it was smart to ask the question that had been plaguing her since she found out they were back.

Lexa saw the look, and after her talk with Max the day before, she decided it wouldn't hurt to get to know Clarke a little bit better, "Ask whatever's on your mind, Clarke."

Clarke blushed and dropped her eyes to her desk before looking back at Lexa. For a long moment, she got lost in the forest green of her eyes before she felt a blush rise again and cleared her throat, "Um, how did it go? I know you were worried about your parents and cousin."

Lexa was surprised that Clarke had remembered their conversation two weeks ago but hid it as much as she could and answered, "The service and everything else went well, I guess. But, we learned a lot of unexpected things. I think everyone is still trying to process what we learned."

"Oh," Clarke looked at her in question.

Lexa let out a long sigh and fidgeted with her pen, biting her bottom lip in contemplation. Clarke's eyes were immediately drawn to the movement, and she couldn't stop herself from thinking how sexy that move was. Unfortunately, before their conversation could continue, the teacher called their attention, and they turned their focus to her lecture.

As both girls tried to concentrate on the lesson, their minds were inevitably drawn back to their conversation, and their eyes wandered to each other occasionally. Somehow by the end of class, they each had a page filled with notes, surprising them both.

Getting her things together, Clarke looked over at Lexa and, feeling a touch brave, asked, "Do you want to walk to class together, Lexa? Since we've got the same class, I mean."

Surprised by the question, it took her a minute to register it, but when she did, she answered, "Sure."

They quickly finished packing and followed everyone out of the class and headed to the Science wing.

Deciding to avoid awkward silence, Clarke said, "So, while you were gone, the gossip mill ran rampant at your sudden departure."

Lexa looked over at her, amused, "Oh, really? And what they were saying?"

Clarke shrugged, "Everything from spontaneous vacation to a secret military mission. Though the favorite is the spontaneous vacation, especially with all those photos of buildings and being at a pool."

Lexa chuckled, "The first week was pretty much a mini-vacation, so they were right about that. Max and her friends took us sightseeing while the rest of the family prepared for the service and reception. So, you saw the pictures?"

Clarke blushed and ducked her head, "Maybe, but I learned it mostly from everyone else. You know how people talk."

Lexa sighed, "Yeah, they do. It was good seeing Max. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her."

"You were close?"

Lexa smiled as memories flooded her mind, "Yeah. It was great reconnecting with her and meeting her friends. They're a fun group of people but also very loyal to her. They weren't happy to learn that Max will be moving here in a month."

"Why's that," she asked as they stopped outside their shared classroom.

"Mom and Dad were appointed her guardians," Lexa answered. "Hence the move."

Clarke nodded, "Well, I'm sure that you and your family will more than make her feel like this is home."

"That's the hope," she replied, sighing. "Well, I guess we better head in."

"I guess so," Clarke said, giving her a small smile. "And before I forget, welcome back, Lexa."

Lexa returned her smile, "Thank you, Clarke," and walked into the classroom.

Clarke couldn't help but follow her with her eyes. Definitely not appreciating the view of Lexa behind. Nope, definitely not. Biting her lip, she shook her head and followed.


	20. Chapter 20

Thoughts of her dad resurfaced during Chem, and Clarke found it hard to concentrate fully. Instead of going to the cafeteria, she turned in the opposite direction and headed towards the library. Inside, Clarke headed to a hidden corner of the library and a couch that was there. She pulled out her sketchpad, pencil, phone, and earbuds.

Clarke opened the YouTube music app and scrolled to find the artist that she had begun following because Lexa had. The artist's page was full of a mix of club music, cover songs, and originals. Whoever the girl was, she was talented and Clarke had found herself falling in love with the original music. Not to mention the girl's voice. Before she could dwell on the mysterious singer, she hit shuffle and closed her eyes as the opening of the girl's cover of Halestorm's, "Rock Show," began playing.

Feeling a weight lift, Clarke opened her eyes and pencil met paper. Losing herself in both the music and her drawing, the ache in her chest eased. Sure a few tears fell and blurred the lines of the sketch, but it was far more cathartic than letting the constant emptiness settle deep like a weight on her heart.

As the girl's voice sang a cover of "Cold Water," she felt the couch dip, and she looked up to see Raven looking at her in concern. Sighing, she hit pause and removed her earbuds before setting her sketchpad to the side.

Seeing that she had Clarke's attention, Raven spoke up, "You weren't at lunch. Everything okay?"

Clarke gave her a sad smile, "Yeah. I started thinking about Dad, and I just needed some time to myself."

Giving her an understanding smile, Raven scooted closer and peered at the sketchpad. Her throat constricted as a lump of sadness developed, seeing Jake Griffin's smiling visage staring back at her from the page.

Looking back at her, Raven asked, "Can I ask what made you think of him?"

"I suppose," Clarke said, rearranging herself until she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Raven and both staring at her sketch. "I know why Lexa and Anya disappeared two weeks ago. I've known since the beginning."

"Oh," Raven replied.

Clarke nodded, bit her lip, and leaned her head against the Latina's shoulder. Raven reached around and hugged the blonde closer to her.

"Yeah," came her reply. "Their aunt, uncle, and a cousin were killed in a hit and run. They left to attend their service. Lexa told me that there was only one surviving member, a cousin. They used to be really close, and she was worried."

Understanding dawned on Raven, and she said, "And because it was a hit and run, it made you think of Papa G."

"Yep," Clarke sighed. "I had pretty much put it out of my mind when she first told me, but seeing her back brought it all back."

"I'm sure," came Raven's soft reply. "You know, it's okay to miss him still. I know I do. Sometimes I'll finish a build in the garage, and I'll get all excited because I want to show him, but then I remember that he's not there anymore. It just hits me, and I want nothing more than to destroy what I just built, but then it's like he whispers in the back of my mind. And I just know that he's as proud of what I built and excited as I am."

"You're as much his daughter as I am, Rae," Clarke said, laying a comforting hand on Raven's knee and squeezing it gently. "He loved both of us."

"I know," she said, smiling. "I am his favorite, after all."

Clarke scoffed and then chuckled, "Only because when he talked about work, you were the only one who understood it."

Raven shrugged her shoulder, "Just like how you can keep up with Mama G. By the way; you really caught the humor that was always in his eyes."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you."

"Feeling better," Raven asked tentatively.

"Yeah," she replied as she straightened up and sighed. "Did I miss anything at lunch?"

"Not much. Just everyone guessing as to why the Woods were in San Antonio."

"Ah," Clarke said as she checked the time.

Seeing that lunch was almost over, she started packing up her things. Raven just sat there watching her and making sure that Clarke was genuinely doing better. When everything was packed up, they stood up together and made their way out of the library.

"So, this cousin of Lexa's," Raven asked. "Anything interesting?"

Clarke shrugged, "Just that her name's Max, and she's moving here soon."

Raven looked a little excited, "Ooh, another Woods? Is she hot?"

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, "I didn't ask, but I don't see Lexa commenting on how attractive her cousin is. Isn't that kind of weird?"

"What? We're sisters, and I can confidently say with no reservations that you are hot," she replied with a smirk.

"Foster sisters, Rae," she countered.

"Doesn't matter. Hot is hot. And we're both hot."

Chuckling wryly, Clarke retorted, "Oh, of course. I thought you were determined to make Anya yours."

"Oh, that's a given," Raven waved her comment off. "But depending on this new Woods, I may have to amend the Woods Hotness Scale."

"Woods Hotness Scale? What are you talking about," Clarke asked, looking at her weirdly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's how I compare how attractive people are. Catch up. Anya's number one, followed by Lexa. Then comes those actresses from that post-apocalyptic show I like to watch. The dirty blonde that played that scary general, the curvy blonde that fell from the sky, and lastly, the brunette that played the Commander."

Clarke stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at Raven, mouth agape, "That's your scale? The Woods and fictional characters on a tv show? You are so weird, Rae."

They started walking again as Raven defended herself, "What? Oh, come on. It's a legitimate scale. The Woods are hot. Those actresses are just as hot."

"Okay, say I agree," Clarke said, glancing at her. "What about the girl that lived under the floor and the mechanic?"

"Huh," she paused in her walk as she thought about them before starting again, "Okay. I have to amend it. Anya, Lexa, mechanic, general, blonde, Commander, and girl under the floor."

Clarke just shook her head in amusement, "Whatever, Rae. This is such a weird conversation."

"Not our weirdest, though," Raven argued.

Clarke laughed, "No. No, it's not." She sighed as they reached her class, "Don't forget it's movie night. Everyone'll be over at seven."

"Okay. Are we watching O's practice this afternoon?"

Clarke nodded, "Yeah. She's coming home with us afterward."

Raven grimaced, "Ugh. You mean I gotta put up with her post-practice stink?"

"Whatever. I'll see you at the bleachers," Clarke retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Raven said, still grimacing. "Can we put her in the trunk?"

"No, now get to class before you're late," she replied and ended the conversation by entering her Art class.

"That's not fair," Raven called out from the hallway.

Clarke just chuckled to herself and headed to her seat. She sat and realized that Raven had effectively distracted her from her father's absence. Still chuckling, Clarke took out her phone and typed a quick thank you to Raven, knowing that was precisely what Raven had intended. Feeling much better, she got ready for her last class, and instead of thinking about her father, her mind turned to the jade-eyed brunette visage of Lexa and the fact that she had a conversation with her crush.

Yeah, her day didn't turn out all that bad after all.


	21. Chapter 21

The coach's whistle blew, marking the end of soccer practice. Lexa nearly collapsed with relief on the field, but years of discipline and training, she didn't and instead walked with wobbly legs to the side where her bag and water bottle lay teasingly. She let out a small groan as she bent down to grab her water, feeling sweat drip down and off the tip of her nose. Straightening slowly, she flipped the lid and began guzzling her water down, ignoring that some missed her mouth.

She felt someone come up beside her. She opened her eyes and glanced at her side. Anya had made her way over, looking just as sweaty and dirty as Lexa was. The practice had been brutal, but both girls had dug deep and proved once more why they were the captains of the team. Anya flopped down to the ground like many of their teammates were doing and tiredly dug through her bag to find her water bottle.

Ignoring her sister, Lexa looked around the field and bleachers. She noted that some people on the bleachers, friends and family, had stayed to watch their practice. Her jade eyes skimmed over them, but a shock of blonde hair drew her eyes immediately back. She narrowed her eyes to focus better and noted that Clarke was standing beside two brunettes, one of them a new player on the team.

It took her a minute to place them, and then Lexa remembered that she had seen both brunettes standing next to Clarke that fateful day in the cafeteria. She continued to watch them and felt a stab of emotion hit her as one of the brunettes threw an arm around Clarke in comfortable familiarity. The feeling intensified as Clarke threw her head back in laughter at whatever was being said.

Anya saw that Lexa's attention was turned elsewhere, and she turned her head to see what had caught her attention. She smirked, seeing the blonde that had caught Lexa's attention two weeks ago standing at the bottom of the bleachers. She glanced at Lexa, and her smirk grew, seeing that her sister's jaw had become rigid and a hand fisted.

Knowing that she needed to tread carefully after last year's debacle with Costia, Anya schooled her features and nudged Lexa with her foot. Lexa jerked, and her head snapped down to look at Anya with a slight glower.

"Was that necessary," Lexa huffed a little angrily before joining Anya on the ground.

Anya shrugged and began digging through her bag again to change her shoes, "It was the only thing that would have worked to get your attention. You were staring at the bleachers pretty hard, Lex."

Lexa grumbled as she began taking her cleats off and decided to lie about who she was genuinely staring at, "What do you think of that new midfielder, Blake?"

Anya paused and glanced where she knew the girl was still talking with the other brunette and blonde, "She has potential. She's raw and unfocused but brings a lot of energy to the pitch. With some work, she could be a powerhouse. Why?"

"That's what I saw too," Lexa replied, shoving her shin guards and socks in her bag. "I noticed that her attitude is good, and she's willing to take direction."

"She's a godsend compared to Queen," Anya said.

Lexa snorted, "Definitely. Think Coach will let us run her more the next couple of practices?"

"Don't see why not," she replied, struggling to stand up. "What are you thinking?"

Lexa stood up as well, slinging the strap of her duffle over her shoulder, "I want to get more of a feel for her. If she shows us the same energy at each practice and doesn't start complaining, I was thinking of working with her outside of practice. What do you think?"

Anya looked at her in surprise, Lexa wasn't one to often lend a hand outside practice, "Okay, who are you? The Lexa I know doesn't offer help unless ordered to."

Lexa shoved Anya and rolled her eyes, "_Shof op_. I guess seeing Max with her friends got me thinking. I noticed that after her helping Artie one time, her playing improved."

"So, you're thinking that working with Blake will help you improve your game," Anya inquired.

Lexa nodded, "That's the thought. We've got a lot of new players this year, and we're still finding our groove. But out of all of them, Blake's got the most potential."

"Of course, the upside of getting Blake better means that Queen gets less time on the pitch," Anya pointed out.

Lexa smirked, "That is a plus, but I think it's worth thinking on."

Anya nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

They were nearing the three girls, and the sound of music began to be heard. Lexa and Anya exchanged a surprised look, recognizing the voice singing the lyrics. Curious how they could have come across Max's YouTube page, Lexa's feet unwittingly drew her closer. Anya following silently behind with a small smirk playing on her lips.

The brunette standing next to Clarke noticed their approach and nudged the other girls. Blake spun around in surprise as Clarke hit pause on her phone before watching them curiously.

Seeing their attention, Lexa faltered slightly before powering through and walked up to them.

"Blake, Clarke," she said in greeting and with a nod.

"Commander," Octavia greeted in return with a slight flush.

"Lexa," Clarke said, a slight dusting of pink forming across her cheeks.

"Raven," the brunette said next to Clarke and then greeted Anya with a smirk, "Hey, Cheekbones."

"It's Anya," Anya growled in annoyance.

Raven's smirk only grew as she replied, "I know."

Before Anya could say anything, Octavia asked, "Did you need something, Commander?"

Lexa dragged her eyes from Clarke to look at Octavia, "I just wanted to commend you on a good practice, Blake. You show a lot of potential, and I think you'll make a good addition to the team."

Octavia flushed in pride, and a smile grew, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"I expect to see the same energy you displayed today at each practice and game," Lexa said.

"That won't be a problem," she replied.

"Yeah," Raven snorted in amusement. "She's like our own Energizer Bunny. All she needs is a couple of cups of coffee in the morning, and she's unstoppable for the rest of the day."

Lexa hid the smile that threatened to escape at the description as Octavia glared at the Latina. Instead, she said, "I'll be sure to remember that on game days. On a side note, that song that you were playing. It sounded familiar, who was it?"

Clarke blushed, "Just some unsigned artist I found on YouTube. She does a lot of covers with some original work."

"Yeah," Octavia said gushing. "The girl's voice is amazing, and I don't know how no one has snatched her up yet. What was the song again, Clarkey?"

"Um," Clarke replied, looking at her phone and her blush increasing, " 'Legends Never Die.'"

Octavia bounced on her feet, "Yeah, that's it. I think that's going to be my go-to song to get me pumped."

"Oh, really," Lexa said, quirking a brow at Octavia's statement.

Octavia blushed and shrugged, "Well, I mean, it's one of those songs that just gets you focused and makes you want to push past your limits."

"I might have to take a listen then," Lexa said, hiding her amusement.

"You should," Octavia replied grinning. "This chick's got a lot of good songs."

"Not to mention, her voice is sexy as fuck," Raven spoke up, only to get an arm smacked across her middle from Clarke.

Anya snorted in laughter while Raven glared at Clarke.

"Anyway," Clarke interjected, ignoring Raven's glare. "The practice looked rather harsh."

"It was difficult," Lexa conceded. "Coach felt it necessary after our loss against the weakest team in the district. I expect the next two to be just as difficult before our game on Saturday."

"That's rough, but I can understand," Clarke replied sympathetically. "I know Coach Riley runs us pretty hard when we've had a bad game. Luckily, we have a few months before we have to be subjected to his practices."

"Well, as fun as this has been," Anya drawled, bored by the conversation. "We've got to get home, Lex."

Lexa nodded, "Right. Like I said, good practice, Blake."

"Yeah, thanks, you too. See you tomorrow," Octavia replied. "Oh, and if you're interested in the singer, her user name is DJ Tri-, Tree-, um, T-R-I-K-O-V-A. I have no idea what that is or how it's pronounced, but she's on YouTube."

Hiding her smirk and the itch to say the word correctly, Lexa nodded again, "I might do that. Have a good night."

"Bye," Clarke said, blushing slightly with the knowledge that Lexa knew precisely who the artist was.

"Yeah, bye, Cheekbones," Raven said with a massive smirk on her face.

Anya just growled and began walking away with Lexa jogging to catch up.

When they got into Anya's car, Anya spoke up, "So, how do you think they found Max's YouTube page?"

"It's obvious," Lexa said, rolling her eyes. "One of them is following me just like every other person in this school. I had posted a link to her page on my Instagram soon after Max showed it to me."

"Should we tell Max that people at school think she's got a sexy singing voice," Anya asked, chuckling.

"God, no," Lexa replied exasperatedly. "That'll only make her cockier than she already is."

"True," Anya said as she drove out of the school's parking lot. "So, Clarke, huh? You two seemed a bit friendly."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "We share classes, Anya. I'm still not interested in getting a girlfriend or anything else. So, get those thoughts out of your head."

"Who said anything about a girlfriend? I was just pointing out that you two seemed to be on friendlier terms than two weeks ago."

Lexa sighed, "As I said earlier, being around Max has got me rethinking things. Including how I interact with people. I'm just trying to be more open."

"Hmm, maybe there's hope for you yet, little wolf," Anya replied contemplatively.

"Whatever," she replied and turned on the stereo, too tired to continue being questioned. "I hope Dad's got dinner ready. I'm starving."

"You and me both, kid. You and me both," Anya said and allowed the car to be filled only by the music.


	22. Chapter 22

When Lexa stepped into her French class the next morning, she had to take a breath and remind herself that Clarke's presence was nothing more than to be expected. Even as that thought crossed her mind, she still couldn't stop the slight flutter in her stomach, seeing the blonde. Taking a slow and deep breath, Lexa stepped into the classroom and over to her desk.

"Good Morning, Clarke," she greeted the blonde, setting her bag down before sliding into her seat.

Clarke looked up at her in surprise before smiling softly, "Morning, Lexa. You're looking less tired than yesterday."

Lexa felt her face carve a small smile unbiddenly at the jab, "I am."

"That's good," she replied. "Um, I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

Lexa looked at her curiously, raising a brow, "May I ask why?"

Clarke blushed and looked down as she spun her phone around on her desk, "For playing along and pretending you didn't know who the artist was."

Lexa chuckled and began pulling things out of her bag in preparation for class, "It's fine, Clarke."

Clarke looked down at her phone in thought before bringing herself to look at Lexa and dared to ask, "You wouldn't know how to pronounce the DJ's name, would you?"

Lexa hid a smirk before straightening in her seat and looking back at her, "I do. The word is _Trikova_. It means shadows in my native language."

Clarke scrunched her brow in thought, "Tree cover?"

Lexa chuckled, "Not quite." She said it slower, "_Trikova_. The a on the end is pronounced like the a in sofa. But the first part is right."

Clarke nodded in understanding, "What do you mean by native language?"

Lexa shook her head, smiling slightly, "It's the language of my clan, _Trikru_."

"I've never heard of them," she replied, confused.

"I'm not surprised," she said, looking up to see if the teacher had arrived yet. "Besides clan members, the only ones who know of the clans are anthropologists and archeologists. It's by design."

Seeing the teacher arrive, Clarke sighed in disappointment, "I have so many questions."

Lexa chuckled, "I'm sure you do, but alas, it's time to learn a different language."

"You are a strange bird, Lexa," she replied, shaking her head but smiling.

"Wolf. If you're going to call me out like that, then I'm a strange wolf, not a bird. That's Max," she said quietly as the teacher began talking.

"So, so many questions," Clarke hissed at her just as the teacher called everyone's attention to the front of the classroom.

Lexa just chuckled and settled into learning more French conjugation. The class went by rapidly, and she was relieved when it was over. She knew learning a language was mandatory, but it didn't hold any appeal to her. She wasn't sure that once she was no longer required to learn it if she would remain fluent.

Hearing the bell ring, she sighed and gathered her things. She quietly said bye to Clarke and made her way to the teacher. The teacher welcomed her back and promptly handed her a small packet to be completed by the next week. Looking at the size, she could only inwardly groan, thinking about all the work she had to do this week. She was not looking forward to the long hours, but she trudged onward. She was hoping that nothing eventful had happened in her Psychology class.

By the time lunch arrived, she was more than ready for a break. She grabbed her usual Gatorades and fruit from the lunch line before heading to the table where Anya and Lincoln were already sitting.

Plopping down tiredly, she bit into her apple and looked around the room. It was already filling up quickly, and the noise of chattering people was rising.

Anya saw how tired Lexa was and asked, "Long day, little wolf?"

Lexa looked over at her and nodded, "My brain is tired An. The lecture in Psych was so boring that I found myself dozing off. And Econ was just as bad. I've got four packets of work to get done by next week, and I know that Kane will add a fifth one. Then there's all the assigned reading. I'm going to be lucky if I see the sun outside of the game this weekend."

"Sucks to be you," Ontari snarked, sitting down at the table.

"_Shof op_, Ontari," Lexa snapped back. "Unlike some of us at this table, I don't want to coast through school with barely passing grades."

"What is that supposed to mean," Ontari glared challengingly at her.

Lexa straightened in her seat and turned to look at her, sternly, "What I am saying, _Ontari_, is that my education is important to me. School is meant for learning, not socializing. And what happens here affects our future. Colleges look at not only academic scores but also our extracurriculars. They look at our _entire_ school record, including how often we get in trouble. You _may_ get an athletic scholarship for soccer, Ontari, but the demands are much harder in college. With your current grades and track record, you'll be lucky to pass entry-level courses and get off the bench."

Ontari slammed her seat back and leaned angrily over the table, "Are you calling me stupid, Lexa?"

Lexa stared at her impassively and, as calmly as she could, replied, "No, I'm not. Let me ask you something, do you plan on running your mother's company?"

"Yes," she snapped. "Mother has been training me to take over because Roan has no ambition."

Lexa nodded, "Now, let's say your mother was no longer there to guide you, do you think in ten years you would be able to run the company successfully?"

"Of course," came her quick reply.

"So, if I came to you with a business proposal, you would be able to determine if it was profitable? If it was designed to favor me more than you? If there were any loopholes that, hypothetically speaking, would give me control over your company? Would you be able to determine that," Lexa questioned, remaining calm and poised.

Ontari opened her mouth to answer in the affirmative, but as she thought about it, frowned instead, "Most likely."

"Could you do it without consulting anyone else," Lexa asked.

"Why would I need to ask," Ontari retorted.

Lexa shrugged and shared a look with Anya before returning her gaze to Ontari, "Maybe it's something that you do not know. In hypotheticals, let's say that I am now the CEO of my uncle's company, and Anya is the CEO of our father's law firm. I am given a proposal to acquire a business that is struggling. On paper, it looks like a simple takeover and would increase my profits by five percent. But based on research into the company, there are some red flags. Red flags that _look_ like it could cause me legal problems, but I'm not sure. So, I consult Anya since she's a lawyer and finds out that the owner and CEO are trying to pass the blame and legal problems to me. Based on that hypothetical, Ontari, would I agree to the proposal?"

"No," she huffed.

"Do you think I could have come to that decision without Anya's expert legal advice," Lexa persisted.

"No, well, maybe. If you had an understanding of minor legal issues," Ontari admitted.

"And that's my point, Ontari," Lexa replied. "Just skating by and riding on the coattails of your mother's reputation isn't going to be enough. I know you have ambition, but wouldn't you rather make a name for yourself than just Nia Queen's daughter? Don't you want to be remembered as making your company even better than your mother?"

Ontari pulled her seat back to the table and slumped down, huffing dejectedly, "Yes, I do."

"Then pull your act together," Lexa said. "Get better grades and stop causing problems at school. You're one detention away from sitting on the bench for the rest of the season, Ontari. If you don't pass the semester, you're off the team next year. And that's coming from Coach. The choice is yours, Ontari. Stay the course, and you'll most likely fall once you face the real world. Or work to be better and become better than your mother expects."

With those final words, Lexa finished her last Gatorade and gathered her things. She saw the proud looks in Anya and Lincoln's eyes, and it made her feel good. Even if Lexa didn't like Ontari, the Queens, or _Azgeda_, it didn't hurt to offer the girl some advice. With a salute, she walked out of the cafeteria and headed to her last class of the day. For once, she was feeling lighter than she had in a year.


	23. Chapter 23

Max stared over the piano in her studio and out of the windows that interrupted the wall opposite her. She took in the bright blue sky interspersed with white fluffy clouds and the green of the oak trees, but her mind was miles away. It had been nearly a week since her extended family had left to go back to their lives. Less than a week since finding out her parents were far worse than she could have ever imagined. Especially her mother. A woman who many perceived as cold and indifferent, but still a good person. Max wondered if her youth and need to please had blinded her to the truth. Though, there was still a small part of herself that held on to the hope she hadn't.

She sighed and let her fingers ghost over the keys without commitment as she continued to think about the revelations. Her father. God, she didn't want to think about that man. Hated that he had some part in biologically creating her. That he had wormed his way into Max's family and _used_ them. Used their connections and charity only to twist and pervert their business ethos. Greedy and power-hungry. Hateful. Max wished she knew how he had hidden his true nature, but there wouldn't be any answers. Instead, she and her family were left to recover and reclaim their reputation from his betrayal. From _their_ betrayal, but at least it was possible.

And now. Now, Max was trying to move past it all and focus on what she could control. But her mind couldn't settle. Not with all that was going on. Even if others were doing it for her, Max was, after all, only sixteen and still in high school. Again, she couldn't shake the sense of responsibility. The obligation she felt weigh on her shoulders.

Then there was school and the projects she was involved in. She had three weeks to get everything done, and even with the help and support, Max wondered if any of it would get done. Especially with her mind all over the place.

Take this afternoon, for example. Max was supposed to be working on her final for Music Composition. Yet, there was nothing. No new melody was dancing across her mind. Only dissonance and discord. Her thoughts too loud and drowning everything else out. So, she sat at her piano and stared out the windows hoping, praying for some semblance of peace.

Sighing in frustration, she closed her eyes and forced herself to turn away. Opening her eyes, they lighted on her guitar. Letting instinct take over, she stood and made her way over. Picking it up, she ran her fingers over the wood and strings before settling on the stool next to the guitar stand. Taking a moment to tune, Max closed her eyes and let her fingers strum the strings until she felt a song emerge.

Keeping her eyes closed, she began singing.

_*****__Been a prisoner of the past_

_Had a bitterness when I looked back_

_Was telling everyone it's not that bad_

_Till all my shit hit the fan_

_I know I'm always like_

_Telling everybody you don't gotta be a victim_

_Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment_

_Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you_

As she played, her voice got louder, and things began to settle.

_I think it's time to practice what I preach_

_Exorcise the demons inside me_

_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

_The past can't haunt me if I don't let it_

_Live and learn, and never forget it_

_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

She opened her eyes, unseeing, and focusing on the lyrics she sang.

_Had a boogieman under my bed_

_Putting crazy thoughts inside my head_

_Always whispering, it's all your fault_

_He was telling me, no, you're not that strong_

_I know I'm always like_

_Telling everybody you don't gotta be a victim_

_Life ain't always, fair, but hell is living in resentment_

_Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you_

_So I think it's time to practice what I preach_

_Exorcise the demons inside me_

_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

_The past can't haunt me if I don't let it_

_Live and learn, and never forget it_

_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

_Hey, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Learn to let go, learn to let go_

_Hey, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Learn to let go, learn to let go_

Truly feeling the song, she had stood up and started moving around the studio. Ignoring everything but the song.

_I'm done reliving my bad decisions_

_I see now maybe there's a reason_

_Why I, I been through hell and back_

_Yeah, honestly, it's what made me_

_Who I am, holding on to wasted time_

_Gotta learn to let go in life_

_So I think it's time to practice what I preach_

_Exorcise the demons inside me_

_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

_The past can't haunt me if I don't let it_

_Live and learn, never forget it_

_Whoa, gotta learn to let it go_

_Hey yeah, hey, yeah_

_Learn to let go, learn to let go_

_Hey, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Learn to let go, learn to let go_

The last note faded into the air, and the sound of quiet clapping reached through the entrancement Max had placed herself. She blinked a few times as she willed her heart to slow before she turned to face the sound of the clapping. Aunt Becca straightened from where she was leaning against the door to the studio. Max blushed when she saw the look of pride on the older woman's face. She turned abruptly and strode over to the guitar stand and placed the instrument back in place.

"I can never get enough of your music, Max," Becca said, entering further into the studio.

Max blush deepened at the compliment as she turned to face her aunt, "Well, the credit for that song isn't mine, Aunt Becca. That belongs to Kesha."

"Be that as it may, Max," Becca said, stopping in front of her and smiling warmly, "You play and sing beautifully. Just watching you tells me how much you love music."

She ducked her head slightly, "Thank you."

Becca reached up and lifted Max's chin, "I'm only telling you the truth, _ai yongon_. When you play or sing or both, it's like you come alive. You have such energy and passion, Max, and it is breathtaking."

Max gave her a small smile and moved away to sit on the stool, "I love music, Aunt Becca. I can't even begin to describe what it does to me, but this is only a hobby. If I thought of it as anything else, I think I'd lose those feelings."

"That's debatable," Becca said with a smirk.

Max chuckled lightly and then sobered, "Did I ever tell you how I got into songwriting, Aunt Becca?"

Becca pursed her lips in thought and then shook her head, "No, I don't think you did."

Max nodded, sighed, and looked down to where she had clasped her hands together, "After I got out of the hospital, I was in a lot of pain. I had nightmares that would leave me unable to move and I would spend days avoiding sleep. To help with the pain, I was given painkillers. To help move past everything else, I saw a psychiatrist and therapist. They gave me prescriptions to help with sleep and anxiety. Long story, short, I became dependent on them."

"Oh, Max," Becca replied, her heart breaking at the pain in Max's eyes while at the same time, anger curled deep in her gut.

Max gave her a crooked smile, "Yeah, not even fourteen, and I was a drug addict. I just wanted to stop feeling. Stop dreaming. Anyway, one day _Tia_ Mitchie and I got into it. She was pregnant with Dove at the time, and I…"

Max stopped as memories resurfaced. Memories of blood and ambulance lights. Memories laced with fear and shame. She clenched her hands tight and fought the tears that threatened to spill.

She cleared a lump that had lodged in her throat and continued, her voice breaking, "I nearly killed them. I _did_ kill them. _Tia_ Mitchie had lost a lot of blood, and for a few minutes, her heart stopped. Dove's heart rate dropped to almost nonexistent. Someone was watching over us that night. It was a sobering experience, and the thought that I had nearly-As soon as I knew that they would be fine and _Tio_ Jamie would watch over them, I went to rehab."

"Max, you don't," Becca started to say as she reached to take Max's hands in her own.

Max shook her head, "I need to. I want to tell you, Aunt Becca. The detox was murder, but it was exactly what I needed. The doctors and therapists were kind but firm. Kinda like Aunt Indra."

Becca chuckled wetly.

Max wiped the tears from her face and gave her a small smile, "I needed an outlet. Something healthy that let me work through my emotions and trauma. I exercised more, and when my therapist discovered that I could play and sing, encouraged me to use music. I began writing songs, and it worked. I got better and clean. I was home in time for Dove's birth. I continued music therapy, and I started going to NA meetings. In four months, I will be two years clean."

Becca pulled Max off the stool and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Max was startled slightly by her aunt's reaction, but then relaxed into the embrace and returned it willingly. They held each other for a long moment before they parted, but Becca held onto her.

Max sighed, "I'm going to be honest with you, Aunt Becca. With everything that's happened, I've felt that old want bubbling underneath the surface. I've wanted to numb myself, but I haven't. I think I've talked to my sponsor more in the past few days than I have in six months. And I've talked to _Tia_ Mitchie about what I've been feeling too."

"Can you talk to me," Becca asked hesitantly. "I want you to be comfortable talking to me about these feelings, Max. But I can understand how you might be hesitant to."

"I want to," she answered honestly. "I think this is a good first step. I don't mind if you tell _Komfoni_ or Uncle Gustus, but could you leave it to me to tell Lexa and Anya?"

"I can do that, Max," she affirmed. "Is there anything going on with you right now?"

Max sighed and indicated that they move to one of the couches. They walked over, and both sat down facing each other. Max took a moment to gather her thoughts and looked out the window briefly.

When she turned her gaze back to Becca, Max said, "I'm supposed to be working on my final for Music Composition, but I'm having a hard time. I keep thinking about everything that needs to be done. And I think about how little I really knew my parents. It's all overwhelming, and my thoughts and emotions are all over the place."

"You know that your uncle, grandmother, and I are doing everything we can to minimize your involvement, Max," Becca began.

Max cut her off, "I know. It's just that there's a deep-rooted feeling of responsibility and obligation. Everything's in my name, and therefore, I feel like it's mine to handle. I don't know if it stems from being on my own and having to grow up faster or what. I'm constantly reminding myself that I have help. _Willing_ help. But I also don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, Max," Becca replied, reaching for Max's hands once more and grounding them. "Far from it."

Max squeezed Becca's hands in reassurance, "I know. It's just going to take a while for me to accept it. I hope you can understand why."

Becca nodded, "I do, and it pisses me off that they've put you in that position."

Max chuckled, "It pisses me off too. I think that's the one predominant emotion that I've been feeling. I'm angry, Aunt Becca. And I'm trying not to let it control me, but it's so hard. I'm sparring with the guys almost every afternoon trying to shake it, but it's not really working. My music is sounding disjointed and off-key."

"That song didn't sound like that," Becca pointed out.

"That's because I didn't think about it," Max replied. "I just let my instinct come over me, and that's what came out."

"Maybe that's what you need to do, Max. Just stop thinking for a moment and see what happens," Becca encouraged.

Max sighed and shrugged, "Maybe. I feel like I'm not tethered to anything. That everything is just slamming into me, and I can't tell where I am. I feel like I'm in the middle of a storm-tossed ocean barely keeping afloat."

Becca felt her heart go out to her niece, and she wanted to do nothing more than wrap her up in her arms and protect her from everything in the world. She hated that Max had gone through what she had, but Becca also couldn't argue with the fact that Max was probably one of the strongest people she'd ever known.

"What can I do to help you, Max," Becca fervently asked.

Max gave her a big smile that relieved Becca, "What we're doing right now, Aunt Becca. This helps. I feel a little bit calmer just talking to you. For not judging me."

"Max, you did the best you could," Becca interjected. "You made a mistake. One that nearly cost lives and that will probably haunt you for the rest of your life. It was a rough lesson learned. You showed strength and courage by asking and seeking help. And now, you recognize those feelings, and you're doing what you can not to fall back. For that, I am so very proud of you, Max."

Max hadn't realized how much she needed to hear those words. Not until they had left Becca's mouth. Feeling a great weight lift off her chest, she surged forward and hugged Becca tightly and let herself go. At that moment, as Becca wrapped her arms protectively and comfortingly around Max, she was reminded that for all Max acted like an adult, she was just a teenager. One that had been denied love and affection for most of her young life except in small bursts. She vowed that she would make sure that Max would never forget that she was loved and supported. Becca knew, then, that Max would be okay.

***A/N: Song is "Learn To Let Go" by Kesha**


	24. Chapter 24

After her talk with Becca, Max's inner turmoil seemed to settle somewhat. She found herself thinking a little more clearly and could focus on the projects she had going on. It helped that her _komfoni_ started dragging her out on nightly walks around the neighborhood. Alycia called it their meditative walk. A time to talk and work through what had gone on during the day. It was a chance for Max to voice lingering doubts and insecurities. And each night, when they parted, Max felt lighter and surer of herself. More confident in accepting her status as co-heir of _Trikru_ and the inherent responsibilities. The future stopped looking daunting.

Two weeks later, Max was back in the studio and applying the finishing touches to her final composition. Playing it back in the control room with her eyes closed, she listened intently and allowed the music to pull emotions forward. She felt a touch of fear tinged with hope. A burst of courage to break out with confidence that whatever would work out. A small smile played on her lips, hearing and feeling what she wanted to convey in the song.

"I don't think your teacher is going to expect something so thoroughly put together," Luna's smirking voice reached Max's ears bringing reality back into focus.

Max sighed, her smile fading as she stopped the playback and replied, "That just means that he's going to be pleasantly surprised."

Luna stepped into the control room, "What are you calling this one?"

"*****Phoenix," she answered, steadfastly ignoring how her heart fluttered at Luna's presence. "A promise that all this _skrish_ will only make me stronger. That I'll rise above it."

Luna nodded knowingly, her smirk easing into a soft smile, "_Kom folau, oso na gyon op._"

"_Ai na gyon op_," Max corrected, glancing at her as she saved the song to a flash drive.

"Of course," she said, leaning against the mixing console. She looked through the window into the studio and gestured to it, "It's strange seeing it empty."

Max looked up and out over the now empty space, "I worked through so many things in that room. I found a voice for what I was feeling in that room. Now, all I have are the memories."

"That isn't such a bad thing," Luna argued.

Max sighed and leaned back in her chair, "No, it's not. But it's hard to let it go. What happened in that room saved me, Lu. It was my safe space where no one and nothing could touch me. God, I wonder if this is what people go through when they move out and go to college."

Luna chuckled lightly, "Letting go is always hard, Max. We've made some good memories in this house."

Max smiled sadly as she reminisced before sobering and asked, "Why are you here, Luna?"

Luna heard the touch of coldness in Max's voice, and it made her heart ache, knowing she was the one who put it there, but she persevered, and instead of telling her that she missed Max, she answered, "Ilian told me you nixed the party. Why?"

"I didn't want my last memories of my _kru_ to be fuzzy," Max replied as she leaned forward and began saving the song to a flash drive. "As much as I like a party and drinking, it's not what I want. I want my last night to be memorable. One last family dinner with my _kru_."

"Am I still part of your _kru_, Max," Luna hesitantly asked.

Max spun in her chair to look at Luna incredulously, "Of course, Lu. You're still my best friend."

"Am I," she whispered, her emotions creating a lump in her throat that made it hard to breathe.

Max stood up and gathered Luna's hands in her own. They stared at their joined hands for a long moment before Max reached up and gently forced Luna to look at her, "Lu, what's going on between us doesn't change what we are. We were friends first and foremost. I care for you deeply, and that's never going to change. You have been by my side through _everything,_ and I am forever grateful for that."

"But," Luna persisted even as she leaned into Max's touch.

Max gave her a small smile and ran her thumb against Luna's jawline gently, "No buts. All I want is your happiness, even if it's not with me. It sucks and hurts, but I'm learning to live with it. Besides _Tia_ Mitchie and Dove, _you_ are important to me, and I don't want to lose you."

Luna couldn't stop the tears that broke through like a dam bursting, and she pulled Max roughly to her. They embraced tightly as she buried her head in the crook of Max's neck. Luna relished the strength she felt from Max's arms and the warmth of her body. It was something she had been desperately missing for almost three weeks, and she didn't want to let go. It amazed Luna that Max could look past her heartbreak and still be there for her. That Max wanted Luna in her life.

Finally, the tears ceased, and the weight in Luna's chest lifted. She sniffed loudly, which made Max chuckle, making her groan. Luna slapped her lightly on her back, which made Max laugh even louder.

"You're an ass, Max," Luna grumbled, still not ready to relinquish her hold on the girl.

"Hey, now, that's not nice, Lu," Max retorted. "Here I am, being a good, no great, friend by letting you ruin my shirt with your tears and snot, and you're calling me names."

"You deserve it for laughing at me," she sighed.

"Well, I can't help it if you sound like an elephant when you sniffle like that," Max teased.

"Max," Luna whined and finally released her.

Max smiled as she reached up with both hands and wiped the remnants of her tears away. She held Luna's face for a few heartbeats before letting her hands drop to her side and leaned a hip against the console.

"Luna, whatever happens, I'll always be here for you," Max promised. "And you'll always be welcomed wherever I am. But…"

"Oh, no buts, huh," Luna teased as she reined her emotions back under control.

Max scoffed, "I'm serious, Lu."

Luna straightened her features to look at Max seriously, "Sorry. Continue."

Max rolled her eyes but looked back at her just as seriously, "Lu, you broke my heart. I told you I love you, and you rejected it. That hurts more than words can describe. So, I need time. Time to accept it and move forward."

"I can do that," Luna promised.

Max looked at her, skeptically, "Even if that means that I find someone? Luna, you get jealous when I talk to a pretty girl."

"I don't get _jealous_, I'm protective," Luna countered, crossing her arms in defiance.

"No, you get jealous, love," Max told her softly. "The guys have pointed it out to me more times than I can count, but that's beside the point." She sighed, "My point is that even as I have to learn to accept it, so do you. This radio silence that we've had going on isn't the answer because we just end up hurting ourselves. I _miss_ my best friend, and I've needed her these past few weeks. And I'm going to need her to help me adjust up there. I need to know that you'll be there for me."

"Of course, I will," Luna said, grabbing Max's hands and looking at her earnestly. "Night or day. School or home. I will be there for you. And you can bet your ass that I will be vetting every girl you mention."

Max laughed and squeezed her hands, "I'm counting on it. I don't need some psycho thinking I'm their soulmate."

"We'll get through this," Luna resolutely swore. "I'll give you the time you need, and I promise to be there when you need me."

"I'll be holding you to that, Lu," Max replied and then sighed, "Now that we've made up and _skrish_, I've got to finish this so I can turn it in tomorrow."

Luna sighed dramatically, relinquishing her hold on Max and drawled, "Fine. I still think you should apply to someplace like Juilliard or Curtis, Max. You're too good to keep this as a hobby."

Max shrugged her comment off, "I don't want to lose why I love music, Luna. Those schools are competitive, and the amount of hours people put in is insane. I'm happy, and I want to keep it that way. Music keeps me sane, Lu."

"I know it does," Luna relented. "I just don't want you to go into something because of some altruistic reason. You don't _have_ to become CEO or a bioengineer, Max. You could be a world-famous composer or musical artist. Hell, you're good enough to play softball for the Olympics. You have so many possibilities, and I just want you to be happy, too."

Max smiled at her, sweetly, "I know, Luna. And I hear what you're telling me. I'm not pigeonholing myself and saying that I won't change my mind. But, it's my life to change if or when I want. Telling me that I should do this or that just wants me to do the opposite. You know that."

Luna chuckled, "God, do I ever. Just promise me something, Max."

"What's that," she asked, quirking an eyebrow up in question.

"Don't lose sight of yourself. Don't try and be something that isn't true to you. You have such a big and caring heart, Max," she told her solemnly and placed a hand over Max's heart. "_Hodnes laik uf_."

"I promise, Luna," Max told her softly before bringing her close and laying a soft kiss on Luna's forehead. "_Hodnes nou laik kwelnes_."

Luna closed her eyes at the feel of Max's soft lips on her skin and let out a soft sigh. She opened them again before stepping back, "How 'bout we see what your _Tia_ has made for dinner?"

Max let out her own soft sigh before nodding, "Sounds like a plan. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Luna teased as she moved to the door.

"I am not," Max countered as she pulled the flash drive out of the console and followed her.

"You are too."

Max laughed and threw an arm around Luna's shoulders, "You're just jealous that I can eat without worrying where it'll end up."

"Damn right, I am," Luna huffed, leaning into her friend as they walked out of the studio. "We can't all be sculpted by the gods. It's so unfair."

Max just laughed, and everything felt right in the world again. Max had her best friend back, and she couldn't be happier.

***A/N: The song is actually called "The Phoenix" by Lindsey Stirling off her album, ****_Brave Enough_****.**


	25. Chapter 25

It was Friday afternoon, and the girls were in Clarke's room, getting ready to head to the football game. Well, Clarke and Raven were ready, but Octavia was still in search of the perfect outfit. The singular outfit that would catch the attention of Polis High's Center, Lincoln Porter. An outfit distracting enough that Lincoln wouldn't notice the stuttering mess the fierce brunette became when she was around him.

Octavia had already disregarded every single piece of clothing in her own closet. Now, she was going back and forth between Raven's and Clarke's. Raven and Clarke were perched on Clarke's queen-sized bed with a bowl of popcorn as they watched Octavia mutter incoherently with something shiny in one hand as she headed across the hall to Raven's room.

Clarke was scrolling through social media, attempting to see if Lexa would be attending tonight's game. There was a loud groan of frustration from Raven's room, which made both girls chuckle and roll their eyes before Octavia was storming back into Clarke's room.

"Will you just pick something already, O," Raven loudly whined. "You've been at this for thirty minutes already. Any longer and we'll miss the game, and _you'll_ miss seeing your dream boy bending over and snapping that ball. You'll miss seeing your favorite ass bent over in tight white spandex."

Octavia paused in her search, and her face took over a dreamy look as her mind pictured Lincoln. And then it turned to disgust as Raven continued her description.

"You'll miss Lincoln bent over as _your brother_ reaches beneath your boy's legs for the snap-," Raven continued with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Clarke blanched, "Ew, no one here wants to think of Bellamy like that."

"Oh come on, Clarkey," Raven chuckled. "You used to have a crush on Bellboy. You know you gave it some thought."

"I did not," Clarke retorted and smacked Raven with a pillow. "And that was back in fourth grade. Bellamy's officially taken brother status, and those thoughts are just gross."

Octavia shuddered and shook her head to clear the image, "Stop putting these thoughts in my head, Rae. I'm gonna need to scrub my brain now. I just, I gotta get this outfit perfect. The big Halloween party is coming up, and I want him on my arm."

Clarke pouted, "I thought the three of us decided on a group costume?"

Octavia quickly strode over to Clarke and kneeled in front of her, "Yeah, of course, Clarke. The three of us are doing a group costume. We'll be the three sexiest bitches at the party."

"Now, you're just saying that to make me feel better," Clarke admonished the petite brunette.

"I'm not," Octavia was quick to reassure her blonde bestie. "I just had Lincoln on the brain, and you know how I get."

"Yeah, you know how she gets, C," Raven echoed, pulling Clarke into a sideways hug. "We're gonna be everyone's wet dream at the party as the sexiest trio ever. And get our crushes to forget whatever hang-ups they have and _beg_ to be on our arms. And in our beds. And call us God."

Octavia burst out laughing at the serious look on Raven's face, and after a moment, Clarke joined in.

"What?! I'm serious," Raven cried though she was smiling. "We're gonna have the kiddies panting after us like dogs when they see our costumes. But that's still a couple of weeks away. Tonight's the football game, and we're still hanging out in Clarke's room. Octavia, find something so that we can go."

Octavia settled and sighed, "Alright. Alright. I think I have it anyway. Give me like five minutes."

"Finally," Raven moaned and flopped back on the bed.

Clarke giggled and shook her head at her best friends. They were the kind that could accidentally bring her down but raise her up just as quickly. They knew Clarke was still sensitive about going to parties. Especially since at one such party was where Clarke caught Finn in bed with some random freshman. Clarke had avoided them since then. This was to be her comeback party. A reminder that Clarke Griffin could be fun and have fun without Finn Collins.

Five minutes later, Octavia was ready. Dressed in a deep purple, long sleeve crop top, tight black leather pants, and black calf-length boots, Octavia throws her black leather jacket on and sweeps her long dark locks out of the coat. Her make-up is natural except for smokey eyeshadow. Octavia looks hot and stands confident in her outfit. Clarke and Raven whistle appreciatively, and Octavia blushes.

"Alright, bitches," Octavia exclaims, clapping her hands to rally the girls. "We got a game to get to, so let's get to it."

The girls clamber off the bed, grab their jackets, and head out of the bedroom. Piling into Clarke's moss green 2018 Volkswagen Tiguan SE, the girls turn up the radio and head to the stadium. There's already a crowd, and the parking lot is nearly full, but Clarke finds an open spot near the entrance to the stadium.

"And my superpowers strike again," Raven smugly said as they pulled into the spot. "Damn, I think I might need to put a price tag on this power. Come Christmas shopping I'm going to be in high demand."

"Or it could just be a coincidence that it was someone dropping off their kid," Clarke replied, rolling her eyes.

Raven tsked, "Did you forget our trip to Kings Dominion this past summer or Virginia Beach? Primo parking spots both times."

"She does have a point," Octavia quipped as they got out of the car. "Remember last Thanksgiving and the pie fiasco. You and Bell both tried to get a spot at the grocery store and not a damn open spot anywhere. Then Raven joins and, BAM, instant spot right next to the handicap parking."

"Yea, okay, I see your point," Clarke conceded as they walked up to the gate. "Raven may very well be our lucky parking spot talisman. Do you remember which one of us lucks out on the free food?"

Raven and Octavia exchanged thoughtful looks and then replied in unison, "Monty!"

"Right, right, right," she replied with a grin. "Our favorite cinnamon roll can get us anything."

"As long as Jasper's not with him," Octavia pointed out as they came up to the ticket counter.

"Double if he's with Harper," Raven said as she handed over their tickets.

The girls continue to chatter as they make their way into the stadium. The crowd is thick and full of contagious energy. Polis High is having a hell of a season with only losing two games so far, making it their most successful season in over a decade. The girls push their way through and start scanning the stands for the rest of their group, but it's proving impossible. So, Clarke texts the group chat as they wait at the bottom. A horn plays a familiar tune, and Clarke looks up to see Jasper dancing with a stadium horn (vuvuzela) pressed to his lips. Grabbing Raven and Octavia's attention, they make their way up and over.

"Bout time you guys made it," Jasper said as the girls joined them. "Thought for sure we'd have to send live updates."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "We would have been here sooner, but _someone_ had a fashion emergency."

"Fuck off, Griff," Octavia playfully shoves the blonde. "I bet tomorrow; it'll be your turn trying to find the perfect outfit."

"I beg your pardon," Clarke huffed in mock offense. "Like I _ever_ dress up for one of your soccer games."

"Uh-huh," Raven drawled as she snagged one of the hot dogs Monty had on a tray. "That's why you got up an hour early last Saturday and spent the entire time in your closet looking for that sweater."

"Which sweater was that," Harper asked.

"You know the royal blue cashmere that makes Griff's boobs look fucking fantastic, and her blue eyes pop," Raven supplied.

Harper knowingly nodded with a teasing smile, "Right. That is a great sweater. So, you're saying Clarke wore it last Saturday?"

Raven looked at Clarke, who was slowly becoming the school's shade of red and smiled mischievously as she continued to tease her foster sister, "Oh, yes, indeed she did. And I must say, I do believe it did what God intended. The Commander and half of Octavia's team couldn't take their eyes off."

"There was only like three besides the Commander," Octavia interjected. "But I'd say a quarter of the opposing team _did_ have their eyes glued on our Princess. We scored twice on them when Clarkey needed to stretch."

"Guys," Clarke whined before burying her head in her hands, and the group laughed.

Monty took pity on the blonde and wrapped a comforting arm around her, "It's alright, Clarke. We can't all be blessed by the gods, but damn girl, when you got it, flaunt it."

Clarke chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thanks, Monty. You always know what to say."

"Of course, Princess," he replied, squeezing her shoulder and then letting her go. "Hot dog?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Clarke replied, grabbing one before Raven ate them all. "God, I love stadium dogs. I don't know why, but fuck, they're delicious."

The group agreed with her assessment, and they got down to enjoying each other's company as the game got underway.

The first quarter was nearly over when Clarke felt her phone vibrate. She checked the screen and saw that Lexa had posted something on her Twitter. Tapping on the notification, it showed a photo of Lexa, Anya, Gaia, and Lincoln in his football uniform. They were standing outside the stadium. There was a caption underneath that read: **Family Support**. It made Clarke smile, and she immediately liked it. The moment she did, a comment caught her attention. It was from someone with the username _Feineksus_ (Phoenexus/Max). They posted a picture of a beautiful brunette woman in a Polis High sweatshirt, a young woman with a half-mask in Polis High colors, and a little girl with Lincoln's number painted on her face sitting on a couch. The caption read: **Cheering Linc from TX**. **1 more week!**

This seemed to spark a conversation between Lexa, _BbyPortrDJ_ (Gaia), and _Feineksus_. Clarke couldn't understand most of it except for the occasional English word. She thought it most likely to be Lexa's native language. There was even a rare comment from Anya, which were mostly eyerolls. Then came a pic of the Incredibles with the heads of Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Gaia, and another girl photoshopped on with a caption that read: **Cousins Unite!** That seemed to send Anya on a rant, and _Feineksus_ sent memes after memes.

Clarke laughed loudly after a hilarious meme, and it caught Raven's attention.

"What're you laughing at, Princess," Raven asked, peering over her shoulder at Clarke's phone.

Clarke tilted her phone so that Raven could see for herself, "Lexa posted a pic of her, Anya, Lincoln, and his sister, Gaia. Then this girl posted a pic in her comment, which started a whole conversation in some other language."

Clarke scrolled up so that Raven could see the photos and then scrolled to the superhero pic, "Then she posted this pic. Makes me think this is Lexa's cousin, Max. Anyway, Anya started ranting about it, and she just keeps posting meme after meme."

Raven reached over and kept scrolling, chuckling as she read, "Oh my god, I think I'm going to like this chick. She is going hard on Anya. Oh my, Lexa just facepalmed and said: **This is why I don't tweet. Is it too late to stop the move?** Oh, this is rich. Uh-oh…"

"What," Clarke looked at her phone. "Oh, shit. Is that Mrs. Woods?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, shit just got real. Annnd…it's done. Mama Woods just put down the law."

Clarke looked at her phone one last time before looking at Raven, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Lexa's Twitter go off like that. Whoever her cousin is, I think things are gonna get interesting when she moves here."

"Well, it sure as hell ain't gonna be boring, that's for sure," Raven agreed. "Still wonder if she's gonna be hot like the rest of the Woods. I mean, did you see Mama Woods. She's hot, but it's like scary hot. I wonder if Mr. Woods is hot."

"What is with you and your obsession with how attractive the Woods are," Clarke asked, looking at her incredulously.

"Well," Raven defended herself. "I'm going to marry into the Woods, and it's all about aesthetics. I need to make sure our future family photos are on point."

"Oh, of course," Clarke sarcastically replied with a nod. "Family aesthetics are absolutely important. Not like getting along with your partner or anything like that."

"Well," Raven drew out. "There is one other aspect that's important…"

Clarke quickly shook her head, "No. No, we are not going there. This is already an unnecessary conversation."

"Oh, come on, Clarkey," she said with a chuckle

"Let's just go back to watching Octavia drool over Lincoln," Clarke declared.

"Fiiine," Raven pouted and looked over at Octavia. "Oh, Octavia."

"Oh, fuck," Octavia mumbled and glared at Clarke. "I hate you."

Clarke just smirked and went back to watching the game. Polis High was winning with only two minutes until half-time. It looked like it was going to be another win for Polis.


	26. Chapter 26

An incessant trilling made Max grumble in her sleep. The noise went off again ten minutes later, dragging her out of blissful slumber. Things began to register for Max slowly. First, she was hot. Second, her breathing seemed to be obstructed by tendrils of an unknown matter that tickled every time she inhaled. And third, it was nearly impossible to move with a substantial weight on top and pressed into her side.

The trilling went off for the third time, and Luna's sleepy voice whined and tickled Max's neck, "Maaax, turn it off."

That's when Max remembered that Luna had spent the night, and Dove had joined them. Letting out a puff of annoyed air, Max reached up and smoothed Dove's hair away before blindly reaching for her phone. Blinking to bring the screen to focus, Max dismissed the alarm before letting it fall to the side. Now that she had made one conscious move, Max couldn't fall back asleep. Her mind wouldn't let her, but that didn't mean she had to get up right this minute.

Instead, she wrapped her free arm around Dove and hugged her closer to her chest. She would have pulled Luna closer, but her arm was dead from Luna sleeping on it all night long. She thought to why they were both sharing a bed with her. Today was the day she and Becca were flying to Virginia. Everything had been packed and loaded onto trucks the day before yesterday. Her car and motorcycle had already left and would be there by the time they arrived.

Max let out a soft sigh as a well of sadness built within her chest. Everything she had was on its way to Virginia, leaving echoes behind. No longer would she burn hours playing music or games, or in her lab in the place she had called home for the last three years though home was selective. The house across the yard had been her home for thirteen years. A home that, as she looked back, had held very little happiness within its walls. Though this house and within its walls, Max had found happiness. She had found love. And courage. And strength. And support.

But most importantly, she had found a family. A family that had given her everything she needed to heal and come out stronger. They had dragged her out of the darkness and kept Max from falling back within its depths when life grew hard.

But now, she was leaving all of that behind. And it scared her. It frightened her to no end that she would never have that sense of family again. That sense of home. Max worried that this had been it. That these last three years were her one moment of goodness. She worried that finding out what her parents had done was the beginning of the end. That they would somehow drag her down into the depths of hell with them.

Dove let out a whimper, dragging Max out of her spiraling thoughts, and she immediately loosened her hold of the girl.

"Shh. Sorry, _ai prisa_," Max whispered, laying a kiss on brunette locks.

"Max," Luna mumbled as she inhaled deeply and then leaned back to look at her. "Everything alright?"

Max closed her eyes briefly, trying to calm her mind, before truthfully answering, "I'm getting lost in my head. I'm scared, Lu."

That woke Luna up immediately, and she propped herself on her elbow to look Max directly in the eyes. Searching and finding the fear evident in Max's pale blue-green eyes and the tautness of her face. Reaching out slowly, she gently moved Max's hair off her face and smiled down softly at the girl.

"It's alright to be scared, Max," Luna softly intoned, keeping her voice calm and soothing. "Change is scary. But you can't let it control you. Remember when we were applying for the magnet programs? We were so nervous about not getting in or not being at the same school. It was even more nerve-wracking because we were both transferring to the public schools, and it was after everything had settled. And no one could calm us down. Not until your sponsor said something that strummed true. Do you remember what she said?"

Max slowly nodded and whispered, "Change is inevitable and uncontrollable. We are only capable of controlling ourselves. _We_ decide what to do about change. We adapt and move forward. Or we stay stagnant and fall behind. It takes more courage and strength to take a step forward than it does to stand still in the face of fear."

Luna beamed down at her friend, "That's right. And that night, we vowed that no matter what, we would take that step forward. We'd always move forward. Never back. Now's not the time to fall back, Max. Ever since you found out about the companies and the guardianship, you have been continuously moving forward. It may have been a little hesitant and occasionally resembled a drunk man, but it's always been forward."

Max lightly chuckled but then sobered, "What if it doesn't feel like home, Lu? What if I lose my family without my family there? What if I can't be happy? What if…what if the darkness finds me again?"

"What if it does feel like home," Luna countered. "What if you gain a family? What if you are so happy you feel like you're on top of the world? What if the darkness never finds you again? Max, we don't know the future, and it's useless to ponder the what-ifs. You know this. Hell, you've lectured Artie on this subject countless times."

Max sighed heavily and ran a hand down Dove's back to reassure herself, "I know you're right, Lu."

"Of course, I am," Luna smirked.

Max rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It's just that when I think of home, I think of moments like this. Waking up with Dove on top of me or you stuck to my side. And I realized that I won't ever have moments like this again. Or if I do, it won't be Dove at age three. It won't be my best friend that's given me a dead arm from sleeping on it all night. This right here, this moment, is the culmination of sixteen years of my life. This moment is both the happiest and saddest I have ever experienced. Because I get to spend it with the two people, I treasure most in this world, and I can't take you with me."

"Oh, Max," Luna cried tearfully and leaned down to hug her with Dove in the middle.

Max moved her arm to hug Luna while she wiggled her other arm to get feeling back in it. They laid like that for about two minutes before Dove began to squirm and whine that she couldn't breathe. Luna wetly chuckled as she leaned back, and Max quickly removed her now tingly arm before Luna could lay on it again.

"Morning, _strikon_," Max softly spoke, stroking the girl's hair away from her face.

"You talk too much, _Tia_," Dove grumbled, wiping her face on Max's shirt before snuggling into her further.

"_Moba, ai prisa_," Max apologized. "I was thinking too loud."

"Well, stop. I was asleep," Dove replied.

"I'll try," Max replied with a chuckle. "But, it's time to get up, _Mija_."

"Why," Dove whined as she tried to snuggle into Max's chest and earning chuckles from the girls.

"Because the sun is up, _prisa_," Luna told her, brushing fingers through the girl's hair. "And Max has to get up and get ready."

The little girl shifted her head to adorably glare at Max, "Why, _Tia_?"

"Because _ai strik gona_ (my little warrior), I leave today," Max replied, rubbing a hand down the girl's back soothingly.

"No," Dove cried, hugging Max tighter. "No, leave! Stay!"

Max sighed, "I have to, Dove. Aunt Becca needs to go home, and I have to go with her."

"No! Stay," the little girl pouted.

Max scooted until she was resting her back against the headboard with Dove still clinging to her and Luna sitting beside them. Max soothed the little girl as she cried and shared a heartbreaking look with Luna. No one wanted Max to leave, but the choice had been made, and they all had to stick with it.

When Dove had calmed down to sniffles, Max said as gently as she could, "Dove, baby, do you remember that talk we had? About how when Mommies and Daddies go away, and they have kids?"

"Uh-huh," Dove sniffled and looked at Max with tear-filled chocolate brown eyes.

Max wiped the remains of tears from Dove's face as she continued, "And remember I told you that my mom and dad picked Aunt Becca and Uncle Gustus to take care of me. That means I go and live with them."

"But they live far," Dove whined as she started to trace an imaginary line on Max's arm.

"I know, _Mija_," Max sadly replied. "But it doesn't mean that we won't ever see each other again. I'll be able to visit, and you can visit me. In fact, your mommy and I were talking about you coming to visit me before Christmas. We might get to see snow. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"Snow," Dove asked, sitting up and looking at Max in surprise.

Max nodded, smiling, "Yeah. It snows where I will be living. And Aunt Becca and Uncle Gustus have a _big_ house. Bigger than this one. And if it snows, we can build snowmen and find a hill to go sledding down. Doesn't that sound fun, _Mija_?"

Dove nodded enthusiastically, making the older girls laugh.

"You know there's only one way for us to see snow, Dove," Max told the girl.

"How," the little girl innocently asked.

"I have to leave with Aunt Becca," Max solemnly replied. "That's the only way we can play in the snow when it comes in a few months."

"Months," Dove dramatically whined and flopped against Max. "That's so far!"

"It is, but you and _Tia_ Mitchie are going to be so busy that time will zoom right past you," she said with a smile.

"We're going to be busy," Dove asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Max nodded, "Yep. You're going to have too much fun putting your new home together. You'll get to pick the colors for the walls, the stuff for each room, and you get to pick where everything goes in your new room. You'll have lots and lots of fun doing all that."

Dove bounced a little in excitement, "Really?"

"Really," Max replied with a grin. "And you can send me pictures. I want lots and lots of pictures of your new home."

"Okay," Dove said with a determined nod of her head.

"Good. Now that's settled, how 'bout if Luna helps you get ready while I get ready," Max asked. "And then we can all go downstairs and make breakfast together. One last time. How does that sound?"

At the mention of breakfast, Dove's stomach lets out the cutest sound, and all three girls look down.

Dove pokes her stomach and then looks at Max and as serious as a three-year-old could be, said, "My tummy says its time for pancakes and bacon with lots and lots of syrup."

"Does it now," Luna replied with a grin as she picks the little girl off Max. "Well, then I think we better hurry so that Max can make us pancakes and bacon with lots AND lots of syrup."

"Hey," Max indignantly huffed as she got out of bed, "why do I have to make breakfast?"

"Because you make the bestest and yummiest pancakes ever, _Tia_ Max," Dove cried out jubilantly and threw her arms out wide. "And Lu-Lu burns them."

"I do not, you little brat," Luna replied, bouncing the now giggling girl in her arms.

"_Sha_, you do, _ai lukot_," Max laughed.

"_Jok of_," Luna growled.

"Language," Max scolded as she walked to the bathroom.

"Whatever," Luna huffed as she walked out of the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

When Max came out of the bathroom, she grabbed her duffle and threw her toiletries into it. She spent a few minutes packing the last of her things before setting everything by the door and heading downstairs. The minute Max reached the bottom, she could hear the chatter of more than the four people she was expecting. Curiously, she walked to the kitchen and then stopped. There, sitting around the table were her _kru_. They'd shared one last meal last night, but they had all headed home with tear-filled hugs. Tears immediately sprung in her eyes because she didn't think that she'd see them again for a while.

Mitchie was the first to see her standing in the doorway, a knowing smile on her face as she called out, "There she is. The woman of the hour."

Max wetly chuckled and walked into the room, "I wouldn't go that far, _Tia_. What are you guys doing here?"

Terro stood up and approached her, "You didn't think we'd let you leave without saying bye first, did you?"

"I thought that was what last night was," Max replied, hugging him.

"No," Caris said, coming up to hug her. "That was us saying bye to your cooking, Max. You're making us eat at home from now on."

"Oh, shit, you mean your parents have to cook now," Max feigned concern as she moved further into the kitchen and greeted everyone. "The world's ending."

"Yes, it is," Artigas pouted. "You're leaving us, Max."

Max sighed and pulled Artigas into a tight hug, "Dude, it won't be that bad. I'll still be able to visit, and I'm sure I can talk Aunt Becca into convincing Uncle Gustus to let you guys visit. I _do_ have my own plane, remember."

"That is something we will discuss at a later time," Aunt Becca sternly replied and leveled a hard stare at Max. "The plane is not a toy, Max."

Max rolled her eyes, "I know, Aunt Becca. I _do_ have a sense of responsibility underneath this reckless teenager exterior."

"Stop being a smartass, Max," Mitchie warned.

"Sorry, _Tia_," Max said.

"Forgiven, _Mija_," Mitchie replied. "Now, go sit down. Breakfast is almost ready."

"You mean, I _don't_ have to cook. Oh, my god, I died, didn't I," Max grinned as she sat down.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, smiling and looked at Becca, "Are you _sure_ you're ready for this, Becca? She's like this all the time."

Becca dramatically sighed, "Unfortunately, it's too late. The paperwork's been filed."

"Ouch, Aunt Becca," Max said, holding her chest. "That hurts. Right here. I'll have you know that I am a perfect angel. An-gel."

The room was silent for a second, and then everyone burst out laughing. That eased any remaining tension, and they fell back to their usual banter. Breakfast was a lively affair filled with laughs and anecdotes. Everyone recalling their favorite Max moments. By the end of the meal, Max was sure that Becca's eyebrows were permanently stuck near her hairline with some of the stories her friends had recounted. When everyone was finished, the _kru_ got up and helped clean up, prolonging their time with Max.

When Becca's phone chimed, everyone knew that their time together was ending. Artigas followed Max up to her room and helped carry the rest of her belongings down. As the youngest member of Max's _kru_, Artie stuck close to Max. Even at school. Max understood because Artigas wasn't the most confident when it came to believing in himself. He needed Max's reassurance, and she was more than glad to give it to him.

The driver had arrived, and Becca directed him to load the car up with their belongings. Max watched as the last pieces of her left the house. Suddenly it was too real for Max. Without a word, she spun on her heel and headed to the one room that had always grounded her. The music studio.

Entering the empty room, her steps echoed off the walls making her breath hitch. Standing in the middle of the room, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to hold off the tears that threatened to fall. Putting her hands on her head, she went through the breathing exercises _Komfoni_ had taught her long ago and hadn't needed very often.

Lost in trying to gain control of her emotions, Max didn't hear someone enter the room. She jumped when she felt arms encircle her from behind. Without looking, she knew who it was.

Max sniffed and chuckled, "We just can't seem to stop finding ourselves in this position, can we?"

Luna pulled her into a tighter embrace, "We've been doing this since we were little girls, Max. You always run off when it gets to be too much, and I always come to ground you. This is who we are."

Max lowered her arms and laid her hands over Luna's, leaning back into her embrace, "It's one of the things I love most about you, Lu. My music speaks when I can't find my voice, and you ground me when I feel untethered. This move is going to be so hard without you."

"I'm not leaving you, Max," Luna replied softly in her ear. "We may be miles apart, but I'll always be here for you. I'm sorry that I can't be the person you want me to be. I never meant to hurt you."

Max moved her head slightly to lean against Luna's, opening her eyes, she sadly responded, "I know. But I don't regret the way I feel. You reminded me that I can love and that it can be returned. You showed me a different love, and I will always remain grateful for it. You were there for me when I needed it. And you remained when I was at my worst and darkest. No one will ever replace what you mean to me, Luna."

Luna nodded against Max, her emotions getting to her, "I hope that you find someone to love you the way you deserve, Max. The way I can't. You _deserve_ to be happy and loved after all the _skrish_ you've been through. And I _know_ with everything in me that you will find happiness in Virginia. And you will find love. Don't shut yourself off before you give it a chance."

Max hummed in agreement as she continued to gather strength from Luna's embrace, staring out of the windows into the balmy October sky. They were drawn back to reality by a knock on the door.

"Max," Mitchie called out. "It's time."

Max let out a heavy sigh, and Luna squeezed her one last time before reluctantly letting her go. Wiping her face to rid it of the tears that had fallen while they stood there, Max turned to Mitchie and gave her a small smile.

Luna walked out of the room, leaving the two behind. Mitchie stepped into the room and had a folder in her hand.

Looking down at the folder, Mitchie held it out to Max after a moment, "I thought you'd like to have these, Max."

Max reluctantly took the folder and looked inside. She was greeted by an old photograph of her paternal grandfather, Antonio Castillo. She had known him for only a brief time, but what memories she had of him were of a kind and gentle man. He had died when she was five after a lengthy battle with lung cancer. He was always kind to her even though he never used the right pronouns; she loved him anyway. The next photo was one of her and Tori when they were little. Max traced a finger over the smiling faces as she remembered the day of the picture. It was before Tori had started to treat her differently and had looked at Max like she was the greatest sister ever. A tear fell on the photo, and Max hastily wiped it away. She missed what they used to have. She quickly moved to the last photo, and she jerked in response. It was a photo of her and her mother, a candid shot as they stood behind a table filled with science equipment. Max was beaming up at her mother as her mother looked down at her. What got Max was that it was one of those rare moments where Allie showed an emotion besides indifference. There was a look of pride on her face with just the faintest hint of a smile. Something Max remembered always trying to get out of her.

Looking up at Mitchie, "_Tia_, I, I can't—"

Mitchie reached out, laid a hand on the photos, and gave her niece a reassuring and understanding smile, "You should remember that it wasn't always hate and resentment, Max. That these right here showed that they loved you, even if they forgot later on. For the _ofrenda _(offering)."

Max looked at the photos uncertainly, "I, I don't know, _Tia_. I don't know if I'll have the time. And, and _Trikru_ don't—"

"Max," Mitchie interrupted, and the girl looked up at her. "This is a part of who you are. Just because you're leaving doesn't mean you have to deny this part of you. Your aunt, uncle, and grandmother aren't telling you to give this up. Not like your parents made you give up _Trikru_. And it's not like you listened anyway."

Max chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"You, Max, are Mexican-_Trikru_. A perfect blend of both our people. Be proud of who you are and don't let anyone make you feel less because you're not one or the other. Just. Be. You," Mitchie said with a determined look on her face.

"_Sha, Tia_," Max replied and hugged Mitchie like her life depended on it. "Thank you for everything. For being here when I couldn't be here for myself. For loving me when I hated myself. And for letting me be in Dove's life. The two of you help save me."

"Thank you for opening your home to me, Max," Mitchie replied with tears in her eyes. "To us. And thank you for letting us in your life. _Te amo, Sobrina_ (I love you, niece)."

"_Yo tambien te amo, Tia_ (I love you too, Aunt)," Max whispered. "_Mebi oso na hit choda nodotaim_ (May we meet again.)"

"We'll meet again, _Mija_," Mitchie replied. "Come on. It's time to say bye to rest."

Max nodded and let Mitchie go, holding on to the folder tightly. They left the music studio for the last time and headed to the front where everyone was waiting on Max. The goodbyes were even more drawn out than the night before. No one had a dry eye as they promised to keep in touch. Max held on to Dove the longest, whispering promises into the little girl's ear.

Finally relinquishing Dove to Mitchie, Max walked slowly to Becca and the waiting car. She refused to wipe the tears away as she took one last glance at the people she had come to call family. They tried to remain stoic, but it failed miserably with tears streaming down their faces. With a final wave, Max got into the car.

As the driver pulled the car out of the drive, Max wiped the tears away, and her phone immediately started pinging. She pulled it out of her pocket and let out a wet chuckle. They were already keeping their promise and vowing to let her know what went on in their lives.

Becca looked over at her niece with a sad smile, "You'll see them again, Max."

"I know," Max replied with a husky voice caused by the emotions she was feeling. "They're my family. We'd go through hell to be there for each other."

"Nothing's stronger than family, _ai goufa_," Becca knowingly replied.

Max nodded and looked at Becca, "Do they know we're coming?"

Becca gave her a mischievous smile, "No. I thought we'd surprise them."

Max rolled her eyes and smiled, "I hope I'm not rubbing off on you, Aunt Becca. That's just asking for trouble."

Ignoring the jab, "Let's go home, Max."

"Home," Max whispered too quiet for Becca to hear. She looked out as San Antonio passed them by, "Do I have one?"


End file.
